A Bittersweet Embrace
by Kittenbell
Summary: The tides are turning, through a deadly sequence of chain events. An epic love story between the two honorable brothers that we know as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. In the end, Kagome makes the decision that turns out to be oh so bittersweet.
1. A giant porcupine?

**A/N: **hello I hope you enjoy my new fan-fic. It will be a long one but I am working hard. Thanks, and enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!"

"wha?" Kagome woke up groggily to find her friend Yumi gently prodding her.

"Kagome, you're falling asleep in class again."

"ugh" Kagome was especially exhausted since she had just gotten back from her flight in the Feudal Era. She looked up, boredom lining her face. Although it was true that she and her friends had finally defeated Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama was complete, there was still much to be done in the Feudal era. She sighed and attempted to listen to the teacher drone on about World War I.

"Ah Kagome, why don't you explain to us about lesson 2.3" her teacher asked her.

The day was not looking up for Kagome. She sighed and began thinking up of a suitable answer for her waiting teacher.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had seated himself right on Kagome's open schoolroom window. And it worked out nicely that he was at a perfect angle for anyone to see him if they were just as to turn around. And to add on to this, he was waving frantically at Kagome. "That damn wench…. can't she look up at least once in a while?"

There was a loud thud form somewhere in the distance. Fine, if that wench wasn't going to look up, then he would just go after the demon himself. Inuyasha let out a frustrated 'huff' he took off, kimono and all flying right behind him.

* * *

Kagome, having great difficulty answering the teacher's question, looked out the window for a little help, as if wishing that the answer would somehow magically project itself on the nearest tree outside. And just at that moment, she caught sight of Inuyasha's red kimono flying just out of view.

"I've gotta go!" Kagome said in a panic, leaving a confused teacher to ponder over Kagome's sudden behavior.

Kagome ran out into the hallway, cursing all the while at Inuyasha under her breath for not being more careful about being seen. She simply had to get outside, not only because she had to 'sit' Inuyasha for being so careless, but also because she had just sensed a demon's aurora rapidly approaching. Running as fast as possible Kagome counted off the lockers as she ran by: 153….154…155……156……bursting through the front doors, she leaned over, completely out of breath.

She was about to call out for Inuyasha when she reminded herself, she wasn't a young child anymore! She was 19, perfectly capable of taking care of herself _without_ Inuyasha!

Just then a thunderous clap came from the distance, followed by a dangerously close demon-aurora. Ok then maybe she did need Inuyasha…..however much she didn't want to admit it. Surprisingly, Kagome was becoming more and more full of herself and liked to think of herself as a woman, not a girl anymore. But right now, she did not have access to her bow and arrow so she really did need protecting.

* * *

Inuyasha had just left the window; he was disgusted at Kagome's naïve nature. She couldn't even look up once in a while? _Pathetic_. He continued on, searching for the monstrous demon that had apparently come to Kagome's world.

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango were also making haste to get to Kagome's world. They would have been there by now, but Inuyasha, being himself, had taken off immediately after the demon when he had learned of its desired path. Another reason for their apparent sluggishness was that Kirara was bearing an injured leg and resting with Lady Kaede.

Normally neither Miroku nor Sango could have traveled through the bone-eater's well, but due to a small flask of Inuyasha's blood that they carried around; they were able to go through the well without much difficulty.

"So," the houshi said, "shall we give the well a go?"

"Mm" Sango agreed standing right at the lip of the well.

Miroku put an arm around Sango and moved his hand perfectly in position for groping.

They were just about to jump in when Sango froze and delivered a hefty slap at the

houshi.

"Pervert!" Sango cried out angrily.

"Oh I was just making sure that your beautiful feature were sill intact after such a hard run" Miroku turned and a red slap mark was visible.

"That was not necessary!" an indignant Sango growled.

Miroku smiled to himself. He was still waiting for the perfect moment to ask Sango to be his wife and a few slaps were a small price to pay for such a beautiful woman. He placed an arm around Sango and made other plans to 'examine' her feature during their flight through time.

* * *

Inuyasha by this time had pinpointed the demon. Drawing his Tetsuaiga, he lashed fiercely at the demon from behind. But Tetsuaiga did not pierce the demon at all….in fact it didn't even seem to sway the giant creature. _Why didn't it work? Why didn't it bleed? Normally that attack would have finished any other opponent off, but this is different…_Inuyasha landed and the demon turned, so that it was face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"Who dares conflict my actions?"

"Tch, What kind of demon are you? You look like one hell of a bastard to me though!" the creature had spikes sticking out of it its back and arms. Kagome probably would have been able to tell Inuyasha that the creature resembled a giant porcupine, but she, apparently was not there at the moment.

It sniffed the air and then gave a smirk.

"Who are you, but a mere hanyou to be questioning my power? Such little strength should not be speaking. You should be some amusement to me, little man."

"Feh, cut the small talk and prepare to die!" And with that Inuyasha pushed off of the ground and made a go at the demon. However the porcupine-like-creature easily sidestepped, with amazing speed considering its size, sending Inuyasha sprawling into the ground.

"Hmph, such little power, you may not even be to be amusement for me. I was wrong to even call you such!"

"Well see who's amusing who in a moment!" He pushed off again and attempted to slash at the demon's backside, but instead it sidestepped yet again. It wore a smirk on its face, similar to the one that Sesshomaru wore many times over. "Are you done playing games? Because I am"

Opening its mouth, a beam of light shot out, much too fast for Inuyasha to see as a first move. It quickly found its way to Inuyasha and shot right through his stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed in agony as the beam of light pierced right through him. He fell to the ground, one hand clutching his stomach another holding onto Tetsuaiga to support him. He breathed in ragged gulps as scarlet drops of blood dripped to the ground. _Damn it, that thing is powerful. I didn't even see it coming. Is it from the mainland?_

Just then more beams of light started coming at him, interrupting his thoughts. One pierced his arm, but this time he gritted his teeth, determined not to give the demon satisfaction and scream.

"Damn it all, I've gotta get outta here!" Inuyasha quickly sprung from the ground as giant quill-like beams collided into the ground all around him. He flew off just in time as the smoke and derbies licked at his heels from below. Using the force of the explosions to push himself up, Inuyasha began to make a retreat. He was disgusted with himself for fleeing in battle but it could not be helped at the moment. He would have to find its weakness if he wanted to live.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome had just decided to call out for Inuyasha when a beam of light flew right past her, barley missing her right ear. It was from the battle as many beams had missed Inuyasha and were now randomly firing at any unwary target. Kagome screamed and dived to the ground.

Just then another beam came, right in front of her and there was no way that Kagome could dodge the attack. She screamed again bracing herself for the impact.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you all like the first chapter! I didn't spend as much time on it as I should have so it is not as long. But I will work harder on the next one I promise  Please review and I will try and update as soon as possible! 


	2. Battle!

**A/N:** No I do not own Inuyasha………(although I wish I did) I am simply a happy author of a simple fan-fic. Here is the next chapter. I worked hard so please enjoy!

**Previous: **

Meanwhile Kagome had just decided to call out for Inuyasha when a beam of light flew right past her, barley missing her right ear. It was from the battle as many glowing quills had missed Inuyasha and were now randomly firing at any unwary target. Kagome screamed and dived to the ground.

Just then quill came, right in front of her and there was no way that Kagome could dodge the attack. She screamed again bracing herself for the impact.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came flying right into the path of the glowing quill. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome, taking in the impact of the blow. The two went flying into the air and landed at the base if to rocks adjacent to the river.

"Kagome, Kagome! Are you okay? Kagome say something to me!" Inuyasha began shaking Kagome violently with panic. Kagome had passed out just as the blow had sent her flying into the rocks. She shifted slightly, but no prevail, she had lost conscience.

"Hm, these creatures, so delicate, they would make a fine meal." The large porcupine like creature rose up behind Inuyasha and smirked.

"Who are you?" For the first time, Inuyasha was able to get a good look over the demon. It had large quills all along its backside and along its arms. Giant, killer claws jutted out of its paws and the teeth locked down on its jaws like a cave that had collected too much stalagmite in its mouth over the years. The small beady eyes of the demon only gave it an even queerer appearance. _I don't care what the hell that thing looks like. If it hurt Kagome, then it's gonna pay!_

"That is not your concern! You should be more worried about your own fate little man!" The demon lashed out at Inuyasha with amazing speed.

Caught off guard, Inuyasha threw himself into the side of the hill in order to evade the attack. He got up and was forced to jump yet again, in order to miss having his head severed in the force of the demon's claw.

"Keep on jumping little man; it only excites me when my prey starts getting restless." The demon grinned mockingly and continued lashing at Inuyasha.

_That damn bastard! He's just toying with me! He isn't even trying to kill me, but rather just having fun! And if I am having this much trouble just evading a game, I'm gonna be in trouble when he decides to fight! _

"Look over here is you want to live!"

Inuyasha turned around, but it was to late, the demon's fangs closed in around his arm, dragging him up.

"Arrghhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed as he was lifted straight from the ground, into the air by the demon's fangs. He slashed in vain at the demon's muzzle with his tetsuaiga, but he could not loosen the demon's grip.

"Damn bastard!" Quickly Inuyasha jammed his tetsuaiga into the demon's muzzle and stuck it straight up its mouth.

The porcupine-like demon immediately let go of Inuyasha and gripped onto its wounded muzzle with its stubby hands.

"Ahhhhhh! The demon staggered around blindly, trying to soothe his burning muzzle.

"How dare a small half-demon inflict even the smallest amount of damage to me! I will see that you will not live to regret this weakling!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight with the demon was causing a whole lot of noise and the occasional explosion or two as a few quills escaped the battle zone and found its way into the middle of town.

"Look out!"

"Its coming this way!"

"Duck and cover"

"What on God's name is going on here?"

"Oh no, it hit the coffee shop!"

"Forget the coffee shop and run if you want to live and see tomorrow!"

All around was chaos as people scattered and ran from the glowing quills that came in random directions. There were craters and marks all along the streets as the glowing quills left their last impression. It was a mystery how Kagome would squirm out of this situation when there were maniacal explosions all around her world.

* * *

Enraged, the porcupine-like demon opened its mouth and quills started shooting out in all directions. They downed several trees and even shot right through a portion of the hill that they were fighting next to. The tetsuaiga was also shot out is its mouth and picked up by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged all the quills skillfully, maneuvering from one area to the next. Then with a great burst of strength, he leaped up and struck the creature. As he stabbed tetsuaiga through the demon's arm, he flashed back to the first time that his tetsuaiga had broken. It was all because of Naraku's stupid incarnation. He looked up the demon that he was fighting at the moment; this one was not too different in height as the incarnation of Naraku. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the demon howled in pain and caught Inuyasha in its grasp.

* * *

Kagome had been flitting in and out of conscience all this time. She finally managed to sit up and found herself at the base of two large boulders. She thought back to what had happened. She had been hit by the beam of light…no wait, she hadn't been hit, it had been Inuyasha. _Inuyasha!_

"Inuyasha!" She looked up to find Inuyasha being crushed in the grip of a giant porcupine-like demon. The demon had its hand and claws around him and was slowly grinding and crushing away at him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, hang on! I'll get help!" But even as she said this, she knew that she could do nothing because there was no way anyone in this era could help them, or even get here in time for that matter. _Oh no, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? Inuyasha is being crushed by some giant porcupine demon and all I can do is sit here and watch!

* * *

_

"Hm little man, are you having fun yet? I knew that you would prove to be no entertainment to me. After all, what is a mere hanyou matched to a youkai?"

The demon then separated and claw and pierced Inuyasha right through the stomach for the second time. It smiled maliciously as Inuyasha's pupils dilated.

"Ahhhhhhh-aaaahhhhh----hhh" He screamed again as hot blood poured out of his newly opened wound.

"Shall I finish you off and end my fun, or continue with a few more games, hm?" The demon lifted its claw once again ready to strike when a giant boomerang came flying by and severed off his claw.

He howled in pain and immediately dropped Inuyasha. Unable to do much, Inuyasha lay there almost completely paralyzed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice could be heard as he quickly ran to his friend's aid.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango followed close behind, holding her hiraikotsu in case she needed to attack again.

Inuyasha grunted and forced himself up.

"About time you guys came"

"Where's the tetsuaiga?"

"Still jammed in that freaking bastard's arm. What do you think?"

"We have to get it out, Sango; do you think you can sever the demon's arm with your hiraikotsu?"

"I can try!" Sango heaved her hiraikotsu up and shot it out with enormous force.

"Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang flew at the demon's arm but it did not manage to sever its arm, only inflict more damage which sent the demon into a blind furry.

"Oh no! its gonna attack again! Inuyasha, grab lady Kagome and let's go!"

"Kagome! C'mon!"

"Right!" She quickly jumped onto Inuyasha's back as he took off behind Sango and Miroku.

They ran along the hillside, barley evading the attacks each time as they came. Just then a particularly powerful blast came, catching Sango and Miroku in the force. They flew forward right into Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled the two off of him and took off again.

"You guys are too slow, where is Kirara?"

"She is with Kaede bearing a broken leg"

"How about Shippo?"

"With Kirara."

"You cannot escape me!" The demon shot out quills that engulfed the hillside with a glowing light.

"Dammit that this is gonna kill us all if I don't do something!" Inuyasha dropped Kagome into Miroku's arms and faced the demon.

"Inuyasha what are you doing, you'll be killed!" Kagome's voice was filled with panic.

"Shut up! If I don't kill that thing right now than it is gonna kill us anyways! I would rather die trying then like a coward!" Inuyasha turned towards the demon and growled fiercely.

"You've tested my patience long enough, I'm gonna make sure that I put a stop to your existence!"

"Mm, let's see you try and strike me again; _hanyou_! I was merely toying with you in the beginning, even when I was shooting out the quills. But now, I have decided to destroy you and then have the pleasure of torturing your little miko friend and then skinning her alive! You have not even witnessed my true power yet! But you will soon enough! See you in the afterlife hanyou!" A glowing light began to form above the demon. It grew stronger and bigger with each passing second.

_Damn this is bad. What the hell is that thing? _Inuyasha looked up; his brow was lined with sweat and scarlet blood was slowly dripping onto the ground from his open wounds.

_Wait, I sense a demonic power that attack, it has a demonic ora. If I use my bakuryuha, then I could send his attack straight back at him!_

"Rrraaagh!" The demonic attack was released.

"Oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome made a move to go to Inuyasha's side, but was pulled back my Miroku.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha sent out whirlwinds of power and turned the demonic attack right back around.

The porcupine-like demon's eyes grew large with fear. He yelled out as his own attack came right back at his and disintegrated him into dust and bones.

Inuyasha stared at the demon for a moment. Then he fell to his knees and gave into his wounds, allowing a pool of blood surround him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came running up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, disregarding the blood that slowly dripped onto her uniform.

"Inuyasha are you alright? Oh please don't pass out again!" She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and concern lining her face.

"Kagome…I'm okay, don't worry about me. You don't have to cry...are you alright?"

"Mm, I'm okay."

Inuyasha weighed his choices for a minute and then thought better to thank Miroku and Sango for coming to his rescue. After all, if it had not been for them, then he would be no better off the porcupine demon at the moment.

"Miroku, Sango, thank you for coming to me."

Miroku blinked and Sango coughed. Wow, did that demon knock too much blood out of Inuyasha or was he actually thanking them?

"No problem" Miroku managed to cough out after a silence.

"But your wounds are still very serious; we have to get back to Kaede's to dress your wounds Inuyasha.

"Feh, these wounds are nothing! You don't have to worry Sango. My body is built a lot tougher than yours!"

"Oh come on, how many times have we heard that excuse Inuyasha!" His friend gave him a stern look that didn't seem to suit the houshi.

"Feh, I'm fine!"

"But we still have to get back! C'mon Inuyasha, let's go before you pass out from loss of blood again. And remember that Kirara isn't here to carry you this time!"

"I don't need carrying! I'll be fine!"

Just then, Kagome looked up to see a helicopter flying right above them. And it had the local news label on it too. It took her a moment to realize what this really meant.

_Oh crap, this is bad,_ _had the helicopter really taped all of the battle?_

"Um guys, we have a problem…"

* * *

**A/N**: So there's the 2nd chapter. Yea I know this one was long, I told you I would make it better. And anyways, please review, it would mean a lot to me! Thank you!

**Friends thoughts at school: **

**M: **Deb, your such a retard! All you ever talk about is Inuyasha!

**Me:** Oh w/e! But he is justy so hot!

**A:** What else is new?


	3. Into The Flames

**A/N:** Hiya, I am updating as fast as humanly possible right now. laughs(taking advantage of the time when I don't have every much homework) I am having quite a bit of fun at the moment from writing. I have not started on the storyline yet because I want to make this fan-fic long and meaningful. Please understand that it will be very long, but I am working very hard on a good organized storyline and I am making sure that **all **of my info is accurate. Thank you for reading my fan-fic and I promise that I will make this one very good!

**Sesshomaru lovers**: Like I said before, I have dragged out the intro to my story a bit. Sorry about that….but I will add Sesshomaru in **very** soon! He will be in the story either the 4th chapter or the 5th. I promise! So keep reading and keep your fingers crossed that I update soon. (don't worry I will)

**Previous**: Just then, Kagome looked up to see a helicopter flying right above them. And it had the local news label on it too. It took her a moment to realize what this really meant.

_Oh crap, this is bad,_ _had the helicopter really taped all of the battle?_

"Um guys, we have a problem…"

* * *

"What is it Kagome?" Sango looked at her friend questionably.

"Um…you guys see that helicopter up there?"

"What's a helicopter?"

"It's a big flying contraption that carries people in it, but that isn't the problem. The thing is that it is from the local news station and I think that it recorded the battle!"

"Amazing! A contraption that actually let's you replay events? Kagome, your world is truly filled with wonders!" The houshi looked up at the helicopter which was now flying away.

"I don't see what the big deal is….I mean I remember the time when I was recorded in your world! There was nothing big about that!" Inuyasha scoffed and placed his arms in the noose of his sleeves.

Kagome flinched remembering the time that Inuyasha had been on television. He had saved a small girl from a burning building and gotten himself in the midst of a crowd in the process. She sighed at Inuyasha's naive attitude. It had been a gib deal! He was very lucky that he didn't have manical dog/deomon hunters at his heels ready to catch and disect his parts for expiments.

"That wasn't anything compared to this! I mean this was a battle! And how am I supposed to explain a giant porcupine shooting quills out of its mouth!"

"Feh, well it isn't my problem, you just figure out a way to deal with it yourself!"

"And how do I suppose I do that?"

"I said that it wasn't my problem so get off my back already you wench!" Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome which turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Rrrgh! Inuyasha SIT!" He went crashing into the ground as a pool of blood surrounded him.

"Opps….."

"Well that ended the argument, nicely put Lady Kagome."

"I think he passed out…"

"No problem, we can easily take him back to Lady Kaede so he can have his wounds dressed. Would you like to come back with us now?"

"No thank you, I have a lot to sort out at the moment."

The houshi nodded understandably at the young woman that stood before him.

"Mm, well you may come back when you are ready, we will be waiting for you."

Kagome noddedas Mirokuturned to go.

"Don't worry I won't be long."

"Take care Kagome!" Sango quickly gave her friend a tight hug and smiled.

"Mm, I will do my best. Good luck with Inuyasha!"

She turned in the direction of her home, bracing herself for the impact of the battle. This was not going to be good….

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of town…in a state of complete shock. This was **definitely** not good. She stared at the destruction around her, taking everything in. The road had large craters in them and there was cement and derbies all around. There were multiple buildings that suffered from a fierce attack and several downed trees. It looked like a mini aftermath of World War II. She began heading towards her home, and fortunately encountered no one. She wasn't particularly surprised by this, considering everyone had probably fled the freak explosions.

As she walked home, Kagome began thinking up of excuses for the little "exploding quills" incident.

"Uh mom, I had a little incident with some exploding chemicals from school, it was no big deal really…I mean not like it made it on the news or anything…." Oh she would never buy that! And besides what kind of school chemical had the power of a nuclear weapon!

Kagome continued thinking up of excuses; some even involved Inuyasha having toxic exploding gases that spontaneously blew up when they touched water. But she knew that none of these would work. Her mother could always tell through Kagome's lies, even when they were very well thought up. After all, she was her _mother._ In the end, Kagome decided to tell her mother the truth about what had happened.

She arrived home sooner then she had thought to. Bracing herself for the impact, Kagome pushed open the front door. But before she could even say 'I had a freak accident in the middle of town and it kinda blew up everything in sight' (or something along those lines) her mother came flying out of the house and wrapped her arms around her precious daughter.

"Oh Kagome, we were all so worried! Sota has been hysterical since he saw what was on the news! Oh Kagome dear, are you alright?" Her mother held her back by her shoulders and inspected Kagome carefully.

"Mm, I'm alright. Sorry for making you guys worry so much…"

"Kagome, you're back! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Her grandpa's voice could be heard from inside the kitchen. He quickly rushed out and gave Kagome a hug.

"Kagome, don't ever make us worry like that again!" her grandpa said sternly.

"Oh you shouldn't give up hope in our Kagome so easily dear, after all she has that dog demon with the cute fuzzy ears with her." Her mother's kind face glowed happily down at Kagome.

Kagome was about to apologize again when she heard Sota coming from the other room.

"Sis, you're ok!" He was wiping tears away from his face and running towards Kagome.

"Oh so you actually worried about me?" Kagome said this in a surprised voice that stopped Sota in his tracks.

"Huh, oh it wasn't you that I was worried about; it was…um…Inuyasha! Yea, where is he anyways?"

"He passed out from loss of blood and went back home. And what do you mean you weren't worried about me! You were crying, it is written all over your face!"

"I was not crying!" His hands bunched up into little fits as he spoke.

"Oh yea, well mama said that you were hysterical over me!" Kagome mimicked a crying baby which made Sota cough out another string of protests.

"Does anyone want any tea; I think that it would be a good idea! I'll make some now!" Kagome's mother quickly put a hand over Sota's mouth and turned towards the kitchen.

"Kagome dear, why don't you go up into your room and rest for a while, you must be absolutely exhausted! There's a bath waiting for you upstairs."

"Thanks mom." Kagome walked up the staircase into the bathtub. She took off her clothes and laid them near the sink. Then she carefully dipped herself inside the tub. She sat still for a while, and caught sight of the blood on her uniform. Kagome sighed inwardly, Inuyasha was bleeding heavily, and she was very worried about him. But she couldn't go back right now, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed to straighten things out at school before making another trip to the feudal era… Kagome slid even farther into the water out of pure exhaustion. Then without meaning to, she fell asleep, still engulfed with thoughts of Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself tucked neatly in her bed. She sat up and remembered falling asleep in the bathtub. She mentally struck herself for doing so; she could have easily drowned falling asleep like that! Her mother must have come to check on her and found her asleep and put her in bed. Kagome got out of bed slowly, putting on her school uniform; her mother must have taken the blood stains out of it as well because it was as good as new. Yawning, Kagome walked downstairs for breakfast. Passing a clock on the wall, she continued on, but then froze and backed up.

Did that clock just say 9:52am? She was already late! Kagome quickly grabbed a toast and stuffed it in her mouth. Then snatching up her lunch, she ran out the door towards school, barely acknowledging her mother shouting after her to be careful about crossing the street.

Kagome ran past three lights, under a bridge, and covered at least three blocks in very little time at all. She ran towards her school, not even considering what her teacher would say to her for leaving class so suddenly the other day _and_ being late. Kagome hurried through the hallway, counting off the lockers. This had become quite a habit for her lately. She ran to the classroom labeled 1A and opened the door.

"So Miss Higurashi, you have finally decided to join us now haven't you?" Kagome warily looked up at her teacher, then the clock; it read 10:01am. She had made good time getting here, but apparently not good enough. She sat down in her seat as a wave of snickers surrounded her. The following three periods passed without much events. Kagome found herself falling asleep in class more and more often now. And the times that she was awake, she was staring blankly at the teacher, often daydreaming.

The bell rang for break and the students hurried outside. Kagome followed her friends, not really listening to what they were saying. Just then, a familiar voice sounded behind Kagome, snapping her back to reality.

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing? I heard of the Tuberculosis that you had. Man that must be the most serious case so far! Well here, I brought some nutrition drinks for you, they should get you up and going in no time at all!" Hojo gave Kagome a 6-pack case of what looked like to be, power drinks.

"Um…thanks." Kagome stared down uncertainly at the pack that was now in her hands. But she was really yelling at the grandpa inside her head. _Tuberculosis? How on earth could he say that! That disease usually means that I am gonna die! Couldn't he just say I had a really bad cold like any other normal parent would say!_

Kagome was once again snapped from her thoughts as she heard Hojo blab on about seeing a play on Sunday.

"So how about it Kagome, I know that you aren't feeling too well, but do you think that you could make it through a play without having your lungs getting congested?"

Kagome stared blankly at Hojo who was too absorbed in talking to notice Kagome's blank stare. She wasn't really paying much attention to Hojo, she was really thinking about Inuyasha. Why she was thinking about Inuyasha whlie someone was asking her on a date was beyond her. But just the other night, he had held her to him. He had wrapped his strong arms around her and embraced her for real. They had not said anything, but Kagome could almost hear Inuyasha's voice ringing in her mind. _Kagome, I have been waiting for a long time to say this to you, and I could just never find the right mood. But now, I just know that I can't wait any longer. Kagome, please, would you be my mate? _This thought nearly brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She knew that Inuyasha wanted to say this to her, but she wished that he would stop thinking and start acting. But just the pure pleasure of the thought brought a smile to Kagome's face.

"So how about it Kagome, do you think that you could sit through a play with me?"

Still engulfed in thoughts of Inuyasha, Kagome replied to Inuyasha's request aloud.

"Yes, yes I do." Kagome was still completely oblivious that she had just agreed to going out with Hojo.

"That's great. I'll come by and pick you up at 7:00!"

Kagome's two friends gathered in around her.

"Oh Kagome, you'll have so much fun with him!"

"Huh? What did I say? Who's him?"

Kagome's friend gave her a strange look, but before she could reply, Kagome's other friend Yumi came running to her.

"Kagome, you were on the news the other day! I couldn't believe it! And what was that thing that the dog guy was fighting? It looked like a porcupine, except in a giant, demented form. What were you doing in the battle? Who's the monk, and the girl with the giant boomerang? And is that dog-guy really with you? He was kinda cute for a guy with ears… Oh my gosh! That dog guy, he's your boyfriend isn't he? Now it all makes sense! No wonder why we couldn't figure out who your mystery boyfriend was! He's a dog!"

Kagome quickly changed from taken aback by the bombard of questions to angry.

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend and I don't love him!" But even as Kagome said this, she gritted her teeth because she knew that the second part was not true.

"Oh, you're lying! And don't even try to say that it isn't true, because it is written all over your face!"

Kagome gave an embarrassed look. She hadn't ever thought that her friends would ever see Inuyasha…

"Look, I don't love him okay? Maybe I like him a bit, but definitely **not **love!" She walked off, cursing at herself for being so harsh at her friends.

It was the last period of the day, and thank the lord for that! The day had been so long for Kagome because she was anxious to see Inuyasha's condition, and now she had to work very hard to avoid the subject of Inuyasha with her friends. It didn't wok too well, whenever her friends saw her, they would bombard her with a load of questions about the strange people on the news the other day, and then other students would notice her and start asking her questions as well. The only way she could avoid being surrounded by people was to avoid her friends, something that she hated to do. And by the end of the day, Kagome was absolutely exhausted.

Kagome tried listening to the teacher talk about grammar, adverbs, and linking verbs, but she soon found herself doing what she always did in class: sleeping. Kagome had a wonderful dream that she was sitting in a tree with beautiful sakura blooming in them. Then there was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara at the base of the tree. Shippo was happily playing with the sakura all around them. Then the sakura slowly turned into apple blossoms, and then bloomed. The apples were as sweet as ever and Kagome loved every bite of it. Kagome was just about to put another one in her mouth when a shout awakened her. Annoyed at whoever had awoken her from her dream, Kagome looked around to find the source of the noise. She also found out that she had been drooling on the text book while she was dreaming. Those apples really had tasted good. Just then another voice snapped her back to her senses.

"Oh my gosh, there really is a fire, and it's Higurashi shrine!"

"Kagome really snapped this time. She looked out the open window to see her home being burnt down by flames. Well she couldn't exactly make out the flames, but she saw smoke coming from the area and that was all she needed to get going. Quickly disregarding the teacher's command to stay calm, Kagome ran out the door of the classroom. She ran down the stairs, took two rights and turned one more corner to find herself at the front door. Kagome had not even counted the lockers this time, all she was focused on was getting home.

Kagome ran on home as fast as possible. She flashed back to the last time that the shrine had caught on fire. It had thankfully only been the storehouse, and really had not caused too much damage. But this one was different, for her to see it so far away at her school; it must mean that this fire was big.

Kagome arrived at the shrine almost without knowing it. She ran towards the blazing flames without thinking. Yanking at the door, which really was not necessary considering it fell off its hinges when Kagome touched it, she ran inside. Inside Kagome started searching for any sign of her family.

"Mom, Grandpa? Sota Buyo!" Kagome then started into a flurry of coughing, she had better save the little air around her and just look for them. Kagome entered the kitchen, well at least what used to be the kitchen, now it was ablaze with flames and completely unrecognizable. She looked for anyone that might be in there, but nothing came up. Kagome was about to try the stairs, but found them completely cut off at the third step. Flames licked at the ends of the stairs and began slowly crawling up to the top of the room. The stairs were out of question. Dropping to her knees, Kagome crawled around the living room and the remains of the sofa. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Kagome crawled towards the front door, about to try looking in the mud room, but then a piece of wood fell on her. It burned her skin and made Kagome scream. She tried to pull it off, but the air was getting thin. Slowly Kagome found herself flitting in and out of conscience. Finally she gave into the beckoning darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Wow it was really long… but worth it. Please review! Thanks!

**Friend's thoughts**:

**Me: **Inuyasha is the hottest ever! He is so cute; do you like him in his demon form of his human form? I personally love him in his human form!

**M: **I think that Soka is sooooo much better then Inuyasha! He is so much cuter! And he hangs around Ang, AN AIRNENDER!

**Teacher:** A demon? Airbender?

**Both: **Yea! They're both so hot! Which one do you like better You had better pick Soka/Inuyasha!

**Teacher**: Ok, I think that it is about time that we called in the psychologists and mental facilities…

**Me:** twitch twitch


	4. Sesshomaru's Decision

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am updating rather quickly right now so please enjoy! And I am finally gonna start the storyline on this chapter! That means that Mr. Fluffy (Sesshomaru) wiil be in it! Yay! Enjoy!

**Weird note**: Hey, to all you Sango fans out there, I know that this is a really weird thing to say, but I found out how to do my hair like how Sango does it! It looks so good! I wish that I had thought of it sooner!

**Previous: **"Mom, Grandpa? Sota Buyo!" Kagome then started into a flurry of coughing, she had better save the little air around her and just look for them. Kagome entered the kitchen, well at least what used to be the kitchen, now it was ablaze with flames and completely unrecognizable. She looked for anyone that might be in there, but nothing came up. Kagome was about to try the stairs, but found them completely cut off at the third step. Flames licked at the ends of the stairs and began slowly crawling up to the top of the room. The stairs were out of question. Dropping to her knees, Kagome crawled around the living room and the remains of the sofa. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Kagome crawled towards the front door, about to try looking in the mud room, but then a piece of wood fell on her. It burned her skin and made Kagome scream. She tried to pull it off, but the air was getting thin. Slowly Kagome found herself flitting in and out of conscience. Finally she gave into the beckoning darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

"Ow my head, it feels like someone dropped a hammer on me…" Kagome looked around as her vision slowly started to come back to her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" A kind lady's voice was audible right in front of Kagome.

Kagome forced herself up; her leg didn't feel too bad, considering what had fell on it earlier.

"What happened here? Wait, the shrine!" Kagome looked over in the shrine's direction to see a smoldering pile of rubbish. She stared at it a moment longer, unable to take in what had just happened to her home. The lady simply waited for Kagome, allowing her to take all the time she needed. Just then Kagome realized that her mom wasn't there beside her. Neither was her grandpa of Sota.

"Where are they! What happened to them?" The lady didn't need to know who 'they' and 'them' were. She knew perfectly well. The lady squeezed Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry dear, but your parents, they…they were lost. There was no way we could save them, nor your little brother. We only found you because you were to close to the doorway.

At first Kagome simply stared, then her look of confusion slowly turned into a look of terror. Wave after wave after wave of shock hit her over and over again. She felt like she was drowning, and she didn't put up any resistance towards it. She simply let the pain and the suffering, all of it to overwhelm her and somehow soothe her. But this didn't last for long, after a minute, Kagome got up. She laughed at the lady.

"That…that was funny, that really was. You really got me! You really got me that time!" Kagome started into a maniacal laughter, but continued to back away, not wanting to hear what she knew was true, but it came.

"I'm sorry, it isn't a joke, they're really gone." Kagome listened to the lady, then started screaming.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to here you words! I don't care! Just get away from me you damn idiot!" She ran towards the sacred well, letting her emotions overwhelm her and turn into the harsh words that she had just spat out. She continued running, not even caring if anyone saw her go through. All she wanted was to run away from this…this dream. Yes that was it, it was all a dream. But deep down, Kagome's heart knew what her mind was rejecting. They were gone, they were really, really gone. She ran towards the well, which was the only establishment still intact at the shrine besides the sacred tree. She dived into it, despitethe protestsof the firemen around her. Kagome traveled through time, not caring where she went, she simply wanted to run away from it all.

Climbing out of the well, Kagome started to run again. She no longer felt weariness, frustration, or anger, all she saw was the path in front of her. She continued running, not even knowing from what anymore. She passed the village, and ran into the forest, and yet she didn't stop. She simply ran, on and on, letting her tears flow freely and undetected down onto her uniform. The pain of the tragedy and almost driven Kagome to the point of insanity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just finished having his wounds dressed when he smelled salt. But there was something different about it rather than the salt that you found in oceans or in stalagmite. No, these were tears….Kagome's tears. Without a second thought, Inuyasha sped out of the hut in the direction of the scent.

"Aye, Inuyasha, come back! Ye wounds, they are not yet healed." Kaede called after Inuyasha, but her command fell on deaf ears.

"Come on Sango, let's go."

"Mm, Kirara!"

"Rawr" The feline demon transformed and hurried after Sango and Miroku.

* * *

At last, Kagome could run no more, and shed no more tears. She seemed to he exhausted all her means of expressing her pain. So Kagome simply sat, and waited for she didn't know what. Kagome sat there for a long while, and unconsciously formed a barrier from her and the outside world. She sat staring into the lake. Everything had happened in such a short amount of time. It was like a dream, almost, but too realistic. She watched as two small dragonflies danced around the shimmering water lilies. It was very beautiful, and reminded her of Inuyasha, although she didn't know why. She stared at the small dragonflies, their lives were so small and seemingly insignificant, and yet, they were still there, they still had a purpose. Outside their small world, there were so many living creatures, all which served a purpose. The large maple and oaks that surrounded the small pool of water cast reflections upon the lake. Their beautiful leaves each cast an individual shadow upon the still water. Slowly, without really thinking, Kagome lowered the barrier that she had formed. Kagome looked down into her own reflection, she felt even smaller than the dragonfly. What was her purpose in life anyways? Inuyasha….yes Inuyasha, but he had Kikyo, he didn't need her, she was simply and small intersection in his life that he had to overcome. She didn't even know why she considered mating him. So far, all she had been was an obstacle in Inuyasha's life that made him miserable. Kagome stared at the water, as silent tears fell onto the lush grass below her.

* * *

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scentfor some time, but for some strange reason, her scent had disappeared. He looked around in dismay, searching for the woman that he loved. Just then her scent flooded into his senses again, this time incredibly strong. He looked up to see Kagome sitting at the river's edge, shedding silent tears. Inuyasha walked slowly up to Kagome, and put his arm around her. They were silent for some time, then Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yea, what is it?"

"What am I to you?"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" There was a short pause.

"You heard me, what am I to you. Do I place any value, or am I simply some silly girl with stupid hopes?"

"Kagome…no you're not that! You mean more than anything to me Kagome!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha? Am I not just some silly obstacle in your way of Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was taken aback with this question, and answered a little more harshly than he should have.

"No! You're not that Kagome! Why can't you just understand that? You mean the world to me! I'm nothing without you! I don't need Kikyo, i need you."

This was the first time that Kagome had heard these words, and they sprung fresh tears to her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at the crying miko and slowly pulled her into his arms. He lay his head against Kagome'sshoulder and sat still.

"Oh Inuyasha, what am I going to do?"

"Do what? what do you mean?"

"My parents, they're gone…They died, they left me alone in the world. It is as if everything was taked away from me, all of the life that i once knew."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and then embraced her even tighter than before.

Kagome felt safe in Inuyasha's strong grasp, like nothing could break them apart.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"It…it was a fire, it destroyed my home and all that is left of my family!"

"No, don't say that Kagome, you still have us…you still have me. At the least I will be your family, don't worry, I won't ever let any harm come to you."

Kagome nodded and pressed her face into Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

The king of the youkai lords paced around his castle angrily. He had recently had an interface with Inuyasha, and beat him down good, but it wasn't good enough. Inuyasha had such a strong will and a stubborn mind that no matter how hard Sesshomaru pounded him into the ground, he always came back up. He growled, there was only one way to completely and totally defeat him little brother. It was to break his spirit. He had given this some thought before, and it seemed that in every battle that the encountered, his hanyou brother always protected the young miko that traveled with him. If he were to take the woman away, it would bring Inuyasha to a state of total anger. But if he were to make the woman inaccessible for long enough, then it would surely bring Inuyasha to his knees. No…the great youkai lord could not stoop that low, there had to be another objective. Rin. She was a growing child, and needed to obtain skills in order to stay alive. He couldn't be by her side forever. He would have Kagome teach Rin archery, maybe even some other line of defense, and then where Rin became old enough, he could finally mate with her. This seemed to be a good enough motive; he narrowed his eyes and sneered. His little brother would be to his knees and begging him soon enough.

* * *

Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to Kaede and the others.They had had almost no fights since the day he had embraced her. They seemed to be at a silent resolve with each other, which proved to me a good thing for everyone, due to the lack of shouting. Kagome sat down and lay against Inuyasha. She had become considerably close to him these past few days. She was about to ask Inuyasha if he was up to a walk when there was a sudden gust of wind. Inuyasha stood up and drew Tetsuaiga.

"Who's there?"

"Hm, I see that you are fast to react when it comes to that _woman_ of yours." Sesshomaru stood in all his glory right before Inuyasha. His calm attitude and cloaked emotions was enough to drive Inuyasha insane.

"Put that thing down, I have no intention of fighting you again, that is unless you want another beating."

Inuyasha winced at the memory of the last battle. Sesshomaru had shown no mercy and pounded him basically senseless. He had no intention of going through that again.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I will be taking that woman of yours little brother." Sesshomau let a small smile curl upon his lips.

"Don't you touch dare Kagome!" The idea of his brother laying hands on Kagome was enough to make his blood boil. He would fight to the death for her. Sesshomaru quickly picked up Kagome and rose up.

" Put her down! Windscar!" But the attack was to no avail, Sesshomaru quickly dodged it and flew off with Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after Inuyasha, but it did not do any good. She would never be returned to Inuyasha unless Sesshomaru returned her himself.

"Let me go! Bring me back to Inuyasha now!"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the girl's request and simply flew on. They went through a barrier that surrounded the castle and flew onto the front lawn. Sesshomaru gently set Kagome down and eyed the miko. She seemed to small and powerless, but he knew better, this girl had tamed Inuyasha and even possessed spiritual powers. He had to be careful around her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing brining me here? Take me back to Inuyasha right now!"

The youkai paid no attention to the girl and dragged her inside the castle. Kagome continued shouting, something Sesshomaru guessed, was obtained from being with Inuyasha for so long. Well where ever she had obtained her 'shouting ability' it was annoying the crap out of him. It was good that he had made something before hand to correct this problem.

"Hey are you even listening to me? Bring me back right now! What right do you have taking me in broad daylight like that! You have some nerve to…" The rest of the sentence was lost as Sesshomaru had suddenly appeared on top of Kagome.

"Now tell me woman, you have the power to make my little brotherfall to the ground now don't you?" Kagome thought that Sesshomaru was referring to the 'sit' command that she possessed. So summoning up her courage, she replied.

"Yes I can! And if you don't take me back to him right this instant, I will do a lot worse to you then just 'sitting!' The youkai narrowed his eyes dangerously and in an instant, he had Kagome pinned to the ground with one arm.

"Don't underestimate me wench!" Sesshomaru had his claws around Kagome's neck and a firm grip on her. But surprisingly, he was not cuttingKagome off from air;but rather simply holding her down. Kagome tried to break free, but couldn't move. A neckless similar to the rosary that Inuyasha wore was placed around her neck. It had green beads and small yellow tooth like designs. Sesshomaru got off of Kagome.

"Huh? What is this?" Kagome looked down at the neckless.

"You remember the rosary that binds you to Inuyasha? Well this here is similar to that, only made especially for mikos. It took me a while to make it, so you won't have such an easy time with it. I will demonstrate what it does, as I am sure it has a similar sensation as the rosary neckless…"

"Utsu" Kagome immediately went smashing into the ground, face first. The feeling was way more powerful then she could have expected. Now she knew how Inuyasha felt whenever she said 'sit.' And it wasn't just having her face smashed to the ground as she had thought, it was much worse. First the neckless seemed to be drawn to the ground so it pulled her neck down, taking herface with it. Then it felt as if 10 fists came down at her all at once. They pounded her back, arms, and legs.Kagome guessed that they were the beams of light that she always saw come down onto Inuyasha whenever she 'sat' him. She promised herself to never 'sit' Inuyasha again as long as she lived to get this thing off.

"Pleasant feeling now isn't it? The imitation of the rosary can only be taken off by a youkai of the same blood as me, same goes as who can operate the neckless. Now this was not placed there to torture you, but to simply keep you in check. Do as I please and you will be spared from pain; disobey me, and this is what happens." Sesshomaru sneered at the miko that was now on the ground. He turned and left the room, but not before saying 'Utsu' one last time. Kagome smashed into the ground this time, nearly knocking her senseless; the marble floor wasn't exactly soft and fluffy. How on earth did Inuyasha manage to stay conscious during all his 'sit' sessions! She groaned and slowly tried to pick herself up.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall calmly, he was definitely going to have fun with the girl.

* * *

**A/N**: Well there's the 4th chapter! Ya see, I told you it would have the storyline in it! Hah! And I know that you all might think that it was a little harsh to put the rosary around Kagome's neck, but I needed this story to become more interesting. It is just a good thing that I don't own Kagome or that would be bad! I will try and update soon! Please review!

**Friend's thoughts**: (On aim)

**Jaime: **Hey Deborah, let's roleplay! Here goes!

Inuyasha: Aims windscar at Deborah and she dies.

**Jaime: **Boy that was a short roleplay!

**Me:** I hate you…


	5. Knock First, Then Enter

**A/N: **Well a hurricane is hitting my house so there is really nothing to do but write fan-fictions. So I might even make two chapters today. Just keep on checking in. Oh yea and I know that most of you just review once and then never review again, but **please** keep on reviewing! It means a lot to me! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

**Mean review: **Hey Deborah! Lol! I love that roleplay! But if you are dead, how can you say that you hate me? Besides, must you lie? I didn't say that on AIM. I sent it to you on email. But, I should complain, you die anyways. I could help but notice that all the reviews are from people at school. Gosh Deborah. Did you tell the whole school to read your fanfiction? Well, read your email soon. See you later! Oh wait, I wanna roleplay again.

Inuyasha: Chases after Deborah with claws GET BACK HERE!  
Deborah: Runs and screams for her life  
Kagome: Inuyasha...SIT!  
Inuyasha falls to the ground  
Inuyasha gets up and uses the Windscar on Deborah and she dies  
Oh well, no more fanfictions from here anymore! Lol  
Kagome: Oh well, Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice.  
Inuyasha: But she desevered it...  
Kagome: Oh well.  
Everyone walks away  
Sesshoumaru comes and revives Deborah  
Rin: AH! IT IS A MONSTER! Drops dead  
Sesshoumaru: Great she died...again...kills Deborah and revives Rin  
evereyone walks away  
Kikyo comes and ignores here  
Deborah just stay there until she rots away and everyone lived happily every after. Except for Kikyu cause she dies anyways by Naraku! YES!

**If any of you love my fan-fiction and want me to continue writing, then you will review my story and tell lil fluff girl (Jaime) TO DROP DEAD! I will also recognize you on my fan-fictions if you make a role play against her. Thank you for your kind support. **

**Important note: **The word 'utsu' that I have used to make Kagome 'sit' means hit in Japanese. So instead of saying "Sesshomaru 'sat' Kagome" I will say "Sesshomaru 'hit' Kagome" I just wanted to clarify that with my readers.

**Previous:** "Pleasant feeling now isn't it? The imitation of the rosary can only be taken off by a youkai of the same blood as me, same goes as who can operate the neckless. Now this was not placed there to torture you, but to simply keep you in check. Do as I please and you will be spared from pain; disobey me, and this is what happens. Sesshomaru sneered at the miko that was now on the ground. He turned and left the room, but not before saying 'Utsu' one last time. Kagome smashed into the ground this time, nearly knocking her senseless; the marble floor wasn't exactly soft and fluffy. How on earth did Inuyasha manage to stay conscious during all his 'sit' sessions! She groaned and slowly tried to pick herself up.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall calmly, he was definitely going to have fun with the girl.

* * *

Even though Kagome pretty much knew that the imitation rosary could not be taken off by her own hands, she pulled at it anyways. She simply had to get this stupid thing off before it killed her. Kagome yanked as hard as she could, and surprisingly, the rosary came right off as if it were a regular neckless. Kagome stared at the rosary in shock, wondering why Sesshomaru would make something like this. Did he honestly believe that Kagome would simply keep it on without trying to remove it? Kagome threw the imitation down onto the ground and sat down on a chair with unusually patterned designs on it. But just as she sat down, the imitation rosary started glowing, then placed itself right back on Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Wha? What is this thing?" She yanked it off again, but got the same result. It somehow magically flew right back on her. In panic, Kagome grabbed the neckless and threw it in the nearest chest that she could find. She slammed the top shut and sat on it. At first it seemed as if this had done the trick, but just then, the rosary rose up again, and glided right through the chest as if it were some sort of celestial being. It floated up to Kagome and placed itself in its proper place…again. _Great just great! Now I have some sort of celestial neckless stocking me and it's freaking me out! _

"Well…I can't think of anyway to get this off for now so I will just have to bear with it." _Oh that Sesshomaru! He has some nerve taking me from Inuyasha, and then putting a rosary around me! If I could put a rosary around his neck, oh that would be the day! I would 'sit' him to death! _Normally Kagome would have left the castle right now and gone looking for Inuyasha so he could take this off her, but she sensed a barrier around the castle. And it was the 'keep everyone from coming in and out' kind. She sighed and began to think about what she could do next. Sesshomaru had simply left her by herself, which she really didn't mind, considering she wanted to avoid getting 'hit' again.

Ok, so she was the hostage of Inuyasha's evil half brother who had tried to kill him and Kagome on a numerous of occasions. This was simply great! How would she get out of this one alive? But now that Kagome thought about it, Sesshomaru had to have a motive to bring her here. He wouldn't simply take his little brother's friend without a reason, Sesshomaru simply wasn't like that. That must mean that he had taken Kagome, not to kill her because he could do that without taking her hostage, but for some other unknown reason. She sighed; at least that matter was cleared. Now there was the thing of what to do next. She was sitting in an elegant room with many hallways leading to different rooms of the castle. She tried to decide which hallway to explore. At last, she decided on the hallway with the picture of a wolf baying to the moon at the entrance. It seemed relatively interesting.

* * *

"C'mon already! Can't you pick up the pace? Kagome needs our help!" Inuyasha had been furious about the aspect that his brother had taken Kagome, and he was ready to beat Sesshomaru into a bloody pulp for doing so.

"We're trying Inuyasha; do you think it possible for you to slow down the slightest bit?" The houshi was already exhausted from comtinuously shouthing atthe furious hanyou.

"Not a chance! If you can't keep up, then just stay behind!"

"Kirara, c'mon catch up!" Sango gave her exhausted feline demon a pat and encouraged her on.

"It's times like these that I long for the warm caress of a woman." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's bottom and stroked her. This resulted in a hefty slap.

"Keep your hands to yourself! How many times do I have to say that!"

"Maybe once more." The houshi stroked Sango again, and this time her slap actually threw him off of Kirara.

"Idiot" Shippo scoffed at Miroku.

"Miroku quit messing around, we have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha was becoming more and more irritated at his friend's behavior, especially at a time like this.

"You are such a pervert! Stay off of me!"

* * *

Kagome had been walking for some time down a hallway and was completely lost! She had tried to keep count of the number of turns that she made, but soon found it impossible to tell left from right. She figured that she had been walking for about 30 minutes and knew that she was being missed, one way or another. She winced at the idea of what Sesshomaru would do to her…she was dead afraid of him now, something that she had never been. Now she understood why Inuyasha always looked so scared whenever Kagome was angry.

_Hm, that miko is probably getting herself into trouble. I wouldn't be surprised; after all, I didn't expect my brother to discipline her properly anyways. _The youkai lord smiled to himself, the miko may be the rebellious type, but he had full power over her. And he liked having others sway to his command almost instantly. Standing up, Sesshomaru started walking towards the doorway in order to retrieve the wandering miko. He easily picked up her scent and knew exactly where she was.

_Oh man, now I really am lost! I have no idea where I am! Wait a second; didn't I just see that picture? Oh no I'm going in circles!_ Frustrated and exhausted, Kagome leaned against the wall to think things through. She stared at a stone pillar with youkai designs carved along side of it. There was a beautiful woman in the center, depicting, Kagome guessed, Inuyasha's mother. She stared at the pillar, examining its beauty and extreme detail. She reached out a hand and carefully touched the woman near the bottom. The woman looked surprisingly like herself. Her hair was done in a different fashion, but her face and figure looked almost identical to her own. Amazed, Kagome stared at the woman a while longer, wondering why she would be in a pillar depicting youkai. Kagome slowly turned around and bumped headfirst into a somebody. Startled, Kagome looked up. Sesshomaru stood there, with an expression on his face that said 'are you done playing games yet? Because I am'.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just looking around, is there a problem with that?" Kagome's fear of being 'hit' was quickly dissolved into annoyance at the youkai's silent approach. He coudl at least make some signal that he was approaching.

"Ironic isn't it? That you would find the one pillar in the whole castle depicting Inuyasha's mother. And even more ironic, that you would find a woman representing yourself. I guess you and my stupid brother were meant to be together."

"Wait just a second? What is that supposed to mean! Just because I found my carving on a pillar doesn't mean that I am meant to be with him!" Although Kagome liked the sound of the youkai's words, she would never admit her love of Inuyasha to someone like Sesshomaru.

"The stupidity of humans never ceases to amaze me."

"And what do you mean by that?"

The youkai simply smirked and turned around. It was obvious that he wasn't going to say anymore, after all, Sesshomaru usually said close to nothing at all.

"Come."

Unsure whether to obey or continue asking questions, Kagome paused. Sesshomaru simply started walking; not even looking behind him to see if Kagome was following him. She hastily ran after Sesshomaru, she didn't exactly want to be stuck in this part of the castle forever.

They soon came another part of the castle, and stopped in front of a door. The door was large and made of red oak, giving it the impression of a king's palace.

"You will stay here. There are clothes for you in the dresser; you will be dressing nicely or dinner."

Kagome carefully walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She was annoyed that Sesshomaru had just commanded her to do something, something that Inuyasha didn't do to her at all, but she couldn't complain now, especially since she was housing in such a magnificent room. There was a Western style bed in the middle that had drapes hanging down from the posters about it. The quilt that covered the bed had small koi and lily designs sewed on. There was a comfortable chair in the corner of the room that had dragon shaped arm rests on it. A beautiful rug at the foot of the bed had flowers and koi on it as well; she guessed that is was to match with the bed. There were frills sticking out at the end, giving it an even more magnificent look. She looked at the walls of the room; they were painted a beige color that matched everything else very well. There were also many pictures on the walls; Kagome's favorite was the one of the phoenix perching on a branch on the night of the full moon.

She walked into the bathroom and found it fairly sized. The walls were also a beige color and the floor was white marble. The sink was made out of a strange stone that was nonetheless beautiful. The full length mirror looked like was plated with a thin layer of gold. Everything in the room was so beautiful and made Kagome feel like a queen. She hadn't ever realized how rich this era could actually be.

Ok, so Sesshomaru had told her to dress up for dinner…she could do that…right? Well he had said that the clothes were in the dresser, so the dresser, ultimately, would be the best place to look. Kagome walked over to the dresser and noted that it was also made of cherry wood, just like the door. She opened it and was astonished to find so many different assortments of clothes. She flipped through them; there was so much to wear. At last Kagome settled with a red kimono that had a dragon sewn on it. It looked very pretty and traditional.

Kagome then walked into the bathroom to do her hair. She simply pinned it together at the bottom similar to how Sango did her hair. It was a bit different because Kagome's hair really wasn't long enough and her bangs hung down to her shoulders. It gave her an elegant look and she liked it.

Kagome went to sit down by the open window and observed the expanse of land below her. She really felt like royalty, although she knew that she wasn't because she was really a captive, not a guest.

Just then a knock on the door awakened Kagome from her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Master Sesshomaru has said that dinner will be ready soon. Please follow me." The little green toad minion gestured to Kagome and walked out. He hated being polite to her, but Sesshomaru's orders were orders, and they were best to be obeyed. He still didn't understand why Lord Sesshomaru had to be so kind to humans though.

Kagome followed Jaken out of her room. They went through a series of twists and turns before getting to the dinner table. Rin was already sitting at the table.

"Hello Kagome-sama. Rin is very glad to see you here!"

"Mm, it is nice to see you too Rin-chan." Kagome really like the girl, even though she was with Sesshomaru, she had a way of enlightening her sprit. Perhaps it was the girl's cheerful nature that made her seem so much fun to be around.

"Quiet, Lord Sesshomaru is entering."

Sesshomaru entered the room with great dignity; his head held up high. He wore loose sleeve pants and a shirt that looked very elegant on him. They had the same designs as his regular kimono; small blue flowers encircled intiny diamonddesigns along the sleeves. Kagome caught her breath as she stared at him. He seemed so much more decent and elegant in the clothes.

"What are you waiting for" he sneered, "go ahead and eat."

Kagome was taken aback by his rudeness and gave him a definite look.

"Fine, don't eat."

Kagome was equally annoyed by this comment and started piling her plate up with food. Almost every dish seemed to be of a delicacy.

"Kagome-sama? What are you doing here at Master Sesshomaru's castle?"

Not sure how to answer this question, Kagome looked at Rin for a while.

"She is here on private reasons."

"Oh ok." Sesshomaru's answer seemed to have satisfied the girl.

During the whole meal, Sesshomaru kept on staring at Kagome, no matter how many looks of annoyance she shot him. _The girl has a rebellious nature. I will need to teach her to obey me better. She cannot stare me in the eye as if she were my equal. However, I do not want to 'hit' her in front of Rin._ _Tomorrow I will make the request of her to teach Rin archery. She will not refuse. _

At last Kagome could take Sesshomaru's stare no longer. "May I be excused?"

"Do as you wish."

Kagome got up and left the table. She had done her best to memorize the path back to her room. _Two rights, go straight, and then one more right….or was it Two lefts go straight and one more left?_ Kagome decided to try going left first and then retrace her steps if she got lost again. Much to Kagome's relief, she ended up in front of her room.

Kagome walked inside and sat down. She had gone through a lot today. Everything seemed too hectic, and yet so controlled and regular. It almost felt like she had done the same routine for years. Kagome sighed and began changing; she would probably be able to think better on a clear mind tomorrow.

Just as Kagome had taken off her last layer of clothes, Sesshomaru walked into her room, disregarding the rule 'knock before you enter.'

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kagome turned red from embarrassment and anger.

Sesshomaru looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Quiet, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't go wandering and get yourself lost again." _At least she wasn't so stupid this time. _"Hm" Sesshomaru walked out and shut the door.

Still fuming, Kagome stood in one place. _He saw me naked! Argh that jerk!_ Kagome walked over to the dresser and took out a silk night gown and topped it on. Climbing into bed, Kagome thought about Inuyasha for the first time today.

**Flashback…**

"Inuyasha…"

"Yea, what is it?"

"What am I to you?"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" There was a short pause.

"You heard me, what am I to you. Do I place any value, or am I simply some silly girl with stupid hopes?"

"Kagome…no you're not that! You mean more than anything to me Kagome!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha? Am I not just some silly obstacle in your way of Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was taken aback with this question, and answered a little more harshly than he should have.

"No! You're not that Kagome! Why can't you just understand that? You mean the world to me! I'm nothing without you! I don't need Kikyo, i need you."

This was the first time that Kagome had heard these words, and they sprung fresh tears to her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at the crying miko and slowly pulled her into his arms. He lay his head against Kagome'sshoulder and sat still.

"Oh Inuyasha, what am I going to do?"

"Do what? what do you mean?"

"My parents, they're gone…They died, they left me alone in the world. It is as if everything was taked away from me, all of the life that i once knew."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and then embraced her even tighter than before.

Kagome felt safe in Inuyasha's strong grasp, like nothing could break them apart.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"It…it was a fire, it destroyed my home and all that is left of my family!"

"No, don't say that Kagome, you still have us…you still have me. At the least I will be your family, don't worry, I won't ever let any harm come to you."

Kagome nodded and pressed her face into Inuyasha's chest.

**End flashback…**

Had Inuyasha really meant what he said, or had he simply been trying to comfort her? Whatever the reason, it had given Kagome some hope, that maybe someday, Inuyasha really would ask her to be his mate; that was saying that she lived to see Inuyasha again.She sighed and thought about him some more. Then slowly Kagome gave in to exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there's the 5th chapter. And to tell you guys the truth, I have no idea what to do now. I mean now that Kagome's with Sesshomaru, I am not sure how to make things happen. I guess it will just come to me eventually. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

**Friend's thoughts:**

**Kai (my dog)**: Happily rolling around on the carpet.

**Me: **Hello Kai, My sweet little Inu.

**Melanie**: You call your dog little Inu?

**Me: **Yea that's as close to Inuyasha as I can get… (start kissing my dog then, gets a mental picture that Kai is Inuyasha.) Yes Inuyasha, I do want to be your mate, I want to be your mate more than anything!

**Melanie**: Great just great! I came over to have some fun and now my friend's making out with her dog and she seems to want to marry it! She is so psyco!


	6. Spiritual Powers

**A/N: **Hello! I am updating again right now, before my complete and total obsession over Inuyasha diminishes. I think about him day in and day out, and I dream about him EVERY night! No kidding. Anyways, enough with my blabbing, enjoy the chapter!

**Important note: **There will be **no** more roleplays on my reviews board. It was simply for fun at first, but is now getting out of hand. Anyone that makes another roleplay will be blocked. Thank you.

**Previous: **Had Inuyasha really meant what he said, or had he simply been trying to comfort her? Whatever the reason, it had given Kagome some hope, that maybe someday, Inuyasha really would ask her to be his mate. She sighed and thought about him some more. Then slowly Kagome gave in to exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Sweet marshmallows, sweet, sweet marshmallows! Kagome was in a room completely made out of marshmallows! She ran around laughing, and bouncing on the soft squishy padding. Kagome yelled out of pure pleasure and started stuffing her face. She started laughing like a maniac and screaming at the top of her lungs. She continued doing this until the images became less and less clear. Slowly, everything faded away into oblivion. _Kagome then woke up.

"Wha? What was that?" She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"Have a nice sleep?" Sesshomaru sneered. He had been waiting in her room for some time and listened to Kagome scream and laugh in her sleep. It was absolutely hysterical and if it had been anyone else besides Sesshomaru there, they would have surely burst out laughing.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" _Ugh, that jerk! How long has he been in my room? I mean I know that I am a captive, but a guy can't just walk into a girl's room like that! And did he hear me screaming and laughing in my sleep? Oh crap…I won't hear the last of that for a really long time…_

Kagome's annoyance must of shown on Kagome's face because Sesshomaru said, "Don't flatter yourself, I was not here to spy on you. Now get up and get dressed for breakfast." Sesshomaru walked out of the room. He had a demanding nature, just like Inuyasha, but he also had such grace in his movements that Kagome sometimes found herself staring at him; which she caught herself doing now. Shaking her dead, Kagome got up and stepped over to the dresser to get changed.

_Was she just staring at me? _Sesshomaru smirked and continued on. The miko may be powerful, but she was so stupid in so many ways. His brother did not know how to properly train a woman. But he would do that for him, and Inuyasha would see just how efficient Kagome could be when she actually obeyed commands.

Kagome choose a white kimono that was plainly sewn for the day. It looked very comfortable and would suit her well for whatever Sesshomaru had planned for her. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face in the sink. There was no warm water, the water that was there was only pumped up from the ground. Kagome brushed her teeth with a strange wood/leaf like toothbrush. The toothpaste was absolutely repulsive; it was bitter and tasted like Kaede's herds. Kagome almost spit it right back out, but forced herself to bear with it for however long she would be stuck here.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome scrambled to answer it.

"One moment!" She threw her stuff down and ran to the door. The green toad minion, Jaken, could be seen.

"Master Sesshomaru has instructed me to take you to the dinning area." Once again, without waiting for Kagome, he started off towards the dinning area. Kagome quickly followed after the waddling toad. She snickered as she had a mental image of Jaken wearing a black tuxedo and becoming a penguin. It really did look very possible.

_What is that stupid human laughing at?_ "Here we are." The minion waddled to an open patio area that was right in front of a beautiful lake. Sesshomaru was standing at the foot of the lake. The sun cast beautiful crystals of light upon his hair. The wind blew gently at his kimono. His tail waved with gentle ripples from the wind. It all gave him a magnificent look, almost as if he were a celestial being. Kagome caught her breath again as she stared at him. He looked so magnificent, so important. This was not the Sesshomaru that Kagome knew from the battles that Inuyasha fought. He was more graceful now, more peaceful…

"What are you waiting for you useless human? Go and eat." The little green toad minion was waving his staff around like a baton and it gave it an even queerer look.

"Jaken…"

"Yes M'lord. " Jaken quieted down and placed himself in a chair.

Kagome waited for instruction for Sesshomaru, but got none. So she sat down and began to pile her plate high with food. She had a cup of apple juice and bread with hazelnut butter. She was just half way through the bread when Sesshomaru came over to her and sat down. Uncomfortable with his gaze, she looked away.

"Rin is a growing child."

"Huh?"

"She will need to learn defensive skills in order to survive."

"…"

"She needs a teacher to tutor her in the art of fighting."

"Mm."

"You will need to teach her while you are here."

"What! Me, teach Rin?" Kagome really didn't resent the idea of teaching the spirited girl, she was just a little caught off guard at being asked such a question. She was failing in school, how could she possibly be a teacher?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You will teach her, am I correct?"

"I…um…"

"It would be in best interests of you to agree, or…" He left the rest of the sentence unfinished.

"I guess I could um…give it a try…" _I think._

"Good. There is a target practice field around the pond. You are not to shoot, for your spiritual powers would blow the target completely away. Rin will be practicing on the target to the left. But if you must show an example, then there is a target to the right that is able to confine most spiritual powers. Finish your meal and get Rin."

"Mm" _This is going to be a disaster…_

'And one more thing, if you are to break the barrier around the castle with your arrow, then you will regret it…"

Kagome quickly finished the rest of her apple juice and set off to find Rin. She really didn't know that castle grounds well at all, but the little girl shouldn't be that hard to find right?

"Rin, come." Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru calling Rin. The girl came prancing across the fields to him.

'Kagome will be your teacher. Train well with her."

"Ja, Ok. But Sesshomaru-sama, why don't you teach Rin yourself?"

"I have other things to do." And with that he walked off, leaving Kagome to find the archery range.

"So Kagome-sama, what are you going to teach Rin today?"

"I thought that we would do some archery." _That is if I can teach her without injuring her first…_

"Ok! Rin is very excited!"

"Um...let's go to the archery range." _Although I really don't remember where that is…_

When Kagome made no move towards that area, Rin went ahead.

"It's this way Kagome-sama!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Say Inuyasha, don't you think you're pushing it a little?" The fox demon, Shippo, popped a shrimp into his mouth.

"Not a chance! We have to find Kagome, there's no telling what Sesshomaru could do to her!" Inuyasha had developed quite a foul temper over the last 24 hours and everyone had to really watch their tongue around him.

"Inuyasha, I agree that finding Kagome is important, but soon, even you will begin to tire if we continue on at this pace." The monk folded his arms and made an attempt to grope Sango.

**SLAP** "Get away from me you pervert! How could you possibly do that at a time like this?"

"Easy" He put out his hand to grope Sango one more time but was slapped again before he could get his cursed handson her.

"Would you two quit messing around? We have to think up of a way to rescue Kagome!"

"Have you any trace of her Inuyasha?" The houshi now bore two slap marks on his face.

"Hmph…no."

"Then how do you suppose that we go about finding her if Sesshomaru has left no trace of her behind?"

"We'll just keep looking! If you guys would just quit lazing off then we could probably find her more easily!"

Inuyasha, I understand your concern for Kagome, but we will never find her is we keep on rushing blindly into the wilderness. We need to devise a plan."

"Easier said then done…"

"Sesshomaru probably has placed a barrier around the grounds that Kagome is in. It would be impossible to find her unless we knew exactly where the barrier was."

"I can still break it! I'll just use my windscar on the barrier."

"But Inuyasha, you can not go about destroying the whole forest, you would not know where to aim your windscar."

"Spare me."

"Miroku's right. We need to think up of a good plan before going on. Or we could simply be right next to Kagome without realizing it…"Sango stroked Kirara and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

_I must find you Kagome, please be alright. If my brother did anything to you, then I will make him pay, I promise. But please, just hang on a little longer for me. _

_

* * *

_

"Ok Rin-chan, this is how you hold a bow." Kagome positioned herself in front of the enchanted target and posed.

"Like this?"

"Almost, bend your supporting arm a little, or the recoil of the string will hit you."

"Like this Kagome-sama?

"Yes that's right. Very good. Now in order to position the arrow, you need to slide it in place. Be careful that you don't let go of the bow in the process."

Rin slid the arrow in place easily.

"Now place your left foot in front of you right and level out your weight. Then pull the bow and arrow together. But be careful not to do it too much or the bow will snap."

"Rin thinks Rin has got it!"

"Yes, that is good, now to shoot, just aim…and let go!' The arrow went whizzing out of Kagome's grasp and right onto the enchanted target. It glowed slightly and then subsided.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes Rin-chan."

"Why does your arrow glow?"

"It is the arrow of a priestess. It has sacred powers."

Wow, do you think that Rin can do that too?'

No, you have to be born with the powers."

"Oh, ok. Should I shoot?"

"Yes, give it a shot."

Rin positioned herself in front of the regular target and shot her arrow. It went off course and only grazed the side of the target. But instead of flopping harmlessly down onto the ground, the arrow glowed and completely disintegrated the target. And it didn't even stop there; the arrow went on and penetrated right through the barrier enveloping the castle. Slowly, the barrier subsided, leaving them in open space. Kagome stared in shock at Rin.

But she was not able to say anything because in an instant, Sesshomaru was on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well then, there's the 6th chapter. This one took me awhile because I couldn't think of much to write about. But I hope it was interesting enough! Please review! Now time for reviewer responses!

**Reviewer responses: **

**Blahsblah2001: **Yes I know that Inuyasha's mother was a human and not a youkai. I guess I didn't make it very clear. The pillar depicted youkai and had Inuyasha's mother in the middle who was a human and Kagome at the bottom who was a miko. How about that? (quite a mouthful) I hope that it helps! And yes, this is kinda related to Beauty and the Beast. But not as much, it will get a bit different in te end so keep reading!

**Aaliyah starnight: **Yes, Sesshomaru is very hot I agree! But Inuyasha is cuter! Haha! I love Inuyasha, but all my friends like Sesshomaru. Thank you for the review.

**Friend's thoughts: **(At Islands of Adventure; this summer)

**Me:** (calling my friend on the cell) Hey, where are you?

**Melanie: **I'M ON A ROLLERCOASTER! I'M GONNA LOOSE MY CELL PHONE! HANG UP!

**Me: **...oh so you wanna talk about Inuyasha?

**Melanie: **I'M ON A ROLLERCOASTER AND YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT INUYASHA! YOU'RE INSANE!


	7. A Girl Reborn And A Soul Manipulated

**A/N:** Well, I thought about how to explain the situation of how Rin spontaneously got spiritual powers and came up with this huge thing on it that will pretty much sculpt the whole fan-fic. And my gosh, **it took forever!** I spent 3 days in school making sure that everything fit perfectly. This chapter is not as eventful as the other ones because it is mostly describing how Rin obtained spiritual powers, but I have added in a little something. wink wink

**Previous: **Rin positioned herself in front of the regular target and shot her arrow. It went off course and only grazed the side of the target. But instead of flopping harmlessly down onto the ground, the arrow glowed and completely disintegrated the target. And it didn't even stop there; the arrow went on and penetrated right through the barrier enveloping the castle. Kagome stared in shock at Rin.

But she was not able to say anything because in an instant, Sesshomaru was on top of her.

* * *

"Wench…" Sesshomaru's face was completely emotionless and his voice gave away nothing. But Kagome could tell that he was definitely angry.

Growling, Sesshomaru forced Kagome to the ground, saying 'utsu' at the same time. Kagome went headfirst to the ground and turned up to see Sesshomaru on top of her. Right now would be a very good time for Inuyasha to make one of his miraculous rescues popping out of no where, but he didn't come. Kagome found herself beginning to give into fear.

Sesshomaru smirked as he smelt the miko's fear rising. _She has incurred her own punishment upon herself. _

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted out at Sesshomaru, about to tell him that it had been she who had accidentally broken the barrier.

"Rin, silence."

"But Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru's voice wavered dangerously and Rin fell quiet.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the frightened miko beneath him. He placed his claws around her neck and pressed.

"Sess—" Kagome was not able to finish the rest of the sentence because she found herself cut off from air. She struggled against Sesshomaru's strong grip, but was held down.

Sesshomaru inserted the tip of his claw into Kagome's neck and pressed down harder. Kagome found herself completely paralyzed. Then she felt her energy slowly slipping away from her. It felt like she was sinking in quicksand, darkness was starting to engulf her mind. Rin was shouting behind her, but she did not notice. She felt Sesshomaru put more pressure on her and gripped at his hand. Kagome made a final attempt to ward off the powerful youkai, but found that she could hold on no longer. She blacked out to everything around her and gave into the comforting darkness.

"oww…I feel like someone stuck me with a pin in my neck…" Kagome rubbed her sore neck and slowly propped herself up. She was in her housing room, sitting comfortably in her four poster bed. Her vision slowly retained its clarity and she could see clearly again. The first thing she noticed was that she was in her night gown. The second thing that she noticed was Sesshomaru, standing in front of her bed. He wore a smirk on his face that really annoyed Kagome.

"What happened? I don't remember getting in bed…"

"Baka"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Kagome slowly started remembering what had happened. Sesshomaru had done something to her to make her pass out…

"You jerk! What did you do to me!"

"Nothing, I simply used a portion of your power to infuse the barrier. You will not be able to break it now."

Kagome stared at the youkai. "It wasn't me who broke it! Rin did it by accident! Why didn't you tell me she had spiritual powers?"

_Because I didn't know._ But of course Sesshomaru did not voice this out loud. He simply sneered. "That is none of you concern. At least not of yet."

"What do you mean?" Kagome made a motion to get up.

"Do not try and get up. You are still drained of your powers and too weak to support yourself."

_Too weak my butt!_ Kagome determinedly got up and made her way to Sesshomaru. At first she felt nothing, but then she started to feel slightly woozy. She leaned against the bed post for support.

"Sit back down."

"No!"

"Utsu!"

This made Kagome 'sit.' Well really more like 'hit' but whatever suits the situation.

"Stop it!" Kagome now knew the true annoyance of the stupid rosary. She knew that the imitation wasn't even half as powerful as the real one, but it still hurt a lot.

"Sit back down wench." His voice was calm and masked, as was his features. Sesshomaru gave no notice of his annoyance at the disobedient miko.

"No!"

"You will obey my word."

"Make me!" Kagome spoke these words without thinking, and considered in a second that it might have been a little too much.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. How dare this insignificant wench challenge him! "Damare"

This silenced Kagome. She had never heard Sesshomaru tell anyone to shut up. But she was not about to let this jerk control her. She moved forward quickly, before she could think against it. Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru, determined to give his a taste of her anger without words, when she started to feel dizzy and sickly. Kagome sped up towards him and felt her legs give way beneath her. The spell must have really drained a lot of energy from her.

_That idiot._ But before Sesshomaru could think of anything else, Kagome fell forward. He watched her fall towards the ground. Then without really thinking, or having a real impulse, Sesshomaru moved forward and caught Kagome.

_What is he doing?_

_What am I doing?_

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's warm body fall into his chest and heaved a sigh. He really didn't know why he caught her; it was probably just a freak reaction. Maybe he was simply saving Rin too often. But, for the first time, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's beauty and began to understand why his brother was so infatuated with the miko. Of course, Sesshomaru felt nothing towards the girl; he had no place with _humans_, even if she was a miko.

At the same time, Kagome felt what it was like to be in the youkai's strong arms. She fell right into his chest almost as if she had aimed there from the start. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach, mostly out of nervousness. The youkai was strong, and handsome; she would give him that much. _Wait, what am I saying? There is no way that I like Sesshomaru!_ But Kagome could not fight off the thought; yes Sesshomaru was indeed strong, and she began to feel a little safer with him. _What am I doing? Just because he caught me doesn't mean that I should trust him! Snap out of it Kagome! _

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment, and then caught himself. What was he doing holding Kagome like this? She was still a stupid miko and did not deserve to have his protection. He quickly thrust her onto the bed and gave her a cold stare.

_What? If he was just gonna throw me down in the first place then why did he catch me! _Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him one of her famous 'stubborn' stares.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's deep dark eyes and smiled. The girl had spirit and was just what he needed to make Rin an honorable woman.

"Rest for now until your body has recovered. The incident outside will not occur again, on your part or mine." And with that said, Sesshomaru walked out the room, shutting the door after him.

"I guess that was 'sorry' in Sesshomaru language?" Kagome stared at the door where the youkai had just departed. What had she just felt when he caught her? It was probably just nervousness. Yes, that was it, nervousness about what Sesshomaru would do to her for talking back. Even though Kagome said this, she knew that is was something much more. But she pushed it out of her mind, well technically to the back of her mind because she simply could not forget about the incident, and lay down in her bed to rest.

* * *

_Why did I catch Kagome? _The question rang in the youkai's head as he walked down the hall. He had felt nothing towards her and still felt nothing. It was probably just because Kagome resembled Rin…Rin…yes there was that matter as well. How could Rin have all of a sudden obtained spiritual powers? _This Sesshomaru would have noticed it if Rin was a miko. _He had not, and therefore, Rin had just gotten her miko abilities without him realizing it. Was it possible to obtain a new spirit without true rebirth? Sesshomaru found himself making his way to the library, there had to be scrolls on rebirth in there. His very father had written them, they had been in his castle, but Sesshomaru found use of them by moving some of the scrolls into his castle.

He entered the room; it had a scroll as a doorway that was hinged on with string. The inside was a red, with various pictures of Sesshomaru's father on the walls. One by the bookcase depicted his father in his true form, a large dog demon, looking exactly like Sesshomaru. It was growling fiercely, and had a significant beauty to it, despite his appearance

Sesshomaru disregarded the pictures and walked over to the bookcase. He lit a candle to illuminate the room with a florescent light. Carefully walking the three rows of book cases, Sesshomaru looked at the scrolls. There were numerous scrolls on fighting techniques and enchantments, but apparently not much about rebirth compared to the quantity of everything else. Sesshomaru gave everything an extra careful look and began taking out all the scrolls that had anything to do with rebirth. He ended up with 32 scrolls and began shifting through them, this would take all night.

* * *

"Inuyasha wait up! What is with this renewed hurry! I thought that we agreed to take things one step at a time!" Miroku's voice rang out in the mountains for the ten millionth time. This was really getting old.

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock, determined not give into the weariness that threatened to bring him down. _I smelled Kagome, I just know it! It was faint, but I got her scent carried in the wind. _

The reason why Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent was because Rin had momentarily dispatched the barrier. Now he could not catch a single whiff of Kagome because Sesshomaru had restored the barrier and it was really frustrating him.

"Forget it Miroku, Inuyasha isn't going to give up. And I think I smelled Kagome a while ago. It was in the morning of course and it the sun is just setting so I think that Inuyasha is frantic to get to Kagome before he gets too far away from her."

"Do you really think so Shippo?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure." The young fox demon ran along side Kirara, he was now too big to ride on anyone's shoulder and fast enough to keep up with Kirara. Shippo was actually faster than the feline, but still fell short compared to Inuyasha.

_Kagome, now I have a trace of you. Please be alright. I promise that I will come for you soon and rescue you from my dirty brother. Just don't' loose faith!

* * *

_

_Tweet tweet chirp chirp **chirp**_

_Stupid birds_. Kagome groaned and put her pillow over her head. Who knew that birds could be such a nuisance! **Grumble growl**

"Huh? Oh that was my stomach…I must have slept through dinner last night…" Kagome got up and dressed, she was feeling a lot less dizzy and sick than yesterday. She wore a silk kimono that was a yellowish-orange color. It looked plain and casual, she liked it. Kagome tied the ribbon on the back to keep the kimono from dragging on the ground. Brushing her hair, Kagome walked out of her room almost colliding right into Jaken.

"Ignorant human!" The green toad minion waved his staff around angrily.

"Opps…sorry about that."

The green toad disregarded the apology and started forward. Kagome followed, hoping that he was leading her to breakfast.

"Here, you are to eat here." Jaken motioned to the same place that she had eaten the other day. She sat down and picked some bread for her plate.

"Kagome-sama! Rin is glad that you have finally arrived!" The young girl came racing up to Kagome.

"Good morning Rin-chan." Kagome nodded at the girl and took a bite out of her bread.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes"

"What happened yesterday? Rin is sorry that Rin broke the barrier, Rin will not do it again…"

"That's okay Rin-chan, you didn't know."

The girl paused for a second, then went on with her question. "Kagome-sama, what happened after Sesshomaru-sama took you inside?"

"Huh? Wait, you mean that you weren't with him?"

"No…"

_Ahhhhhh! I was in my night gown when I woke up! How did Sesshomaru get it on me without taking my clothes off! He is going to pay!_

"Kagome-sama, is something wrong?"

"Huh… oh Rin-chan, do you know if Sesshomaru undressed me to get me in bed yesterday?"

Rin looked slightly shocked by the question. "No, Rin is sure that Sesshomaru-sama would never do something so disgraceful!"

"Mm…"

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes Rin-chan"

"Are you still going to teach Rin archery? Rin wants to learn more about spiritual powers…"

Kagome looked down at the child. She had a strong spirit and did not give into things easily. "Yes, I will keep on teaching you Rin-chan. How about I teach you about a miko's abilities after I finish eating?"

"Yes, Rin would like that very much!"

_Wow, I'm actually doing this! I'm really teaching someone and earning their respect! _For the first time in a while, Kagome felt herself swell with pride.

* * *

**The process of rebirth involves the soul of one transporting through another dimension where…**

No that wasn't it…Sesshomaru had been at the scrolls for a whole night and found nothing. There were 4 more scrolls that lay before him; he would go through them before leaving…

**When one goes through rebirth, the previous life is forgotten and…**

No that wasn't right either, Rin still had her memories.

_**When one is reborn into another spirit without transferring souls, numerous powers can be obtained with a number of steps…**_

This looked interesting. It had something to do with what Sesshomaru was looking for, but he would need to find out how the spirit transferring was done…

The next scroll looked different, it had a different color variation to it. Sesshomaru opened it up to find the scroll titled—

**_Rebirth And Manipulation of a seshin_**

**_In the process of rebirth and manipulation through two spirits, neither is harmed and both obtain new powers. In this process, the spirit of a miko is doubled and transferred to the spirit of one with a manipulated soul. The one with a manipulated spirit losses their original spirit and obtains the double part of a miko's spirit. Then the spirit of the miko is manipulated. The manipulated part of the spirit can only be provoked in a dire situation, or when their blood is tampered with. The more the one with the manipulated spirit transforms, the more they will be able to control the transformation. The manipulation, in most cases does not harm the original miko, but only enhances special ability upon them. The whole process happens when the one of a manipulated spirit and a miko make contact. It is impossible to reverse and a rare situation that should be treated with care. However, if a certain process is repeated over and over again the…………………………………._**

The rest of the scroll was washed out in a red substance. It looked like blood, but Sesshomaru couldn't really be sure. The scent was too old to pick up. He stared at the scroll, this meant that Kagome now had a manipulated soul and Rin was a miko. A manipulated soul…what did it mean? However, Sesshomaru wassurewith one thing, he would have to clear this with the two mikos, neither of them would be the same after the incident. He did not know what would happen to Kagome, although it really wasn't his concern, since she was his brother's woman. He was simply worried about Rin and how this might affect her.

"Jaken…"

The green toad minion popped up out of nowhere and answered. "Yes M'lord."

"Summon Kagome and Rin at once."

"Yes M'lord."

* * *

**A/N: **There's the 7th chapter! It took so long to write! I just could not end it because the only way I could continue it on was to end it with Sesshomaru summoning Kagome and in order to do that, I had to bring the story on to the next day because it was already too late in the day for Kagome and Rin to listen to some long story about soul manipulation. Sigh.. well, I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review!

**Reviewer responses: **

**Aaliyah starnight: **Yea, I really hate Kikyo. She died last Saturday! WOot WoOt! But Inuyasha is still the hottest! Haha!

**Friend's thoughts:**

(none today, sorry, I am really tired and can't think of any. But please keep looking for them next time!)


	8. Castle In The Sky

**A/N: **Hello, Kitsune here again. Boy this story is going by quickly! I am really getting into it. Well I am doing my best to plan all my chapters in school (nothing else to do there) and hopefully this will be good. It is mostly about Inuyasha and a certain castle they encounter. But anyways…I won't tell you anymore so you can get onto reading! Hope you like it!

**Previous:** "Jaken…"

The green toad minion popped up out of nowhere and answered. "Yes M'lord."

"Summon Kagome and Rin at once."

"Yes M'lord."

* * *

"So Rin-chan…the first thing that you need to know about a miko's powers is its level of purification." _Wow, I am really sounding grown up!_ Kagome had just started the lesson with Rin and was making sure that she knew how to control her spiritual powers.

"What do you mean by level of purification Kagome-sama?"

"Well, basically, the amount of power you have. The stronger miko abilities you have, the stronger a demon you can send to the second world."

"Rin will not harm Sesshomaru-sama will she?"

"No, you will not Rin-chan. Only if you shoot the sacred arrow of the priestess at him would you have any ability to harm him.

"So If Rin was to tou---"

"Master Sesshomaru has commanded you to come to him right now! There is no time for your silly lessons; master Sesshomaru's word is to be obeyed!" Jaken, the little green toad minion was running to the two miko as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. But he tripped a few feet away from Kagome and his staff that he was carrying went flying into the pond behind them.

"Nooooo! Master Sesshomaru gave the staff of two heads to me himself! I must not loose it!" There was a splash and he quickly dived into the pond to grab the staff. _Got it!_ He began making his way up to the surface, but found that water reeds had wrapped around his staff. _I must not let go! I have to bring it back up!_

"Kagome-sama, Jaken sure is taking a while…"

"Yeah, you're right…" They waited a while longer, but no green toad popped out of the water.

"Do you think something may have happened to him?"

"Mm…Wait here Rin-chan, I'll go after him." Kagome quickly took off his knee-high stockings and dove into the water. It was very cold, despite the warm temperature outside. She opened her eyes to the underwater world around her. The crystal clear water reflected every shimmering object. The small freshwater fish swam away to make passage for her. She cut through the clear liquid like glass and soon found Jaken struggling in vain at a hopelessly tangled staff. Kagome quickly pulled at the staff, but it would not give way. Thinking it better to untangle the staff, she started pulling at the weed from the bottom. Jaken began to do the same, and soon the weed was thin enough to simply pull away. Basically out of breath, Kagome swam to the surface of the pond, dragging a waterlogged Jaken and a ridiculously heavy staff behind her.

**Gasp** "Got it!" Kagome crawled out of the pond and met up with Rin who was watching intently at the pool's edge.

"Kagome-sama! Jaken-sama! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Rin chan." Kagome smiled and crawled over to her knee-high stockings.

"Jaken-sama, are you alright, you look so green!" (haha he's always green. Get it?)

"Yes I'm alright you stupid girl!" He seemed to have regained his ability to speak and snapped back at Rin a little more than he had intended to.

"Jaken-sama, you should thank Kagome-sama for saving you!" She turned over to Kagome who was struggling with her knee-high stockings; it was very hard to put them on with a wet foot.

"Stupid stockings! She rolled over and pulled even more at them.

"We have no time for this nonsense! Master Sesshomaru has instructed me to bring you two to him immediately! Go now!" He set off at a run, which was not hard to follow considering his size.

"Come on Kagome-sama, Jaken-sama is leaving us!"

"Coming!" She ran after them, pulling at the stockings at the same time which is a _very _dangerous thing to do, even if you are not running after a mutant green toad minion carrying a staff that has two heads on it that has the ability to spew fire out of its mouth."

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you even have the slightest idea where we are?" Miroku sighed as he followed his friend who was growing more and more irritable by the second.

"Give me a break! It's not like we ever know where we are anyways!" Inuyasha continued on, he sensed a barrier up ahead. Not a strong one, but a barrier. _Hmph, I wouldn't expect my brother to put up a very good barrier anyways!_

'He does have a point Miroku, we never are sure where we are when we go anywhere, so why would right now matter?"

"My dear Sango, you see if we didn't know where we were, then where would we find a place to rest? After all, a certain…ahem…process is best carried out in a real bed…"

"You lecher!" She brought her hiraikotsu over her shoulder and almost beheaded the monk.

"Ah! Sango! No need to be so rash! I was only kidding!" He quickly dodged the first attack, and then several others as the hiraikotsu swung dangerously back and forth in front of him.

"Well this should teach you to think before you speak!" She stopped the hiraikotsu abruptly in front of Miroku's nose and brought her fist right around it, giving the houshi a large swelling bump the size of a watermelon on his head.

"Ah…hehe…" _I can't get anywhere with Sango like this! Hm…but if we were to settle down somewhere, I bet I could talk some sense into her and maybe ask her to spend some time with me…perhaps more. _The houshi glowed as the thought of making Sango his wife illuminated itself in his mind.

_What is that lecherous monk so happy about?_ She gave the houshi a suspicious look and then turned her attention back to where they were going' Miroku would have to wait. The she felt Miroku's head touch her shoulder, and she was about to slap him again when she realized that for once in his perverted, lecherous life, he was not groping her when he had the chance. "Uh…Miroku?"

_Hm, Kagome once said that in order to win a woman's heart, you had to give them respect. I guess I will have to cut out my old habit a little. But it's killing me! Argh! I am just itching to get my hands on her! _The monk started twitching in an effort to keep his hands off Sango.

_Hm…maybe he has finally learned his lesson…I will let him be for now._ She smiled as she felt Miroku's arm come around her waist. She thought that this was a loving movement, but it was really Miroku trying to substitute an area to get his hands on.

_I don't know how much longer I can hold out!_

Kirara let out a "mrowwr" of laughter as she felt Miroku shaking with anticipation. It was amusing to imagine what the houshi was going through.

Sango was just about to put her hands around Miroku's arm, when she saw a small sign of movement, and then caught sight of a familiar weapon. "Kohaku!"

"Huh what!" Miroku was caught off guard and offended, had Sango just mistaken his name after all they had been through together?

"Kohaku, wait!" Sango jumped off the low-flying Kirara and ran to her brother.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Sango running towards him. Unlike their other encounters, Kohaku remembered his sister this time because Naraku had finally been destroyed.

"Sister!" Kohaku ran up to Sango and embraced her, well more like tried to embrace her because his weapon, the kusarigana, was poking out of its usual spot and nearly cut a hole right through Sango.

"Careful where you point that thing."

"Sorry. Sango, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Mm, I really missed you Kohaku."

"So, why are you in such a hurry sister?"

"Kagome has been kidnapped by Inuyasha's older brother…" A worried look came upon her face.

"Inuyasha's brother? Isn't that the one that has the little girl trailing after him?"

"Yes, that's Sesshomaru."

"What happened? Can I help you?"

"Hey Sango! What's the holdup?" Inuyasha's voice could be heard in the distance.

"It's Kohaku!"

"Kohaku? You mean your brother is here?"

"Mm, he was finally freed from Naraku's grasp."

"Well c'mon already, now that we know he's okay, let's get going. We're burning time!"

"Kohaku…I'm sorry we had to make this so short…"

"That's okay sis"

"Hey guys, hurry up!" Inuyasha's voice was becoming more and more irritable.

Sango let out a sigh and hugged her brother. She hadn't seen him in months; it was hard to leave him again.

"Ugh! If you two are going to take so long saying goodbye, then just take Kohaku along with us already! It will save a lot of time rather than have you two slow people lag out our time!"

"R-really, is that okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure that you can help us a lot Kohaku!" His sister beamed proudly down at him, he felt even smaller than usual, he was nothing compared his sister, or Inuyasha.

"I guess so…"

"C'mon, is this going to be slow no matter which way we do this!" He was eager to get on ahead. Inuyasha sensed the barrier even stronger now; it must mean that they were close to Sesshomaru's castle.

Kohaku clambered onto Kirara and they took off, this time at a slower pace because three people were quite a bit for Kirara to carry.

"So what happened to Kagome, Sango?"

"Sesshomaru took her just a few days ago. He didn't really have a real reason, at least not that I could see, and he just took her right in front of us. Inuyasha is really becoming anxious to find her; you have to watch your tongue in front of him."

"Mm"

There was a large hill coming up, rounding a bend, Inuyasha hurried up the small hill, basically tearing it off its ends. Kirara followed a little ways back. _I can feel it, almost as if it were right on top of me. I feel the barrier._ He ran on and soon saw a light on top of another hill. Quickening his pace, Inuyasha drove on, anxious to get to the castle. The barrier had not been hard to find as Miroku had suggested, in fact, unlike most barriers, it gave out a surge of energy, unlike any other, almost as if it were calling out to him.

He tore up the hill that the castle was on and got to the top. Heaving a sigh Inuyasha sat down, but then he realized something, where was the barrier? If it had been on the hill then Inuyasha would have surely noticed it, something was wrong. Kirara soon landed next to him with Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku aboard. Shippo came in right next to them.

"Inuyasha, why have you stopped?"

"It-it's not here…the castle isn't here. I swear I saw it just now."

Miroku was silent.

"Baka, baka baka!" He drove his fist into the ground several times and looked up, that was when he saw it; the castle barrier had not been on the hill as he had thought. Instead it had merely been an illusion, the castle had only appeared to be on the hill, but when in actuality, it had been in the sky. He saw the light emitting from the barrier. Standing up, Inuyasha walked forward.

"It's there, don't you guys see it? There's Sesshomaru's castle, where we'll find Kagome!" Inuyasha was about to run towards the castle when something caught him by the nape of his kimono.

"Hold on just a second Inuyasha…" The monk had his staff extended and caught onto Inuyasha's kimono.

"What the hell is your problem?" _Besides the obvious._

"I don't see anything."

'Me either," Sango agreed.

"Nor do I" Kohaku complied.

"What are you guys talking about? It's illuminating it self right in front of you and you can't see it? In broad daylight!" Something was strange about this place. Why was it that only he could see it?

"Why is it that only Inuyasha can see it Miroku? Is it only for a demon's eyes?"

"No, it isn't I can't see it either so that can't be right." The young kitsune looked up at the supposed spot for the castle.

"Well there's only one way to find out if it really is real! We have to break the barrier!" Inuyasha stepped forward and unsheathed his tetsuaiga. "C'mon! What are you just standing there for?"

"Well I guess we best give it a try…" The monk did a small prayer and then set off after his friend. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Sesshomaru was observing a soaked Jaken as well as a waterlogged Kagome who had her knee-highs on half way. "So, may I ask what befell you getting here. I understand that it was such a hard journey…" Sarcasm lined the youkai's voice and he sneered at the shivering miko before him.

"I fell in the pond."

"Mm, really?" He pushed the point no further, it was a pointless topic.

"What did you call Rin and Kagome-sama here for Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hm, you remember, Rin, the incident that you had with the bow and arrow…?"

"Rin is sorry that Rin broke the barrier Sesshomaru-sama…" She looked down at her feet.

"That is none of your concern Rin. I am here right now to explain to you about your new miko abilities, something happened that day that has changed you." Sesshomaru spoke only to Rin and disregarded Kagome completely.

"What has happened to Rin?"

"You have obtained partial miko abilities from Kagome."

"Wha--?" Kagome spoke out before she could stop her self. Rin had obtained miko powers through her?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said, "your spirit as well has altered, you will not be the same, nor lead the same life."

"What do you mean?" Kagome began to panic. What had happened to her?

"Your soul was manipulated. Apparently, Rin had a manipulated soul and was transferred to you in the process."

"W-what's a manipulated soul?" She really didn't like the sound of this.

"This Sesshomaru does not know enough to answer that. I simply know that on certain occasions, you will have enhanced abilities."

_He's lying! I know he is. He knows more, but just won't tell me! This is really bad, something might really be wrong with me…_

"You will be teaching Rin more about miko abilities tomorrow; she needs to know how to handle them."

"When can I go back to Inuyasha?" She wanted to find the comfort of him again, the way that Inuyasha had held her several days before made her feel like his woman. She longed for his gentle, yet strong touch. Sesshomaru may also have a strong touch, but he lacked the comfort and kindness that Inuyasha possessed.

"When you have finished serving your purpose here."

_And how long will that be_? She thought warily. It had only been a few days that she was here, but it felt like an eternity without Inuyasha.

"Jaken, take them back outside, this Sesshomaru has said all that he has to."

"Yes M'lord….C'mon on you lazy worthless pile of bones! Get moving!"

"Jaken…"

"Yes M'lord…..Please follow me."

Kagome stood warily, she was tired from her flight in the pond, but this left her even more exhausted then before. What had really happened to her that Sesshomaru wasn't telling?

* * *

"Windscar!" Inuyasha's attack hit the barrier, for a moment the barrier that surrounded the castle blinked and became visible to all eyes, then it became transparent again.

"Did you see that Miroku?"

"Yes Sango, there is definitely something there."

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Sacred Sutras!"

"Kusarigana"

"Fox Fire!"

"Rrow!"

All the attacks collided at the barrier at once; it gave a shuddering blink, and was met by Inuyasha's windscar.

"Windscar!" It completely blasted the barrier away.

"Well, that wasn't a very challenging task."

"Indeed it wasn't my dear Sango."

"Feh, my brother just doesn't know how to put up a good barrier that's all. C'mon, we have to go and rescue Kagome!"

He leaped up and his friends behind him gathered on Kirara to enter the castle. But as Inuyasha got closer to the castle, he saw that is had ivy growing on it and that some of the windows were broken from wind and rain. This did not seem like a place that his brother would stay in. Something really wasn't right. Inuyasha continued on and the closer he got the castle, the more that he could see its real structure. It had an eerie tone to it, almost as if it had been there for too long and bore too many souls of those passed away.

They continued up to the mysterious castle, all the while not realizing that the entrance to Sesshomaru's castle was on the other side of the sunrise.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Creepy ending! I left somewhat of a cliffy. Just thought that I could bring in some more reviews that way. Please review! This chapter was lots of fun to make, especially since I could develop Miroku's character a little more. (that's always fun) Thanks for reading!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**meluvsokka: **hehe…I love using big words. Sorry if it is too big for your tiny vocabulary Michelle.

**Myst172: **Yea, pressure getting to me now. Lol. And you actually count how many word fluff butt says? You are so retarded and paranoid.

**Aliyah Starnight: **Hehe, it seems like everyone hates Kikyo. Lol. I still say Inuyasha is the hottest! Hehe, despite the storyline for my fan-fic.

**Kagomemiko13: **Lol, once again, everyone hates Kikyo! And I was just wondering, do you think Inuyasha is hotter or Sesshomaru?

Thank you to my other reviewers **Evil In The Mist** (Jaime you are so stupid) **Inuyasha1818 **(thank you, I feel so touched) **AnimeLover45** (lay down on the sugar there Alex) and **13ubblz** (Finally!)

**Recommended authors and stories: **These are very good fan-fiction authors and stories. I will only post their name once so make sure you look at this well. I will be putting up any others I think are suitable.

**karen12: **_Sesshomaru's Heart_ this is a wonderful fan-fic that made me cry in the end. It is very long, but I think that this author deserves to be recognized everywhere. It is a very sad and loving piece. Please read.

**Aislin Oriel: **_A Satirical Inuyasha Romance_ This a lighthearted adventure that I think is the most humorous that I have ever seen! It also deserves to be read and laughed at! A beautiful fan-fic starring everyone's favorite characters.

**Friend's thought: **

This is a short story that I found really amusing. I **did not** create it and please do not assume that I did. It is from **DragonflyLover14** who wrote the fan-fiction **Six Inuyashas Are Better Than one**. It is a very funny fan-fiction and I encourage you to all read it. This short story is based on a time that Inuyasha is split up into sex inuyashas based on his personality. Enjoy!

...in present time Tokyo, Japan  
...crybaby Inu: "Hey, Kagome…"  
...Kagome (in surprise, turning around to face six Inuyashas): "What in the world are you doing in the present time?"  
...perverted Inu (slyly): "We followed you here because you forgot your panties back with us."  
...Kagome (glaring): "Ha, ha. Very funny. I know I didn't forget my underwear because I happen to be wearing it right n—"  
...scaredy Inu: "OHHHH! What's that?"  
...points shaky finger at gumball machine  
...Kagome: "Good grief. That's just a machine full of gumballs."  
...normal Inu (poking glass containing gumballs): "Hmph."  
...glass cracks and breaks, gumballs wreak havoc upon the world  
...scaredy Inu: "WHAGH! The gumballs will kill us all!"  
...gumballs pour out to form a mound on top of Kagome and Inus  
...cheerful Inu: "WHEEEEEE! Mmm, this one's strawberry!"  
...crybaby Inu: "WAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
...angry Inu: "What a bunch of idio—ow!"  
...man (thwacking angry Inu on the head with a broom): "What'd you do to my gumball machine? You are terrible people! You…!"  
...Sesshy appears  
...Sesshy (gaping with mouth open wide): "S-s-six of them?…I thought that guy said my drink had no alcoholic content…Rin, throw me some Tylenol, fast!"


	9. A Kiss Under The Heavens

**A/N: **This chapter is probably the most beautiful one so far. If you like romance, (which is hopefully why you decided to read A Bittersweet Embrace) then this chapter will sweep you away. Haha. I won't say anything else, but enjoy!

**Previous: **He leaped up and his friends behind him gathered on Kirara to enter the castle. But as Inuyasha got closer to the castle, he saw that is had ivy growing on it and that some of the windows were broken from wind and rain. This did not seem like a place that his brother would stay in. Something really wasn't right. Inuyasha continued on and the closer he got the castle, the more that he could see its real structure. It had an eerie tone to it, almost as if it had been there for too long and bore too many souls of those passed away.

They continued up to the mysterious castle, all the while not realizing that the entrance to Sesshomaru's castle was on the other side of the sunrise.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I don't think that this is the place!" Shippo yelled after him, giving a shudder as he passed another eerie window.

"Says who! My brother just doesn't know how to keep a place up and running, that's all!" _Either that or Shippo is right. This really seems odd, how could a barrier be so weak, and why would anyone bother to put up a barrier around a place like this?_

Falling back, Inuyasha caught his stance on the back of Kirara and jumped up again. The castle entrance could be seen. Inuyasha landed at the door and waited for everyone else to catch up. That was when he noticed something, there was a small faded mark carved on the weather-worn door. He inspected it more closely and saw a dog baying to the moon. The blood-red night enveloped the monstrous demon and the bright colored moon cut through the carving like a knife. The color had almost completely faded, but Inuyasha knew what it was. This was his family seal; he had remembered his mother showing it to him once when he was younger.

**Flashback…**

"Mother, what is this? It looks like a doggy, but it kinda looks mean…." (he was so cute back then)

"That, Inuyasha, it our family seal."

"What's a family seal?"

"It is something that signifies the existence and everlasting power of a tribe. You, who are from the inu tribe, are one of the representatives of our family seal."

"But why would someone want to put it there anyways?"

"It is used to signify that something belongs to that tribe, and it can also be used to summon someone when the time is right."

"Will I ever need it in my life?"

"Hopefully you won't."

"Why?"

His mother simply shook her head and herded her son into his room.

"Wait mother, can you make a family seal as well?"

"Yes Inuyasha I can, after I met your father, I am little or more, part of the inu tribe."

Inuyasha had disregarded the information shortly after, but now it was coming back to him.

**End flashback…**

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You didn't leave without us again did you?" Sango's voice cut through his flashback and brought him back to reality. Thinking fast, Inuyasha dug his nails into the seal. He quickly carved it out and took it out of its normal position. Tearing a piece of cloth off from his undershirt, he wrapped it up and stuffed it in his kimono.

"Inuyasha, where did you go?"

He paused for a moment, chipping away some more wood around the area that the carving had lain in, just to make it look more weather worn instead of craved out. "I'm right here!" After making sure that they had heard him, he pushed open the door and ran inside. _I found the family seal on the door. That means that this castle once belonged to my father; that is saying that this isn't Sesshomaru's castle. And my mother had said that she wished that I do not ever have to encounter the family seal. But by the look on her face so long ago, she seemed to know that I would. That can only mean that my mother had placed the seal there herself and something is happening that has summoned me here._

He carefully picked his way through the hallway, there was leaves scattered around it and ivy growing on the walls, however the castle still held its touch of beauty. The maple wood could be seen clearly and the pictures had somehow, still endured all the rain and shine that had come through the castle. The pictures were mostly of his mother and father. _So this is my father's castle after all…_ Doubling back, Inuyasha went back to the entrance and examined the different hallways. Despite the castle's old age, it still held many rooms to be explored.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called out. "Hey Inuyasha, what is this place? It gives me the creeps…" He stared to shake violently and hid behind Miroku.

"Come now Shippo, there is nothing to fear."

"Ah…eh…hehe…."

"It's my dad's castle…"

"What?"

"You heard me; this is my father's castle! There are pictures all around, it looks abandoned, and…" He cut off there, Inuyasha was about to show Miroku and Sango the family seal, but had decided against it. He had no idea why his fingers would not allow him to take out the seal, but he accepted this at the moment. _Maybe that seal is more than just a design after all…_

"And…," The monk continued.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Mm…" Sango gave Inuyasha a queer glance, but disregarded his behavior; after all, he had been kind of out of it ever since Sesshomaru took Kagome.

"Feh, you can stop pussyfooting around and get on with searching the castle already!"

"Uh…" This time is was Miroku's turn to give Inuyasha a weird look. _He sure is going through a lot of mood swings._

"Well fine, if you guys aren't gonna search the castle, then I will. We need to find out as much as we can from here; it may be out only lead to Kagome's whereabouts." He stormed off angrily, and walked down the far-left hallway.

Miroku stared after the disappearing image of the infuriated hanyou. Inuyasha could be such a headache to deal with sometimes. "Well Sango, I guess we should look around."

"Mm."

"Shippo, Sango and I will go and search the center of the castle; you go with Kirara and Kohaku; go look someplace else."

"Sure, but what are we looking for?"

"Anything that might clue us in on where Sesshomaru's castle might be."

"Ok, let's go Kirara."

"Mm."

"Meow" (so cute!)

Once Kirara, Kohaku and Shippo had disappeared, Miroku placed his arm around Sango and walked her forward. "Come now Sango, an adventure awaits!"

"Uhhh…" _This monk is getting really weird…_

She stared at Miroku as he started skipping merrily down the hall, towards a small opening at the end. "Wait for me Miroku!" Sango quickly grabbed her hiraikotsu and hurried after the houshi.

* * *

"So Rin has spiritual powers now? Rin is very happy that Sesshomaru-sama has noticed Rin's new ability!" She danced joyfully around the field and nearly beheaded Jaken while swinging her bow and arrow around freely.

_A manipulated soul? What does that mean? What if it means that I end my life early? Oh no! This is bad, that Sesshomaru, he won't even tell me what happened when it's his fault! Argh! What am I going to do! He wouldn't care about my feelings so I am pretty sure I won't die, otherwise he would have just said it flat out. That means that Sesshomaru is going to try and do something with me…I have to be extra careful now…_

"Kagome-sama, can Rin shoot her arrows just to see how many Rin can release?"

Kagome repeated the words going in and out of her head… "Be careful."

"Rin will!" The happy girl started showering everything around her with sacred arrows. She did not pull hard to none of them went far enough to penetrate the barrier.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as a dozen flimsy arrows came at her. She dodged them just in time before becoming a living voodoo doll with pins sticking out of her. "Ah! Rin-chan!"

"Ja?" She let go of the arrow without aiming, and the shot went off. It whizzed right at an unwary Jaken and pinned him solidly in the behind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The poor demon went into a frenzy and started running all over the place screaming bloody murder.

"Opps…"

Kagome was laughing too hard to feel any sympathy for the green toad demon. She knew that she really shouldn't find this funny, but the picture was simply so humorous, she told herself that anyone would laugh.

"Jaken-sama! Rin is sorry, let Rin help you!" the young girl said in panic. She ran over to the seemingly rabid toad and tried to calm him down. Her efforts turned out futile and she ended up being dragged all over the field by a protesting Jaken.

_This is too funny!

* * *

_

_Damn monk, he acts like he doesn't' even care if Kagome comes back to us or not! _Inuyasha had been walking down the hallway for some time, and as luck would have it, he had not come across even one room so far. _Damn it all!_

Inuyasha came to a turn, he began debating whether to turn right or keep going. _Well this hallway sure doesn't seem like it's going to give me too much luck. _He sped off to the right and found himself smack in front of a door. While Inuyasha was peeling himself off of the entrance way, he made a mental note to himself to always watch where he was going.

_What is this place?_ He opened the door, and found himself in a gargantuan scroll library. Inuyasha stood in awe for a moment and stared at the millions (really only hundreds) of scrolls. He carefully took out the closest scroll to him and saw that it had his family seal, as well as his father's seal on it. That ensured that this was indeed his old man's castle after all and not Sesshomaru's.

**_Fighting Techniques…_**Inuyasha read off the title of the scroll. He was about to put it back down when something hit him. He probably would not find anything that would lead him to Sesshomaru's castle here. Inuyasha was trying to decide whether or not to read the scroll, or keep looking for a trace of Kagome. The scroll won out, it was simply too enticing for him to leave, after all, Miroku and Sango were still looking for Kagome right? And there was also Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara. _And besides, if I am gonna take Kagome back, then I need to get stronger, this scroll might help._

_**Fighting Techniques…**_

Inuyasha read hungrily through the scroll. It had a series of steps and phases that he would need to know in future battles. One showed him how to get out of a tough situation. He needed to get under the enemy by playing dead, or some other method, and direct an attack up at them. It wasn't something that he would use over and over again, as it was extremely risky, but it would do well as a last resort. Inuyasha read on, engulfing his mind in different fighting techniques and moves.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had been walking for some time now and surprisingly, found themselves in a garden. (wow, a floating garden, amusing) They weren't really looking for Kagome like they were supposed to, as the garden was too tantalizing to ignore.

Miroku walked over to a beautiful lily with red petals in heart like shapes. He carefully picked it and walked over to Sango.

"Wow, Miroku, all these flowers sure are beautiful. I wonder how they survived to many years without human-care."

"Yes, indeed it is a wonder." The two stared up into the starry night sky; the inky blackness was cut through with the heavens itself. Every star seemed to represent a different life, or a different love. Nothing could be more perfect.

Miroku placed his hand around Sango's waist, and desperately fought off the urge to grope her. _It's now or never._

"These starts, they are so magnificent. They shine so brightly with every kind of beauty. They are truly wondrous."

Miroku looked at her; his eyes shinning with longing. "Yes, my Sango, as are you."

Sango froze for a moment. "Miroku…"

"I have never felt more full then when I am with you Sango. Never in my life have I ever experienced what it is to be so infatuated with a woman."

"I…"

"Sango, I love you."

Sango stared at him; her eyes started brimming with tears of pure love, nothing more and nothing less. "I love you too Miroku."

"Then please, let's not wait any longer. Sango, will you take my hand in marriage?" He held out the flower to her. His eyes shone with enough love to fill the stars, and still have enough left for her.

"Yes, yes Miroku, I belong to you!" She ran forward and kissed him fiercely. Something exploded in Sango's mind and she knew nothing but the feel of Miroku's lips.

Miroku found his hand slowly inching towards Sango's butt, but he didn't stop it this time. And when Sango felt his had come and grope her, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Everything that she had gone through was all worth it for this moment. The fierce kiss, warm caress of the one she loved; yes Sango would go through it all again, as long as she could stay with Miroku.

They separated, breathing hard. Sango buried her face in Miroku's robes and cried, not tears of sadness or happiness, but tears of love. She cried for all the times that Miroku had saved her, and the times that they had been together. Sango faced Miroku and pushed him over. She lay on top of him and kissed him again. Miroku smiled and rolled over to push Sango underneath him. Over and over the two rolled, embracing in a never-ending kiss. At last, Sango ended up on top of him. They were both breathing in ragged breaths; locks of hair had fallen out of Sango's hair tie. She placed an elbow on either side of Miroku and looked down at him.

_She's so beautiful. _"My dear Sango, your beauty surpasses that of anyone I have seen. It passes the heavens and all the stars in the sky."

She blushed at his remark and said, "And my love for you as well."

Miroku was overwhelmed with happiness; Sango was now his wife, his woman. The one that he had wanted to badly had now joined him in an everlasting bond.

Miroku rolled Sango over again and pushed her up against a peach tree. He kissed her again, and made it last for Sango could not go anywhere.

Sango felt Miroku's wet lips caress her neck and exposed part of her chest. She held still and drank in his warm presence.

"Miroku, will you stay with me forever, and only me?"

"Yes," he murmured, "I will love you, and only you."

She burst out with an extra rush of adrenaline and swept her legs underneath Miroku. Casting his body back underneath hers, she lay on top of him.

Miroku held still and caressed her hair. She was the one he loved, Sango deserved to much more that what had happened to her, and he was determined to make it all pay off for her.

The two embraced, and never did seem to let go. It was almost as if the heavens above were cheering for them, all the stars in the sky seemed to twinkle and dance in their presence; as another loving couple, embraced under the radiant night sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there it is! I was getting all excited writing this chapter and just didn't know where to stop! Hehe. Well, I loved writing it and I hope that you loved reading it! Please review!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Aaliyah Starnight: **Nah, I just like writing love stories. And what better way to make one then to include Sessy. I do think he is hot, but I love Inuyasha's stubborn attitude! Haha!

**Myst172**: ………..Run away!

**meluvsokka: **Yay! You like it! I worked my butt off for you Michelle, so you had better like this one!

**Rae** (anonymous) Well there, he asked her! Happy?

And thank you to my other reviewers, **Animelover45 **(Yes, Caroline is very weird) **13ubblz** (You are still stupid) **lil fluff girl** (lay off, I think you scared her enough already!)

**Recommended authors: **

**DrangonflyLover13**: This is a hilarious fan-fic where Inuyasha get's split into 6 inus! A must read!

**Friend's thoughts:**

This is continued from **DragonflyLover13**'s mini story!

INUYASHA AND THE GANG: BAND GEEKS (not related to the actual story, but of course)

Kagome: "Hey, who took my clarinet reed?"  
Koga: "Oh, here it is. Somebody threw it in my tuba."  
(Inuyasha approaches.)  
Inuyasha: "Hey, has anyone seen my drumsti—OW!"  
Shippo (bonking Inuyasha on the head with his drumstick): "Ha, ha! Revenge is sweet!"  
Inuyasha: "Why you little flute playing—"  
(Miroku approaches.)  
Miroku (staring at Sango's butt, drooling): "I'm so glad Sango decided to be on the dance line for marching band. -drool, drool-"  
(Sesshomaru appears out of nowhere and sees everybody with instruments wearing utterly geeky band outfits and picking their noses.)  
Sesshomaru (panicking): "RRRRIIIINNN! The Tylenol isn't working!"


	10. A Change In Perspective

**A/N: **Well, I suppose that not everyone has read that last chapter yet, but I am so freaking bored that I will just type the next one up….so far I didn't plan this one so it might be a little…messy. Well I really am not sure. I haven't ever tried writing a chapter without planning so please let me know in reviews if you want me to plan at all times in the future. Thank you and enjoy reading!

**Important**: I am sorry that I took so long to update. But you will have to wait even longer for the next update as well. I am going to Hong Kong to visit my family and home land. I will also travel to Beijing and the mainland. So I will not be writing for almost a month. The thing is, I am bringing a lab top with me, but don't expect me to write while I am there. For my vacation time I will party and shop till I drop! WoOt! Anyways the point that I am trying to make is that, you will either see a chapter really soon because I have decided to write once more before leaving, or on the plane, or you will have to wait a while. Once again I am sorry, but just in case I don't write, MERRY CHRISTMAS. (or Hanukah) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Previous: **Miroku held still and caressed her hair. She was the one he loved, Sango deserved to much more that what had happened to her, and he was determined to make it all pay off for her.

The two embraced, and never did seem to let go. It was almost as if the heavens above were cheering for them, all the stars in the sky seemed to twinkle and dance in their presence; as another loving couple, embraced under the radiant night sky.

* * *

Kagome had just entered her room again. She had gone to dinner like usual, and just like the other times, had left due to the aggravating stare that Sesshomaru always held her gaze with. _Ugh I can't stand that Sesshomaru one more night!_ Kagome lay down on her bed and thought things through. It was no doubt that Inuyasha was looking for her, but the question was, when would he get here? She knew for fact that she would be saved, Kagome had been saved so many times be him that she no longer doubted Inuyasha's intentions or abilities.

There was a soft knock on the door. Kagome stood up to open it and found Sesshomaru standing there with her bright-yellow, and ridiculously heavy bag in his hands.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Do you want it or not?" Sesshomaru fixed Kagome with a cold stare and dropped the back pack at her feet, not waiting for an answer.

"Mm, thanks, I think." Kagome stared at the bag uncertainly, as if expecting it to jump up and bite her or something along those lines.

Sesshomaru turned to leave but Kagome quickly took his arm. (a bit of a foolish thing for her to do if you ask me…)

"What?"

"Where did you get it? And why did you bring it back to me?" She wasn't really sure why Sesshomaru would even bother to do a favor for her. Maybe he had put something in the bag himself. _Be extra careful, _She reminded herself.

"Why do you pester me with such questions?" He left this time, shutting the door behind him.

"Ok then…." Kagome disregarded the youkai lord's strange behavior and opened up her bag. If Sesshomaru really had put something in the bag, which she really didn't think Sesshomaru would do, Kagome would surely find out in a second. She opened her bag and dumped out 4 text books, 2 candy bars (goody) some regular clothes from her era, ramen, a packet of playing cards, fireworks, a blow-dryer, and some other small things that were simply a necessity for a girl.

_Hmmm…fireworks…I haven't played with those in so long. I think I'll light one._ Kagome took a little bomb shaped firework out of a brightly packaged box that said 'youkai shaped fireworks! Dangerous: do not point towards paper, people, or anything else flammable. _Funny, they look more like rocks than youkai to me…_ She quickly settled for the fact that they had been in her backpack for way to long and gotten squished.

Kagome took out a match and lit the end of the firework. The string was too short and it popped in her hand before she had time to send it flying up. (ah, I hate it when that happens, hurts to bad)

"Ouch!" Glaring at the box, Kagome took out another firework, this time with a longer fuse string. Lighting it, Kagome threw it up at the ceiling, (and may I add a note that you should **never** shoot fireworks indoors…) and after popping halfway, it plummeted down…right onto her math notes.

"Fwoom!" The papers caught ablaze as faster than she could think and started shooting amber sparks into the room. The walls were ignited a strange color of a beige like orange/red/yellow. "Argh!" _Not smart Kagome, never ever light fireworks in a closed room!_

She quickly grabbed a blanket form inside her sleeping bag and attempted to subdue the fire by covering it. Well as luck would have it, the fire intensified. You see, Kagome here had forgotten that you are only supposed to cover a fire with a sheet when it is a **gas** fire. _Argh! Wrong method! I need water, water! _She was about to jump out the window (which may I add is very high up) and go to the lake to bring up water, when she remembered that there was a sink in her room. She ran to the bathroom, and grabbed the bucket near the sink. Twisting the handle, she filled up the bucket with water and raced over to dump the water on the blazing fire. The fire slowly subdued and then completely died. Kagome stomped on the fire a few times, just to be sure that it had completely died down. She looked around to see some of the damage that the fire had caused.

Well it turned out that the fire had only destroyed her notes, the back of her text book, and the blanket that she had attempted to subdue it with. _Well that's good… Ugh what's that smell?_ Small wisps of smoke came up form the papers and began engulfing the room in a sickening gray smog. _Oh yeah, now I remember, the smoke is supposed to kill you faster than the fire… I've got to get out of here! _Running over, Kagome opened the windows and ran out the front door. She made her way through the twisting hallways, which by now didn't seem so big anymore. She knew the way out as it was not that hard to memorize.

Kagome ran outside into the fresh air and slowed to a walk. She walked around the open field, going wherever her feet took her. She could see her room spewing smoke out of its mouth-like opening. Kagome passed the night drowned woods, and slowly walked the length of the fields. The fireflies buzzed around and seemed to light up everything that was there. She stared at a few water lilies in the pond and smiled as a frog croaked and jumped in the water. It was so peaceful out here, and it was also very sudden how she had found immediate serenity.

Tired of walking, Kagome settled down in the lush green grass, always wet form the morning dew. There was not a single breeze out side to ruffle her raven-black hair. Kagome settled in a more comfortable position and lay down at peace. She felt the grass next to her stir, as unheard footsteps settled in a position.

She relaxed, glad that her Inuyasha was here to share the night with her. _Wait a second, Inuyasha isn't here… that means…_ "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I may ask you the same question." He gave her a look that he was usually not trademarked for.

"I…I had to get out of my room, there was an accident."

Sesshomaru remained silent. Of course he knew that there had been an accident, the stench from the fire had been practically unbearable.

"Sesshomaru, why did you come out here?"

Still no answer. Kagome sighed and stared out into the lake, a frog chased another around the glistening water. Everything seemed so much more peaceful at night.

"What has happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said, not really caring if she answered or not.

"You know what I mean, what happened to me when Rin obtained spiritual powers? What happened?"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl; her eyes remained calm, as did her expression. But he could smell the scent of arousal coming off of her in waves. He answered with the truest comment that came to him. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

"W-what? You mean you know something happened to me but you don't know what! That's impossible!"

Indeed it was in Sesshomaru's terms, but it was the truth. All he knew was that Kagome could now obtain powers. Nothing more, nothing less. The topic had been extremely hard to research, and he winced at the idea of trying to find answers again.

"No…you brought me here, and now something has happened to me. Do you not care at all, Sesshomaru, how could you be so cold-hearted?"

"There is nothing that this Sesshomaru can do now." He was upset that he, the great Sesshomaru could do nothing to help, but that was simply reality.

"Then bring me back to Inuyasha, bring me back to him, as that is the least you can do."

Sesshomaru's answer basically sent sparks flying out of Kagome's ears. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"This Sesshomaru means just what he said, no." _I can't even if I wanted to, I cannot let my brother do anything to her. I need to find out what has happened to Kagome first myself before handing her over. If I give Kagome back, then my brother will surely mate with her soon, and a tampering of her blood could make her change…no Kagome will have to wait._

Kagome noticed his expression soften, it almost made her jump. Sesshomaru rarely showed any emotion at all, besides the occasional look of annoyance. "Something may really be wrong, am I right?"

Sesshomaru's answer was almost a whisper. "Yes."

Kagome stared, a look of horror in her face. Her expression slowly turned into anger. "No, how could you Sesshomaru? You knew that something would happen didn't you? That's why you were debating whether or not to take me for so long! Please, tell me the truth."

He looked confused for a moment, and then he remembered why he had not taken Kagome from the moment that he learned of his foolish brother's love. Kagome's words were indeed true. "Yes, this Sesshomaru did know something of the sort would happen…" He had sensed something strange about Rin ever since day one, he simply did not know that something to horrible would come of it.

"And you took me anyways…and now you won't take me back to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's expression remained calm, but his insides were screaming at him for being such a fool to get into a mess that he could not solve.

Kagome did not wait for an answer, she slumped down and cried. Her life was slowly ebbing away, first her parents, and now this. And what exactly was 'this'? Yes, the worst part was that she didn't even know what had happened to her.

"Kagome." He was about to move forward to comfort her, when he reminded himself. Kagome was not his woman, she was his brother's. Sesshomaru had no place with her.

_D-did he just use my name? What's happening to him? Usually he calls me girl, woman, or maybe miko at the best._ Kagome could only think of one solution for this. Whatever the 'something' was that had happened to her, it was serious. She cried harder, pausing for breaths in between.

"Stop crying." Sesshomaru moved forward and placed his arms around her. It didn't matter anymore that she wasn't his woman; he could not stand this girl crying her stupid heart away.

She barley noticed Sesshomaru, she only thought of herself, and felt sorry for herself. "How could you Sesshomaru?" She began pounding at him, her small fists scrunched up into small balls.

He stood still, completely aware that this was, indeed entirely his fault. Sesshomaru accepted each blow without flinching. "Stop crying Kagome." His face was still expressionless, and voice still cold. After so many years of practice, an expressionless scene was easy to accomplish.

Kagome paid no heed to his words and carried out her sobbing. She felt his sharp nails on her back, but feared not as she was sure Sesshomaru would not hurt her, not now, after all that he had done to her.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kagome's soft cheeks and pulled her tear-stained face up. "Stop crying," he growled, although not unkindly. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome hiccupped and her face slowly changed to a look of astonishment. Had Sesshomaru really apologized, or had it simply been a mishap of words? "Why then, If you're so sorry…why?"

"Mm-mm" He shook his head and motioned for her to fall quiet as well. Kagome lay down in the grass and her sobs slowly turned to hiccups. After a while, her hiccups faded and only gentle breathing could be heard.

_I'm sorry._ He had even surprised himself with those words. _I am becoming way too soft. _Nonetheless, Sesshomaru picked up the delicate miko and started towards the castle. Her hair rippled in waves at each step he took. Sesshomaru made his way to her bed and carefully placed her under the covers. She looked so peaceful, although her eyes were a bit red and puffy. They would go down in the morning. Sesshomaru brushed the hair form her eyes. And walked out the door, but not before hearing Kagome mutter his name in her dream. _There really has been a change in perspective here._

_

* * *

_

_Damn it, how could I get lost in my own father's castle? _Inuyasha thought to himself irritably. Sango and Miroku had better have made some good progress cause I am having no damn luck at all. (oh but they did) He rounded a corner and came face to face with the longest hallway that he had ever seen in his life. But the thing that made Inuyasha curse under his breath was the fact that there was a room on each side of the never-ending hallway every few feet. This was worse than the millions (really only hundreds) of scrolls in the scroll-room.

He walked down the hallway, waiting for that special "instinct" that always popped up to tell you which door to choose out the millions that were there. The problem was that he was concentrating so hard on every detail that everything seemed to have an instinctual pull on it. _This is hopeless._ He stared at the doors, they were all the same colors and seemingly all the same position and size. This hallway could go on forever.

Inuyasha decided to check all of them out, he would peek into every room so he would not waste too much time. Then maybe later (saying that he got out of this place) he could get Miroku and Sango to help him look. He began peeking into all the rooms. 1…2…3...4…5…6…or wait….was that 5 …… Inuyasha soon lost count of the number of doors and simply continued on. Every room seemed to have treasures in them. There were bedrooms, scroll-rooms, kitchens, closets, and all sorts of places.

He reached the, what he thought to be millionth door and pulled it open, the inside made him gasp. There were countless maps plastered all over the room. A large English style bed lay in the middle. _Whoever lived here had an unhealthy obsession with maps…_ Inuyasha could not resist going inside to check out the room. The maps were brightly colored, each with its own unique design and style. But there was something wrong with them; every map had a sense of dread that clung to them like a dying animal. A closer inspection told Inuyasha that all the maps had been washed over with blood. The bed as well, looked as if it had been bleached in a red pool of dying men. Something had happened here, something horrible. It was obvious that history had taken its toll on this place.

He stared at the drawings a little more closely. That was when he realized that these maps led to every place, city, and land that existed. (at least to Inuyasha's knowledge.) This could very well tell him exactly where Kagome was! _Damn it, I am so close to finding Kagome and this is what happens? _He was clouded with irritation and anger. It seemed as if someone, something, was trying to tear Kagome away from him; giving him the possibility to find her, but then ripping her away again each time. He would need to find Miroku and Sango; they would surely be able to think up of something sensible to help him. So many times the group had been in a situation like this, and so many times they had come out perfectly alright. _But at that time, Kagome had been with us_ Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Still, he would do anything to get his Kagome back, and if that meant deciphering a map, then so be it. Inuyasha took off, out of the room, to look for the houshi and demon slayer. Something had to be done, if not, something would be done to them.

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!" Shippo yelled as his voice rebounded across the wide walls.

"Yes it is!"

Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku had stumbled upon a sparing ring in their search for Kagome.

"C'mon Kohaku, I'll take you on!"

"But aren't we supposed to be looking for a trace of Kagome-san?"

"Well we know that she is with Sesshomaru don't we? And if we want to take her back, we have to get stronger right?" Shippo's reasoning was sensible and seemed to win Kohaku over.

Kirara mewed uneasily and looked around.

"It's ok Kirara, we'll just do a quick sparring class and then we can go back to looking for Kagome ok?"

The feline demon stepped aside, as if permitting Shippo to continue on.

"Alright!" Shippo jumped up and down with pleasure and prepared to battle his friend. "Winner fights Kirara!"

"Meow?" She looked at the aroused boys and then slowly started to edge away from the sparring ring.

"Ok!" Kohaku shouted confidently, "I'll take you on Shippo!"

The two boys positioned themselves on either side of the ring and bowed.

"Let's go!" Shippo started off the course and leaped at Kohaku with an attack.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, tried to start the plot of the story in this chapter. Now, Sesshomaru is being a little nicer to Kagome, yay! Please review! And wish me luck in China!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**meluvsokka: **Awww…Thanks Michelle! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

**AnimeLover45: **Well, to tell you the truth Alex, I have never before wrote any story. This is my first! Glad you like it!

**misikoblossom: **Thanks! I am trying hard with my fan-fic! Oh yea, and I probably should have told you this ealier…but I planned form the beginning to make Sango and Miroku ooc. They have to be a bit in order to marry. Thanks for pointing that out. They will slowly get back to normal now. Oh and I did seriously think about telling you the pairings, but then that would ruin the end. I think I will make you wait (I am so mean) sorry…Please keep reading! And thanks for your support.

**13ubblz: **Really, really, really, really long, deal with it.

**inunojiichan: **Thanks! I am trying to make it as detailed as possible, so keep reading. Yay!

And thanks to my other reviewers **Myst172** (calm down…calls dog control) **lil fluff girl** (read!) **kagomemiko13** (Yes, very sweet, awwww!) _Rae_ (I know I know)

**Friend's thoughts: **

I found this story from **kilalala**. It is hilarious and I applaud the author!

Kagome arrived at the Gates of Heaven.

While she was waiting for Saint Peter to greet her, she peeked through the gates. She saw a beautiful banquet table. Sitting all around were her parents and all the other people she had loved and who had died before her. They saw her and began calling greetings to her "Hello, How are you! We've been waiting for you! Good to see you."

When Saint Peter came by, the woman said to him, "This is such a wonderful place! How do I get in?"

"You have to spell a word," Saint Peter told her.

"Which word?" Kagome asked. "Love."

Kagome correctly spelled "Love" and Saint Peter welcomed her into Heaven.

About a year later, Saint Peter came to Kagome and asked her to watch the Gates of Heaven for him that day.

While Kagome was guarding the Gates of Heaven, InuYasha arrived. "I'm surprised to see you," Kagome said. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing pretty well since you died," InuYasha told her. "I married the beautiful young priestess who took care of you while you were ill. And then I won this lottery thing in one of the villages we went through. I sold the little hut you lived in while you were ill and bought a huge mansion. And, my wife and I traveled all around the country. We were on vacation in the mountains today, and I was coming up the side of the mountain with firewood. I fell and hit my head, and here I am. What a bummer. How do I get in?"

"You have to spell a word," Kagome told him.

"Which word?" InuYasha asked.

"Czechoslovakia!"

Moral of the story: Never make a woman angry ... there'll be Hell to pay later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	11. New Beginings, An Adventure

**A/N:** Well then, I am starting the next chapter right now. I guess it is turning up before Christmas break after all! I hope you like it, this one will start a whole new adventure for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Read on! And thanks for your reviews!

**Previous: **"Ok!" Kohaku shouted confidently, "I'll take you on Shippo!"

The two boys positioned themselves on either side of the ring and bowed.

"Let's go!" Shippo started off the course and leaped at Kohaku with an attack.

* * *

Shippo turned his small body at Kohaku and was in perfect position to land a kick at his shoulder.

Thinking fast, Kohaku ducked his left shoulder to an angle. Right before Shippo's attack landed, he pushed up and shifted all his weight to his arms as he had seen his sister do many times. Kohaku caught his weight all in one arm, doing a one-handed hand-stand and propelled himself up. Shippo went flying past him, but Kohaku flipped and brought both of his legs down on Shippo at once. It caught the small kitsune and Shippo fell with an "oof!"

He went skidding across the battle ring and landed on his rear end. "Owww, Kohaku!"

Kohaku was already on his feet again, he started running towards Shippo, fists ready and all his weight in the left leg, but this time, Shippo was ready for him. He parried Kohaku's attack easily and was almost able to land a punch straight in his gut if Kohaku had not pulled his arm up to protect himself at the last minute.

Reacting quickly, Kohaku grabbed Shippo's arm and attempted to smash him straight into the ground.

"Ack!" In panic, Shippo changed into a flying duck and flew out of Kohaku's grasp.

"Hey, no fair using fox magic!"

"Nya nya!" Shippo mocked as he flew higher and higher, out of Kohaku's reach.

"I'll get you Shippo!" He quickly took out his kusarigana and sent it spiraling into the air. It caught harmlessly onto Shippo's foot and began dragging him down.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Shippo immediately 'popped' back into his original form and went spiraling down, straight onto Kohaku.

"Omf!" The two boys landed in a heap at the foot of the sparring ring.

"Hey, that was your fault!" Shippo wailed.

"That was not! You used your fox magic!"

"But you pulled me down!"

The two boys immediately got up and resumed a stance. Shippo quickly brought both fists up into an offensive stance. Kohaku, thinking about Shippo's fox magic, stood up straight, arms to the side, in a defensive stance.

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Shippo mocked at his friend.

"Hardly!" Kohaku simply stayed still and braced himself.

"Here I come!" Shippo ran like the wind towards Kohaku, moving swiftly form left to right. He got right underneath him and did a leg sweep. Kohaku, retaliating, brought his arm over his face and copied Shippo's attack. He stopped Shippo's attack and quickly caught onto his foot.

"Ack!" Shippo yanked at his foot, and when Kohaku wouldn't let go, he aimed a punch at him, sending the young demon slayer sprawling into the bushes.

"That's playing dirty!" Kohaku complained as he picked himself up.

"Playing dirty? You were the one that grabbed my leg!" Shippo raced towards Kohaku again, this time arms outstretched. He ran straight past Kohaku, and in the motion, delivered a fluid punch straight into Kohaku's gut.

Kohaku bent over onto the ground. Shippo ran in another circle, ready to finish his friend off, but this time Kohaku was prepared. Before Shippo could deliver another attack, he caught him by the chest. Kohaku immediately pushed Shippo into the ground and in one movement, punched him straight in the back.

He heard his friends choke and go limp. Standing up proudly, Kohaku threw his chest out. This was the first time that he had ever fought Shippo. He couldn't believe it! Kohaku couldn't wait to tell his sister that he had defeated Shippo!

"Owww….you fight too hard!"

"Do not! You just lost!"

Shippo grumbled and sat down to rub his sore back. "Now you have to go up against Kirara!"

"Yeah, I can beat any one of you now!" He stood up and ran to Kirara.

"Mew…."

"Oh c'mon Kirara, just this once? Please?"

She looked uncertainly to the side, Sango would maul her if she brought back her little brother dead!

"C'mon Kirara, I just wanna practice!"

She looked up and then down again. Her tail flicked back and forth in irritation.

"Yeah, c'mon Kirara," Shippo said, "Give it a go!"

She gave one last uncertain look and then with one last flick of her tail, she transformed into the monstrous demon form and shook herself off.

"Yes! This is going to be great! I'll be the master of both of you!"

Kirara growled playfully and went into a 'cat-stance.'

Kohaku carefully filed through his choices. He could go into a defensive stance as he had done with Shippo, but that made it extremely difficult to change back into offensive stance. He also considered another stance meant for the sword that was supposed to deliver an ultimate attack, but he was not as good as his sister was at converting these things. At last, Kohaku settled with the horse-stance, ma-bu, with his fist above his head, arm parried, and legs bent apart.

Kirara came charging at Kohaku, of course not using full strength quite yet. She would save that for latter if Kohaku proved to become a challenge.

"Rowr!" She lunged at Kohaku's chest, fangs barred.

Kohaku quickly brought his fist down and protected his chest by placing his arm in the path of Kirara's attack.

Kirara carefully moved the front of her jaw forward, and bit down where her teeth were not so sharp. However, the bite still made Kohaku flinch, and react a little rashly. He took out his kusarigana and threw it headlong into Kirara. With a startled snarl, Kirara flew backwards.

Kohaku caught his kusarigana with skill and ran towards the feline. She leaped aside, and for a few moments, the two were engaged with dodging and aiming.

Finally Kohaku broke free of the repetitive motion and wrapped his weapon around Kirara's neck. He jerked downwards, attempting to get some damage done.

She jerked back at the same time, and the kusarigana came right out of Kohaku's grasp.

She wasted no time in lunging at the stunned demon slayer. Landing on top of him, she bared her fangs menacingly and placed it at the tip of his neck.

"Alright, alright. You win Kirara…" Kohaku pushed the heavy feline off and grabbed his kusarigana back.

Kirara meowed proudly and changed back into her adorable and lovable form. She mewed sweetly and pranced onto Kohaku's shoulders.

"Thanks Kirara, that was great."

She nuzzled up against Sango's brother and twitched her whiskers in amusement; she sure had showed the boys who was boss!

* * *

"Where am I?" _Am I in my bed? But how can that be…I fell asleep last night…_"In front of Sesshomaru!"

"Finally woken have you?" The youkai was sitting comfortably at the foot of her bed. He looked like he had been waiting there forever.

"How did I end up in here?"

"Do not ask questions that waste my time." He growled at Kagome and stood up.

Kagome flushed as she remembered last night. Sesshomaru had been tolerable, maybe even slightly gentle. "Sorry about last night…" She embarrassedly remembered her behavior last night when she had found out the even Sesshomaru did not know what had happened to her.

"Think nothing of it."

Kagome looked up, surprised that the youkai lord had not made the usual snide comment that she was used to.

"Get dressed, and come to the pond."

"You're not sending Jaken?"

"Surely you do not need his assistance after so long?" Sesshomaru remarked sarcastically.

Kagome boiled; it seemed that whatever the youkai said, it always made her really angry. "I can find my way fine thank you!" she snapped back at him.

He simply smirked and walked out the door. _Why am I being to nice to Kagome?_

Kagome went through the usual routine, and even though she had only been here for two or three days, it was becoming quite regular. She took out an outfit that had pant legs, it looked a little more sporty. Kagome briefly wondered if it was meant for a man, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Turing out of the room, she started towards the pond. It was right by the small dining area that the usually ate in. Kagome found Sesshomaru standing in front of the water front, his hair billowing around him. She stepped forward, built up her courage, and walked in next to Sesshomaru.

He looked up as a ray of sunlight cast diamond shaped crystals all along the pond. They formed a perfect line and seemed to follow each other in suit. "You will be returned, so stop acting so worried."

Kagome looked up form her fidgeting. "Returned huh?"

"I will take you back to my brother," he continued, "but you must wait."

"Mm…Why?"

"I must find out what has happened to you. My foolish brother would simply make matters worse."

_Well you started it!_ Kagome thought angrily. "How long do I have to wait?"

"That is not for you to ask."

"What do you mean? You did something to me, now fix it!"

"This Sesshomaru can not."

Kagome was in no mood to be lulled by his soft tone. She snapped back at him in a tone that often times even made Inuyasha flinch. "Well find a way right now, or you'll be sorry Sesshomaru!"

He simply glanced over at Rin and then back at Kagome. "You should go on with your teachings of Rin."

"Don't' tell me what to do!" Then she immiediatly became worried, she still had the bloody rosary with her.

Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's sudden fear, then flicked his tail in amusement. _She's still worried about the rosary._ He brought Kagome into him and placed his hand around her neck. Carefully lifting the enchanted neckless off of her. He picked it up and then let go of it. The rosary flew around and then disappeared into dust.

She stared at the lord and looked confused. "Why?"

"You will learn obedience in other ways," was all his answer. "Now go, you must continue your teachings with Rin."

Kagome nodded and ran off to find the girl. It was more than she could have asked for to get the neckless taken off so soon. She would simply have to be satisfied for now.

"Kagome-sama! What will you teach Rin today?"

"Well, we've already done the bow and arrows several times, to lets see how we do with the sword, just for fun. After that, we can go back to archery again."

"Hai!" The girl danced off happily towards the fields.

_Oh no, what am I doing? I don't even know how to use a sword! Well, maybe I watched Inuyasha enough that I can show Rin-chan some stuff…_

"Ok Rin-chan, we will first start off with stances…" _Uhh…I don't' really think that Inuyasha uses stances…he just kind of pulls the sword out and attacks. Hey, maybe I can teach her something that Sango told me._

"Umm, this is a defensive stance for the sword." Kagome demonstrated standing up straight, with hands to the side. Rin followed with ease.

"Now," Kagome said repeating Sango's words, "when you start in a defensive stance, it is very difficult to change back to an offensive stance, but this position allows fluid movements close to the body."

Rin listened, drinking in all the information that she could get from her new sensei. Kagome went through various techniques, (all copied from Sango's teachings) and their purposes. She was becoming a more skilled teacher by the minute.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru observed form an upwards angle at the top of a hill. He pricked his sharp ears and listened to Kagome's teachings.

"And this is another great defensive stance," Kagome listed off randomly.

"Don't you mean offensive?" Sesshomaru's voice rang out behind Kagome as he stared at the miko. "This stance is often used by ultimate swordsman, more than your little friend could do. It is used for god-like speed and can deliver an attack that can wipe out many. Be careful what you teach." The youkai lord glared at Kagome menacingly before turning away.

Embarrassed, Kagome flushed. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Sorry, does not change what you speak."

She nodded and started talking to Rin in a quieter voice.

* * *

_This path is easy to follow! I have never really thought about backtracking myself!_ Inuyasha had left the mysterious room and blood-drowned map. He needed to find Sango and Miroku to find out what to do with the map. Miroku, or surely Sango could think of a solution.

Inuyasha rounded a corner and followed it down the hallway, backtracking all the way to the place that he had started. He followed the demon slayer's and houshi's scents to a floating garden. Carefully, he picked up the scent of arousal near the peach tree and in the soft grass. _That damn perverted monk…_ Inuyasha shook himself off; perhaps the scents had not meant anything too adult mannered.

Inuyasha walked out another end of the garden, it led to another hallway and every step of the way, he picked up Miroku and Sango's scent even stronger.

He continued on, and then all of a sudden stopped. There they were, at the end of the hallway…and apparently, Sango seemed quite at ease with the houshi…sitting on his lap and all. _Damn it, she can't possibly be that stupid!_

"Sango, Miroku!"

"Huh, Inuyasha!" Miroku looked enlightened to see his friend again. "Inuyasha, where have you been?"

"Feh, I should ask you the same question. Look, I found a map of the whole region…"

"Really? That's great! Now we can finally find Sesshomaru and Kagome!" The demon slayer smiled at the chance to tell her friend the great news of Miroku's proposal.

"Wait, it's not that simple. I can't read it."

"Well then, bring us to it," the houshi suggested practically.

"That wouldn't make a difference; the whole map is washed out with blood."

There was an eerie silence among the small group.

"Blood, Inuyasha, are you sure" Sango questioned.

"Feh, of course I'm sure, I smelled the stench clinging all over it."

"Miroku, what are we going to do?"

The monk was deep in thought. "Wait, didn't Kagome once show us a little trick with some lemon juice?"

"Huh? Oh yea, how she writes a message and flashed a light on it to make it appear again?"

"Well, maybe if we wash out the map with lemon juice, and then flash the light on it, we may be able to read it!"

"Well yes Miroku that is a great idea, but what is the light called and how do we find it?" The demon slayer brought a practical question to Miroku's 'logic'.

"Hey, I think it was called a VU light or something…" (really called UV floodlight…) Inuyasha looked up proudly for solving the mystery of the 'light'.

"Yes, now I remember, it was something along the lines!" The houshi exclaimed.

"But how do we get it?" Sango voiced.

"Good question," Miroku said.

"That's easy, we go to Kagome's time and get one!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome's time?" Sango said uncertainly.

"Hai, we can leave now!"

"Ah! Inuyasha calm down!" Miroku said. We must not rush things.

"Yes, and stealing is wrong, Kagome said something about buying…I wonder if it is like trading…"

"Well there's only one way to find out! Let's get going, now!"

"But we can't travel through time!"

"Yes you can, you have a bottle of my blood."

"Eh, yes Inuyasha, about that…" The houshi was cut off by the hanyou again.

"Let's go, right now!" He stood up determinedly.

"Wait, what about Shippo, Kirara and my brother?" Sango asked.

"They'll have to wait. We don't have time to go looking for them!"

"C'mon already, let's go!"

"Ok…" Sango said uncertainly. She followed the hanyou with Miroku close in pursuit. This would be a whole new adventure, in the 21th century.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked that too! It was fun to write. I was disappointed that not as many people reviewed on my last chapter…did you guys not like it? Please review this time. I send my love.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**meluvsokka: **Glad you liked it Michelle! I learned also learned Kagome's lesson of "towels are only for gas fires." Haha

**Th3sky1sb1ue: **Ack, I hate your new name, it is so annoying!

And thank you to my other reviewers **Myst172** (haha) **lil fluff girl** (read now! I worked to hard on it and I really want me best friend to read!) **AnimeLover454** (thank you)

**Friend's thoughts:**

(I am looking at random people when I see someone in a red shirt and pants that has somewhat long hair. He kinda looked like Inuyasha…)

**Me:** (on a balcony) "Oh Romeo, Oh Rome, where shall thou Romeo?

**Guy who looks like Inuyasha: **You the heck are you?


	12. Momentary Flirting

A/N: Hello everyone! I am in China right now. I will finish up this chapter in Hong Kong just because I love you all. (laughs) I really did not plan this chapter at all, so it may be a little hectic. (grins) I hope you all like it, please review! Enjoy.

**Previous: **"Let's go, right now!" He stood up determinedly.

"Wait, what about Shippo, Kirara and my brother?" Sango asked.

"They'll have to wait. We don't have time to go looking for them!"

"C'mon already, let's go!"

"Ok…" Sango said uncertainly. She followed the hanyou with Miroku close in pursuit. This would be a whole new adventure, in the 21th century.

* * *

"Oh this feels so good." Kagome was lying in a hot spring, reliving some stress. She had practically worked non-stop with Rin and the spring did wonders to her aching bones. 

"Kagome-sama?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, Rin-chan."

"Will you teach Rin another weapon tomorrow?"

"I don't know Rin-chan. I only know the sword from Sango and Inuyasha. We could go into something besides fighting tomorrow." Kagome really didn't want to go into reading and writing. She found it uninteresting and boring, but it was all up to Rin.

"That's okay," Rin said, reading Kagome's expression, "Rin likes learning archery and fighting."

"Okay, Rin-chan, we can do archery again tomorrow, the sword was just a break."

The girl nodded and slid even farther down into the warm waters. Her hair separated into strands and floated along the surface of the water. The soft 'crick crick' of the cicadas in the woods around them went off so regularly that it seemed like the gentle heartbeat of a person. The moon shown in the night sky, illuminating the stars around it.

_That's right, the night of the new moon is coming up, maybe not that soon, but no doubt it will come. I wonder how Inuyasha will cope without me._ She dismissed the thought, with any luck; Inuyasha would come for her before he went into his human state. After all, her hanyou was known for his miraculous rescues. _I'm still waiting for you Inuyasha…_

_

* * *

_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The little green toad that followed Sesshomaru around was pestering him again. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?"

"Jaken…" His voice wavered dangerously.

"Yes M'lord?"

"Go."

"Yes M'lord." Jaken slowly left, crestfallen as usual that his lord had

sent him away.

Sesshomaru walked around the castle grounds, not really paying attention to where he was going, but rather simply letting his feet take him wherever they decided. (not really something that Sesshomaru would do if you ask me…­) _What is this feeling that I sense towards Kagome? I have never come across such a strange emotion. It is even more powerful…­then my connection towards Rin._ Although Sesshomaru hated admitting it, he had to confess, only in his thoughts, that he felt something towards the fiery young miko. She was high in spirits and seemed to be near fearless, a strange feat to accomplish for a human, even if she had been in the feudal era for such a long time. He closed his eyes to clear the thought; Sesshomaru would rather die than admit his feelings out loud, or so he thought.

"Ka-Jaken." He looked down at his hand and then up again, completely confused. I almost called Kagome's name, what is happening to me?

"Yes M'lord?" The little toad minion popped up again; quite happy to be

in the presence of his lord once more.

"Go and prepare the meal, Kagome and Rin will be coming in shortly."

"Yes M'lord." He left again, once again disappointed that his lord had not given him a more perilous mission.

* * *

"Ugh" Kagome slowly got out of the hot spring, she had stayed in far too long and it had made her very dizzy. She groped around for her clothes and cursed herself for not being a little more aware. 

"Kagome-sama? Are you okay?" Rin seemed to have no trouble getting out of the spring at all, and Kagome could hardly figure out why.

"Yes Rin-chan, I am fine." Kagome said as she finally laid her hands on her clothes. This time, she was careful to dry off before attempting to put on her bra and socks. She slipped on her regular clothes and surprisingly, fond herself missing the kimono the Sesshomaru provided her with. _I am becoming spoiled­?_ "Come on Rin-chan, we should go inside for dinner." The girl nodded and pranced happily up ahead.

The two miko parted ways when they reached the fork in the hallway. Rin danced on happily singing something about seeing Sesshomaru everyday for the rest of her life, while Kagome went to her room a little more quietly.

Once inside, Kagome placed the rope around the door-an old way of locking rooms-and slid down onto her bed_. I never knew that Sesshomaru could be so gentle._ Every time she encountered him in the past, he was always wearing the same cold expression, ready to kill. But this morning, when he removed the rosary, he was different. Almost tolerant and if Kagome didn't know better, she would say that he had been gentle. She carefully recalled the time that he had taken in Kagome's frustrated blows when she accused him of refusing to 'fix' the problem that he had caused on her.

_Get your mind out of the gutters girl! You only look to Inuyasha, not his blood-thirsty brother._ But the problem was that Sesshomaru had not been blood-thirsty, no he was just the opposite of that. Kagome half wished that he could simply go back to his old self so she could stop feeling so confused. The other half longed for him to stay like this, so she could feel his comforting warmth once again. _Argh, I'm falling apart! None of this would have happened if Sesshomaru had not taken me in the first place. And that proves that he is no more than a dirty-low-life kidnapper._

Kagome satisfied herself with this answer and jumped off the bed with renewed energy. She knew that it would not be long before she asked herself the same question again, but right now she needed to think of something besides Sesshomaru.

Kagome went to the dresser and pulled out a red kimono, with a small koi fish sewn on the front. I feel like I am finding new clothes in here everyday.­ Kagome slipped on the soft fabric and then proceeded into the washroom. She found her brush in her yellow bag and smoothed out her hair with it. When her hair was as soft as the under wing of a black raven, she sighed and sat down again. Kagome could not help wondering how long she would be stuck here. It usually didn't take Inuyasha this long to come for her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door and found Rin standing in the doorway where Jaken was usually positioned.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Rin thought that Kagome-sama and Rin could go to dinner together!"

"Mm, Okay." Kagome walked next to the girl and briefly wondered what she would do under Sesshomaru's stare tonight. I feel like he is messing with me, this time if he even looks at me, I won't falter! (that's more of the old Kagome-spirit)

They arrived at the same dinning area and sat down. There were plates upon plates of food all piled up. Sesshomaru was already sitting down, waiting for them. _Kagome looks beautiful today, she acquires a new look every time I set eyes on her._ He waited until both girls sat down and then greeted them.

Kagome returned his cool gesture with a nod. She then turned to he piles of food, now knowing that there was no need to be respectful and wait for Sesshomaru to eat. After all, he was a youkai and Kagome had never seen him eat anything at the table yet.

"Rin, what are you learning right now?" Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence.

"Rin is learning a lot! Kagome-sama is teaching Rin all sorts of weaponry!" Rin did a little dance in her seat in pure excitement.

Sesshomaru nodded, he really already knew all of Kagome's teachings, but of course, he had to show Rin that he was interested. "Have your miko abilities shown any?"

"Rin has not really noticed any of her abilities coming out. Is Rin supposed to do something to make them work?"

Sesshomaru did not answer her question; instead, he simply stood up to leave. _I will need to find out more about the switching of souls in order to help Rin._

"Sesshomaru!" A sharp voice behind him made him stop and turn around.

"Where are you going?" Kagome stood up, facing the youkai without fear. His mood swings with her had been strange enough, and if she got out of this situation unharmed, then that would confirm her theory that Sesshomaru was completely safe.

"Does it concern you?" He gave her a cool gaze and turned to go again.

"Sit back down!"

This time Sesshomaru completely rounded on her. "What, do you want?" His voice wavered dangerously between anger and collectiveness.

"Are you going to keep on switching out on us? You always leave without a trace, like you're trying to be the 'cool' guy! Rin-chan asked you a question, and if you are ever going to teach her or set an example, you are going to have to start using some manners! How she stays with you is beyond me, especially after what happened to the two of us!" Kagome gave him a definite look, she was really testing her luck this time, but she felt somewhat confident that Sesshomaru would not harm her this time because of the debt that he owed her.

Kagome saw a flash of anger in the youkai lord's eyes and he flexed his claws threateningly, but he did nothing. Then, his next gesture even surprised Kagome who had even expected him to turn a bit gentle. He stepped forward and drew Kagome towards him into a loose embrace.

"Sesshomaru…" The youkai's actions were completely confusing her! He would be hard as stone, and then turn gentle at the strangest times. He was betraying emotion and this was not like him at all.

"You have spirit Kagome, but you are far from a decent woman. You need to learn some humility, and learn when not to question others. However, your timing was good this time and yes, this Sesshomaru is impressed." He hissed the words into Kagome's ears so softly that she could hardly understand.

Sesshomaru then let go of the startled miko and turned back to the table. He sat down and faced Rin.

Kagome stood for a moment, completely stunned. This was very different from the time that they had been out at night together. The other time that Sesshomaru had pulled her towards him was because she had been crying. This time, Sesshomaru had no reason to make any sort of move towards her. She looked at her hands, all signs of aggression completely gone.

_What did I do that for?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome is doing something to me. I need to get her away from me as soon as possible. That means that I must find out more about the soul manipulation quickly. I will not be able to test on her if I do not act fast. He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you okay?" Rin was a bit concerned about her lord's sudden strange behavior.

He was immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Rin, I will need to find a little bit more about what happened between you and Kagome in order to help you." He answered Rin's question just as Kagome had requested.

"Ja, sure." She gave Sesshomaru one last weird glance and then returned to her food.

Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome who was still standing up in the middle of the room. "Rin will never learn manners if you do not set an example," he said. But, there was no scorn in his voice, and he did not wear the usual sneer either. Instead he said it calmly, almost teasingly.

At first Kagome did not understand what Sesshomaru was coming at. Then it hit her: _Why_ _that little! He's mimicking me!_ She threw his a haughty glance and replied back snidely, "I am impressed."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for split moment with anger. But it was gone so fast that Kagome could not be sure if she really saw it. In a moment, confusion replaced momentary anger. _Is she flirting with me?_

_Uh-oh. Did I just flirt with Sesshomaru?_ Kagome groaned inwardly and plopped down in a chair. Well, at least she tried to plop down in a chair. She fell short just a bit and landed on her behind on the ground. She heard Jaken snicker and looked up to see Sesshomaru's smug glance. Kagome felt her face turn bright red as warmth flooded up to the top Part of her cheeks. She flushed with embarrassment and sat down in the targeted chair.

"Now then, are you done?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked away angrily. Sesshomaru had even more mood-swings then Inuyasha did! It was driving her out of her mind!

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get through the sacred well?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had been traveling for about one day and surprisingly found the bone-eaters well near the village quite quickly. This may have been due to the fact that the last time they had left from this point to get to Inuyasha's father's castle, they had made a huge circle around the outer edge of the forest and lost two days in the process. But of course none of them know that right now and we will just keep it a little secret. 

"I was _trying_ to tell you," the houshi said in an exasperated tone, "but you wouldn't listen."

"Rrgh…well what are we gonna do now?"

"Well isn't it obvious Inuyasha," asked Sango. Her pretty brown eyes looked up at him and she clutched her katana in annoyance.

"Feh, no."

Sango rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "Give me your arm." She said unsheathing her sword.

"Huh? No way! You guys took way too much blood last time from me! I'll just go by myself to get the PV light!" (UV light…)

"Inuyasha…c'mon, stop making this difficult." Sango advanced on him, her blade glistening in the bright morning sun.

"Ahhhh, get away from me!" Inuyasha backed up only to come straight into Miroku.

"Inuyasha, come on. You took direct hits right through the stomach before! You're not even going to feel this." The monk grabbed Inuyasha and shook him around a bit.

"Rrgh. Well I don't really like to stand still and let a blade cut my arm open thank you!"

"Come on Inuyasha! We also have to cut ourselves so quit being so aggravating!" Sango launched herself at Inuyasha, but his robe of the fire rat repelled her sword right off. "Miroku, hold him still."

"Don't touch me monk!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"Honestly…" Miroku easily slid she infuriated hanyou's sleeve up to reveal his bear arm.

Sango darted in quickly and sliced Inuyasha's arm a little more then she had intended to do in the first place.

"Arghhhh!" He yelled loud enough to shake the morning dew off the braken and fronds that hang around then in the forest.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it wasn't that bad," Sango said, quickly slicing her own arm in turn.

"Yes, so quit making such a big fuss over it every time," Miroku agreed cutting his wrist with a small chain link in his kimono.

"Whatever," he grumbled angrily, licking a new wound that started from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist."

"Come on," Sango said once her robe was plastered with Inuyasha's her and her blood as well as a little of Kaede's herbs.

"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha growled grudgingly. "You're not the one that has the huge wound down your arm…" he added.

"Well if you would have quit moving around, I could have done it easier."

"Feh, let's go." Inuyasha stood at the mouth of the well and waited for the monk and demon-slayer to position themselves.

Sango jumped in first, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha went in last, just to make sure that they really could get through the well. He jumped in and was soon engulfed in a many bright colors and wonders of the time-traveling world.

"Well then, that wasn't so bad…" The houshi said as he clambered out of the well. He turned to his wife-to-be but she wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, she was staring at the ruins all around the well.

"What happened here?"

"Huh, what happened what?" Inuyasha had also just jumped out of the well and had landed just outside the mouth. "Oh yea, this must be what Kagome was talking about. She said that there was a fire and her parents and family all died."

"That's horrible!" Sango exclaimed, now knowing the pain that a lost family could cause.

Miroku did a small prayer. "May their souls rest in peace." he said quietly.

"I wish that I had known sooner…" the demon slayer said. "I could have talked to her about this."

"Well you can later, after we find Kagome," Inuyasha said. "But if we don't start moving, we'll never get her back from my brother."

Sango nodded slowly and pulled herself the rest of the way out of the well. "Let's go then."

"Well…" Miroku said. It is all just too well that we know what to get, but do any of you have the slightest idea where to look?"

All of a sudden, the whole map of Kagome's city seemed to stretch out in front of them. It could have been easier to go through a forest! There were bustling monsters moving quickly along the street carrying people in their bellies and strange huts of all sorts.

"Our last encounter to this place didn't even seem this confusing," Sango said in a bewildered voice.

"That's because we were only concentrated on fighting the demon that had strayed into Kagome's world. Now the task is different."

"So, do you have any idea where we should look or what a PQ light (UV light...) is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um…"

"Not a clue."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter was kinda forced, but I had to give you people something right? I hope you like it. It isn't as long as usual, but still an effort on my part. Haha. I am slowly bringing Miroku and Sango back to character because now there is no need to make them ooc. Please review! 

**Reviewer Responses: **I have to say, I am disappointed that a lot of you are not leaving reviews any more. It means a lot for you to just type up something nice for me so please do. Remember, the more reviews, the more keen I will be to update faster.

**lady of the pigs **(ano): Thank you, I feel so good that more people are reading the story. Please keep reviewing! It means a lot to me!

**Erin** (ano): Thank you, Thank you! Actually, that is my second dream. To voice an anime character! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now. Keep checking to see if I decide to respond to your review directly!

And thank you to my other reviewers **AnimeLover45**, and **lil fluff girl** (not turkey…friend)

**Friend's Thoughts:**

(at school)

**Ano person:** I've always wanted to kill someone…you know what that's like?

**Michelle: **No! No I don't know what it's like!


	13. Gladearis And The Phoenix

**A/N: **Ok, I have officially decided that I will begin the main setting of the story in this chapter. So don't worry anymore about tiny flirting scenes between Kagome and Sesshomaru, now it gets serious. (Don't get any wrong ideas. I do not write lemons.) And of course we still have to examine the 21st century as our little friend Inuyasha is simply causing as much chaos as humanly possible. You should enjoy this chapter, even though I did no planning. Enjoy reading!

**Previous: **All of a sudden, the whole map of Kagome's city seemed to stretch out in front of them. It could have been easier to go through a forest! There were bustling monsters moving quickly along the street carrying people in their bellies and strange huts of all sorts.

"Our last encounter to this place didn't even seem this confusing," Sango said in a bewildered voice.

"That's because we were only concentrated on fighting the demon that had strayed into Kagome's world. Now the task is different."

"So, do you have any idea where we should look or what a PQ light (UV light...) is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um…"

"Not a clue."

* * *

"Ok, look. I will just ask someone what the UP light is and we can go and look for it. The sooner we leave, the better," said Sango, "and besides," she added, "we don't even know how to trade for the machine yet."

"Well okay Sango, but don't go too far," said Miroku.

"Don't worry," she said, "and hold my hiraikotsu for we will you? I feel a little strange with it in Kagome's world."

"Mm." The monk let the giant boomerang rest on his shoulder and watched as his bride-to-be disappeared around a corner.

"You two are too close for my liking." An irritable hanyou voice tore Miroku's gaze away from Sango.

"Now what would give you that idea Inuyasha?"

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" (ahh, Inuyasha is being smart. 0.o)

"Well I guess there is not point in keeping it a secret. Sango is now my woman." Miroku closed his eyes and sighed non-pointedly as if this was an everyday matter.

Inuyasha blinked a few times and then snapped back, "don't play games with me monk! I know that Sango would never accept a proposal from you!" A small bird twittered by and then flew away at Inuyasha's outburst.

"Calm down my good friend. If you don't' trust my word then why don't you ask Sango yourself?"

"Feh, what's the point in that? It doesn't involve me in anyway." He sniffed and then placed his arms in the noose of his kimono.

"Do as you please then." Miroku turned his gaze back to the corner and waited for the demon-slayer to return.

* * *

"Oh wow, a whole garden!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kirara followed close behind the kitsune and let out a purr of delight when she saw the beautiful flowers, fruits, trees and fronds stretching out all over the plains. Morning dew still clung to the bracken above their heads and a periodic 'drip drip' could be heard as the moisture dropped to the green grass underfoot. Wild flowers and lush green clovers were all over the flat rolling plains, as far as eye could see. The distinct 'hum' of the bumble bees near by told the young feline that there was even life up here in this castle in the sky.

"It isn't just a garden," Kohaku added, "look over there!"

Shippo turned his gaze to where the young demon slayer was pointing and was astounded to see horses grazing along the pine-meadows and endless rolling plains. "But that's impossible, this is a castle in the sky!" exclaimed the kitsune. "There is no way that there could be a meadow floating in the sky! This has to be an illusion."

"I don't know," said Kohaku, "after all, who would want to create an illusion for us? Naraku is dead, the shikon no tama is restored, and why would anyone want to create such a pleasant scene anyways?"

Kohaku's reasoning did make sense, even if Sesshomaru had set this up for them; he surely would not have created such a beautiful meadow for them to get lost in, would he? "Well, if this isn't an illusion, then why didn't we see plains when we looked up at the castle? I didn't even see any extra land around it."

"Well, maybe it was a portal, or another barrier that you could only see when you entered the castle in the sky." Kohaku's words sounded uncertain and questioning.

Kirara licked her paw and brought it over her ear a few times. She then pawed at some ferns close to the ground. A few dew droplets of rain water dropped on her nose and she twitched her whiskers as she focused on the point right in front of her eyes. Then quickly changing her point of view, Kirara ran on over to a sakura tree, already in bloom with its beautiful blossoms. She let out high pitched squeaks and mews as the petals fell around her and sprinkled her pelt a bright pink.

Shippo giggled like a little girl and brushed the petals off Kirara. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a while, would you Kohaku? I feel a little guilty about leaving Kagome, but with the others looking for her, we won't need to do much now will we?"

For the first time since they had arrived in the meadow, the young demon slayer agreed with Shippo. "Yes, I think that we could stay here for a while, at least until my sister and the others come looking for us."

Shippo nodded and started towards Kirara. "But still, I really think we should do something. Let's see if we can take the horses around and scout the borders. Kirara, you stay here, we don't know this place very well so we need to you circle a small area in case we get lost."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Kohaku agreed.

Kirara turned into her large ferocious form and took off; she would scout ahead and make a large circle for the boys to pin-point in case they lost their way.

"Hey Shippo, do you know how to ride a horse?" asked Kohaku.

"No," admitted the kitsune. I have never tried before, but it shouldn't be too different from ridding Kirara right?"

"Well actually, it is different. Kirara knows where to go while the horses have to follow your lead."

"But we don't have any reins here."

"You can tap at their sides if they are anything like my village horses." said Kohaku.

"But wait, don't horses have to be broken into the rein?" asked Shippo.

"Well," said Kohaku slowly, "if we found a sparring ring, garden, orchard, and an area of endless rolling plains, I think that with a little more luck, these horse will be broken in."

Kohaku's remark seemed so superstitious that Shippo found it hard to believe. However, it was worth a try to see whether or not they could scout the area. "Ok, let's go and take a look," said Shippo.

They slowly approached the grazing creatures. One of them looked up lazily at the travelers, but simply went back to chewing as if they weren't even there. "You would think that they have never seen demons or people before," remarked Kohaku. He slowly reached up and stroked one of the horses. A sudden jolt of energy made him pull his hand back.

"Kohaku! What happened?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know, I think something strange happened, but I am not sure."

"What do you mean by strange," inquired the kitsune.

"Strange like energy," replied Kohaku.

"Are they demons?"

"No, I am pretty sure that they are not demons," said Kohaku.

"_And you are right small child to not call me a demon."_

Shippo froze and Kohaku looked up at the horses in surprise. It had almost been like the steer had spoken to them, and yet, it had been almost mind to mind.

"You have the gift of speech just like Ayame's wolves," said Shippo remembering their last encounter with the young wolf girl.

The deep golden stallion flared its nostrils and stomped its feet. His light colored mane glowed almost yellow in the morning sun. "_Do you hear us speaking to you? Do not confuse the gift of speech with the ability to communicate naturally. Some of your other demons may need assistance, but we have our own way of words."_

Now Kohaku was sure that the horse was communicating telepathically. "We do not mean that you needed help from a sorceress, we simply meant that you could speak." He knew that many demons and animals alike would be deeply offended by the idea that they had a sorceress put a spell on them.

The steer calmed a bit and nodded. He seemed to understand what the young demon slayer was getting to. "_We do not have visitors frequently; it would be a pleasure to do a favor for you in return of my behavior earlier._"

_Wow, his attitude sure did change quickly,_ thought Shippo.

"Yes, we would be most obliged to have you help us," said Kohaku.

"_Very well,"_ said the horse. "_First let me introduce myself, my name is Gladearis, and my mate here is Nulauna." _A pretty she horse with a white mane and ginger splotched coat stepped forward._ "You, right now are in the valley of Du Troughen." _

"My name is Kohaku, demon-slayer, and this is my friend Shippo, fox-demon. I am from the village of demon slayers while Shippo came from the kitsune tribe."

Shippo stared at the horse in amazement. He had never before in his life heard of names like that. He didn't even think they were the Japanese dialogue. "Do you come from the mainland?" asked Shippo tentatively.

The mare snorted in amusement. Her soft, sweet voice rang out clearly in the boy's heads. _"No, we are not of the Chinese or Japanese culture. We come from a land much farther away, one of the middle ages."_

Shippo looked at the mare in confusion. What were the middle ages? "Is that a place?" he asked.

Nulauna shook her elegant head and replied back, _"It is a time period of war; the warring estates. There is a time portal deep into this forest where we have traveled through. The time that we have come from is not one for horses. If we were to go back, certain death would await." _

"Did you leave a war in fear of death?" asked Kohaku.

This time Gladearis answered. _"No, we do not flee from battle like some demons and animals do! We had to leave or our whole tribe would have been wiped out! We have found peace in Du Troughen for many years on end. We have young and elderly, al l those who cannot withstand to battle." _He whipped his golden tail back in forth as if simply telling the tale gave him irritation.

"I am sorry," said Shippo. "Kohaku didn't mean it that way. Will you still do us a favor as of now?"

"_Of course we will," _said Nulauna with a hint of humor in her voice. _"What do you need?"_ she asked.

"We are looking for a friend, or at least some way to get to her. We want to scout this area to see if we can get any closer to finding her," replied Shippo.

"_Very well,"_ said Gladearis, _"Meliuna,"_ he called as a pretty young she horse with a dark brown coat stepped up. _"You are in charge of the tribe while we are gone."_

Meliuna nodded and trotted off at a slow speed.

"_Now young travelers,"_ he said,_ "where do you wish to go?"_

"Just around some borders," answered Kohaku.

"_Ok then, Kohaku you come with me, Shippo, you may ride upon Nulauna." _

Kohaku nodded his thanks and swept his leg skillfully onto Gladearis. He looked over his shoulder to see Shippo clamber on a bit more clumsily.

"_We will take you around our borders and see if you can find anything,"_ said Nulauna. And with that, the mare, stallion, and two boys were off on an adventure of their own.

* * *

Kagome stood up to leave the dinning table when a voice stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and heard Sesshomaru whisper again, "when you are prepared, come to my quarters."

"But," said Kagome, however she was soon silenced.

"Just come when you are ready tonight."

Kagome nodded a little tentatively. _But I don't know where your quarters are!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I will wait for you." _Tonight, I will see the whole extent of Kagome's new powers._

Kagome nodded again, completely confused and headed towards her room. Was Sesshomaru really asking her to be with him tonight, or was he going to try something else. _Should I go to him? Well he did say that he would wait for me so if I don't go then he will come looking for me. _Kagome sighed as she reached her door. Walking inside, she plopped down on her bed to think things through. All this time that she had been here, it hadn't even truly concerned her if Inuyasha came for her or not. Kagome briefly wondered if this was just because she was used to him saving her, or if she was actually starting to enjoy the youkai's presence. Shaking her head a bit, Kagome turned around and walked towards the dresser. If Sesshomaru really did want to see her tonight, then she should dress nicely.

Taking out a silk kimono with a lion at the bottom, Kagome measured it to herself. It was too short. She put it back and skimmed through the other selections. Finally, Kagome came upon a tiger kimono that went at least past her knees. It would do fine and it was very comfortable soft silk material.

Next step, her hair; not much to do with it really. She simply brushed it out and added a small tiger clip to her hair in order to match the kimono. _Perfect,_ thought Kagome. Simple, but still pretty. Now how could she go about and find Sesshomaru? Shivering a bit, despite the fact that she was inside a room, Kagome threw on an old cloak in her yellow bag. _Well, I guess I will just step outside and see what I can find…_ Kagome thought to herself.

She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. Kagome walked quickly down the hallway, her shoes making a soft 'tap, tap' sound as she went. Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught a familiar flash of white. _Sesshomaru!_ Wondering if the youkai had noticed her, Kagome sped up and tried to catch him. However, every time she got close, he would speed up. _Is he playing games with me? Why that little!_

Rounding one more corner, she almost went smack up against the youkai lord.

"Watch where you're going," he hissed.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled.

"Come, hurry up," was all his response to the miko's apology.

They walked a while longer in and eerie silence. You could never guess the two had actually been flirting with each other earlier. "Sesshomaru, what are we doing?" asked Kagome.

Only silence greeted her answer, which only proved to annoy her even more.

"We're here."

"Huh?"

"Go inside," Sesshomaru motioned to another double-door room and followed Kagome inside.

Kagome cautiously went inside Sesshomaru's room and looked around. She jumped a bit as she heard the door click shut behind her. Kagome's eyes followed Sesshomaru very carefully, but she was surprised when he simply came to a stop in front of her.

"Um, Sesshomaru, why are we here?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru needs to see what happened to you a few dawns ago," he answered.

_Oh, so this is about the manipulation of the soul thing. Is it really that serious? _

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"Fine, stand. It does not matter to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome remained standing and watched as the lord walked over to the other side of the room.

"This Sesshomaru must see what has happened. However, you must cooperate."

Kagome did indeed also want to see what had happened to her. However, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to corporate. "Mm…"

"Does this Sesshomaru have your word?"

_Why is he being so persistent about it? _"Yes, you have my word." _I hope that was a smart choice…_

"Very well, give me your arm," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome was about to obey, but stopped when she saw that Sesshomaru was holding out a small dagger. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to infuse your blood with mine. Do not worry; this Sesshomaru has no intention of marking you, if you infuse blood by the arm, then it is only temporary." _I hope that the results of this are temporary too…_

Kagome had heard briefly about marking from Myoga, however, she did not know enough about it to be truly concerned. "So…" Kagome said slowly, "If this is temporary, then whatever happens to me will be temporary too right?"

Sesshomaru had to tell the miko the truth. "This Sesshomaru does not truly know."

"But…then…" Kagome really was not too sure about this anymore.

"Please, you must do this."

Sesshomaru sounded so pleading, and Kagome was so surprised by this new emotion that she agreed. "Mm, ok." Tentatively, Kagome held out her arm.

Sesshomaru gently grasped the girl's arm and with a quick motion, cut it all the way down the length.

Kagome gasped in pain and shied back.

"Hold on," Sesshomaru murmured. He quickly cut his arm as well, and before it had time to heal, he pressed it against Kagome's wound.

There was a burning sensation in her whole hand and shoulder. It felt like her arm was going on fire. Then the feeling spread, first a little, and then through out her whole body. Kagome soon found herself on her knees grasping onto her arm. She tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru held her in place.

"Just a little longer," he said softly.

At last, with a final jolt, Sesshomaru pulled his arm away from Kagome. She lay slumped on the ground, her knees around her bleeding arm.

Sesshomaru carefully picked up the bleeding girl and supported her. "You need to sit down."

Kagome happily obliged and slumped down on the nearest chair. She felt horrid right now, her arm wasn't the only place burning. "What was that for?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Just wait," answered Sesshomaru.

And indeed they did wait, for almost an eternity it seemed. Kagome lay slumped while Sesshomaru stayed in his usual dignified pose and patiently watched the girl. By now, her arm had stopped bleeding, but there was still a raw spot that showed it had been a fresh wound.

Kagome felt like all the energy had been drained from her. She felt like the bones in her body had given way and she would be a pile of helpless body parts. And yet, the hours still ticked by, with nothing happening. She found herself dozing off and nodding a bit. And yet, they still waited. Then finally, after what had seemed like an endless time portal, Kagome felt her energy returning. First just a little bit, then a lot. All of a sudden, jolt of energy came back to the crippled miko and they were so intense, that she shot up out of her chair. Sesshomaru looked over at her in undisguised curiosity.

Them the strangest sensation came over her. If someone could describe what it felt like to grow out your arms and legs at birth in a mother's womb, then this surely would have been the expression. However, Kagome did not remember what that feeling was, so she simply stood there like a statue, stunned. Then as quickly as the feeling came, it left. But this time when it did leave, it left something behind. Kagome noticed with a start that she all of a sudden felt a new muscle in her body. Looking behind her, she gasped as she saw a beautifully patterned tail, with stunning, long feathers brushing outwards. Turning around and around, Kagome examined the tail, it was absolutely amazing.

She then turned to her head, she was obviously some kind of demon now, or so she thought. Did that mean she had ears? Kagome felt around on her head, nope, no ears. She next looked at her hands and felt her teeth, not claws or fangs either. Just a tail. Heck lot that did for her.

Sesshomaru was also looking at Kagome with interest. "As fate my have it, Kagome, you now are a phoenix." And with a start, Sesshomaru realized that her scent was completely irresistible. She was a demon now! He shook his head, in his effort to push Kagome away because of his new developed feelings, he had indeed drawn her closer by making her one of his own.

"A ph…phoenix?" she stuttered.

* * *

**A/N:** There, I finally wrote it! I am sorry I took so long to update, I have so much going on it is overwhelming. I hope you enjoyed it, now the story gets interesting. Please review!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Aya SL: **Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to have reviewers like you!

**lil fluff girl: **Read read read read read!

**kagomemiko13: **Yay! Sorry I took so long to update. I will try and speed it up!

**Tiana Davis **(ano): Thank you so much! Your review made me feel so good and is what convinced me to write more right away!

And thank you to all my other reviewers **AnimeLover45, **(bring my dvds now!) **Myst172, inuyasha1818, Erin, **and **meluvsokka** (yes, you got it! "Me no comprehendo")

**Recommended authors and stories:**

**Lynns:** This is an absolutey amazing author! Her story **Winter wonderland** (1577839) is so funny! Her other fan-fics are also absolutely amazing. Must read! Very devoted writer!

**Friend's Thoughts:**

(I put the school computer in overdrive true story I swear)

**Deborah**: (working on a powerpoint presentation and starts hitting 'enter' button to add more slides on. enter, enter, enter, holds enter button)

**Spencer:** What are you doing?

**Deborah: **I wanna put at least 1,000 slides on this powerpoint!

**Spencer: **Why…?

**Deborah: **I don't know…I'm bored. (reaches 1000 and goes onto 2000 slides)

**Spencer:** Ok, you reached 1000, now stop!

**Deborah:** Wait, this is cool, just let me reach 10,000 slides and I promise to stop!

**Spencer:** Fine fine.

**Deborah:** (holds enter button) 2000…..3000……4000….. (reaches 8,216 and freezes) Huh?

**Computer: **beep…..beep….beep….beep…beep..beep..beep.beep.beepbeepbeep BEEPBEEPBEEP! flashing and freezing and blinking

**Everyone in classroom:** Omg Deborah! You are such an idiot!

**Deborah:** (pressing the power button continuously) Oh crap oh crap oh crap! It's not turing off!

**Computer:**(finally shuts down)

**Deborah: **(Turns on computer, and the screen is all black.) Crap...

**Michelle:** Nice…

((Never, ever, try to add 10,000 slides to a powerpoint presentation. Just doesn't work…))


	14. Complicity One Way And Another

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't updated in a really long time! Sorry about that guys. I just got a brace for my arm and it is slowing me down even more. The events that happen in this chapter are really very strange. If you are thinking that this could never, ever happen, well I will put up a perfectly logical sequence to the result. Just don't turn all skeptical of my writing skills. Haha. Hope you like it. Read on!

**Previous: **Sesshomaru was also looking at Kagome with interest. "As fate my have it, Kagome, you now are a phoenix." And with a start, Sesshomaru realized that her scent was completely irresistible. She was a demon now! He shook his head, in his effort to push Kagome away because of his new developed feelings, he had indeed drawn her closer by making her one of his own.

"A ph...phoenix?" she stuttered.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked slowly around the miko, inspecting her ever so carefully. Ok, she only had a tail for all he could see, but there was no way that manipulating a soul could only result in rapid tail growth. There had to be something more, inside Kagome that could not be seen by the naked eye. 

There girl's voice broke into his thoughts. "What do you mean a phoenix? Isn't Rin-chan the tiger spirit?" asked Kagome.

_Tiger spirit? Where did she get that? I never told her that Rin was a tiger..._He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought and at last asked, "How do you know Rin is a tiger? If you mean her zodiac sign, yes. However, Rin does not possess a manipulated soul anymore. Unless she told you something." His eyes brooded into Kagome, making her hot and uncomfortable.

"I...I don't know," Kagome answered. "A tiger...I really am not sure Sesshomaru." _Wait a moment, Sesshomaru is right! Rin-chan never told me anything about the manipulation of the soul; I doubt that she even knows about it…...So why did I say tiger?_

"Well," Sesshomaru prodded on.

"I don't know why I said that Rin-chan was a tiger. I must not be thinking straight." She shook her head, and sat down again. So she made a mistake, it didn't necessarily mean that it was some deadly sign. To her surprise, Sesshomaru did not push the subject any further. He simply nodded and walked closer to Kagome. The first rays of dawn was beginning to show, dappling the room with a faint light that danced back and forth of the ground.

"Come then," Sesshomaru said, in his usual cold and unfeeling voice.

Kagome did not really where to "come" but she stood up none the less. She was surprised to feel every detail around her through her tail. Kagome had suspected that the nerve-endings would not work as well at first, but it was as if they had been there all her life. Well it was fine with her; she really didn't want to practice how to make her tail go back and forth. Slowly, as if in a daze about what had just happened, she walked towards Sesshomaru.

Sensing that the miko was very light-headed at the moment, Sesshomaru placed his arm around her waist to support her. Kagome did not object, but neither did she respond. This was fine with the youkai lord; it didn't make any difference to him what the miko did.

_I wonder where I'm going..._ Kagome drowsily followed the youkai's guidance towards the door. She took a last glance around the room where she had made her transformation. The dainty little table sat quietly at the window's edge. The rug on the ground lay undisturbed and bathed in the morning light. She passed through the frame of the door and it was shut. Sunlight streamed in and dappled the closed door giving it a lighter view.

* * *

"So, what's a opel?" asked Inuyasha for the millionth time. 

Sango let out an agitated sigh, "a _hotel_ Inuyasha, a hotel. It is somewhere that we are supposed to find lodging all right? It doesn't seem like we can camp out in Kagome's world too easily."

"Well I don't trust this _hotel_ place," the hanyou said imitating Sango's exaggerated tone on the _hotel_ part.

"Inuyasha my dear friend, what is there not to trust," Miroku pointed out. "If Kagome says that it is safe, then it should be."

"Well we are supposed to be looking for the HT light! Not staying in a hotel!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Well when I asked the man about the _UV_ light, he said we had to buy it. But he was not familiar with the money I showed him. This means we will have to obtain money another way," Sango said.

"And how do you propose we do that Sango," the hanyou asked.

"Um, the man said something about a job. He gave me a strange look when I asked him how to get money, I guess it is a common thing in Kagome's world," Sango said.

"Well then, I could sell my sutras here," Miroku said.

"I guess that would work," Sango agreed. "By the way, where are we going?" She looked around to see an unfamiliar maze of city streets with bustling cars all around. A little girl was staring at the three of them with undisguised interest.

"Ah! Inuyasha, your ears!" Miroku yelled.

"Jeeze, you don't need to yell, I'm right here," the hanyou said, but was shoved into a street corner by his companions. "Man, you guys are worse than Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, we need something to cover your ears, everyone will see them and we don't have Kagome here to help us," Sango said, reflecting on her lost friend.

"I have a solution," the monk said. He quickly took at a strip of cloth from inside his kimono and tied it around Inuyasha's ears. It looked absolutely ridiculous; you could say that the ears were more noticeable now than before. "Well it was worth a try," the houshi said sheepishly.

Inuyasha quickly ripped the cloth off and threw it on the ground. "We don't have time for this! We should just grab the UC light and go!"

"But stealing in this world is different than ours. You go to something that Kagome called, um, ga...or jaol...or um, I don't know for sure. But it is different that where we are from and we can't hurt the people here," Sango chastised.

"Fine then. But if we can just grab the thing without staying here too long, then we will," Inuyasha said.

"That's agreeable," Sango said. "Now then, to do something about your ears..."

"Kagome always uses a hat for that," Miroku advised.

"Right. A hat, I can find one, stay here," the demon slayer said. She walked out of the alley way and observed the people passing by. Many of them were school kids coming back home after a long day. They all wore uniforms so they didn't have any hats. Kagome had once shown Sango a hat that she had won at a drawing, she remembered it quite clearly. More people began to cross paths with her, and many had hats this time. She went up to a young girl and took out a small container that had a flower delicately carved on it. The side was chipped off so Sango could no longer use it to carry her poison, but it was still pretty.

"Will you trade your hat for this container?" Sango asked.

The girl giggled with her friends at such a strange remark, but nodded all the same. She happily handed over the hat that said "School Girl" on it and took the container. Sango ran off as the girl she had just traded with fingered the small container.

"Ok Inuyasha, here," Sango said.

"What! I'm not wearing that! It says "School Girl" on it!" the hanyou argued.

"Well it is the only one that I could get so you have to put it on," Sango argued back.

"Well nothing's doing!" The hanyou sniffed.

Sango let out an exasperated sigh and slammed the hat on her companion's head. "We need to help Kagome, and the longer we wait, the more trouble she will be in, just put it on and go!"

"Fine," the hanyou grumbled. They friends walked out from behind the alley into the wave of people. This was going to be fun...not.

* * *

Once Kagome had made her transformation, Sesshomaru had brought her back into her bed since she looked like she would topple over at any moment. Now, the miko was just beginning to stir. 

"Oh I feel so sick," she grumbled as she sat upright.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her. He didn't move or make a sound, simply stared. _She's up. She didn't seem to change that much, only her scent, so alluring._ But of course, the youkai lord did not give in to such petty thoughts; he would not fall in love with a half transformed girl that had a freakishly manipulated soul.

"Did that really just happen, or was I dreaming?" asked the miko. She quickly spotted her tail and answered her own question. "Ok, yea, this is reality."

"Are you alright?" asked the youkai lord.

Kagome was taken aback by the question. When was the last time Sesshomaru asked her if she was alright? When was the last time he cared? Nonetheless, she repeated her statement, "I feel sick."

He nodded and pulled the girl in closer to him so she was slightly leaning on his torso.

Kagome leaned a little further, drinking in his warm scent. _Wait a moment, scent._ She finally realized her new heightened senses. Sure they weren't as strong at Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's, but they were sensitive. She was aware of many scents floating around the room; the musky scent of a vole's nest in the corner, pine tang from the cherry desk, and the rusty smell from the carpet. All the scents soon floated together in a mixed jumble, making her feel even sicker. It would be a while before she could correctly tell all the scents apart.

Sesshomaru noticed the girl's expression and said, "Tell me what you feel; I need to know what the transformation has done to you."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a new wave of dizziness came over her. It forced out her throat. Kagome leaned over and retched on the ground. Wave over wave came over her; she couldn't breath and began to panic. At last, she seemed to have emptied her contents and sat back to take in a deep breath. She quickly realized that she had just leaned up against Sesshomaru and this may make it seem like a move of affection. She jumped forward, but was surprised when the youkai lord shook his head.

"Lean back, I don't want you throwing up again, make sure you feel better before you try to do something again," Sesshomaru ordered.

Surprisingly, although it would have been painfully simple, Sesshomaru did not add in a sharp jibe to the comment. He kept his voice to a gentle monotone that helped soothe the girl's nerves. She happily obliged to rest for a while. Simply throwing up had made her exhausted and she soon lost tack of all senses as she went off into a gentle doze.

_She's so beautiful._ Normally, Sesshomaru really would not have admitted this, but something about the miko had changed. Her scent was different, not drastically different, but it was. Something about it was so much...sweeter, no that wasn't the word; definitely not sweeter. There was no way to describe it at the moment, but it was more alluring than any human's scent could ever be.

Time slowly passed by as Kagome slept. Sunhigh came and went; she still dozed lightly, only to awaken when it was dark out.

The miko yawned contentedly as she awoke. The sun was just peeking out behind the hills, bathing the Earth in a serene color that made all the trees look slightly red. "Did I sleep that long?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you feel better now?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded, fast, cute little nods.

He got up and helped prop Kagome up. She really didn't need the help, the girl moved away once she was up. "Let's go outside," the youkai lord ordered.

"What for?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but started towards the door. The miko ran after him, her long tail swaying behind her.

They walked out a door that Kagome had used many times when in the kitchen looking around. It was a back way, leading to a small pond. As they went outside, they were greeted by the cicadas as they chirped their alarm calls to each other. Two mallards flew off together and left crystal splashes of water behind them. Sesshomaru walked along the pond, his tail rippling in the wind. He followed the shore-line, all the way to the other side of the pond.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome. She looked around at the small clearing. There were tall trees around it, giving it a closed in sort of feeling. The pond bordered the right side, so the castle was still completely visible.

"At a sparring range," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome took a step back. "A sparring ring? Surely, you wouldn't want to spar me...?" she asked, with a slight hint of panic in her voice. Two song birds were disturbed by her voice and chirped angrily before huddling back together.

"Don't worry," the youkai lord said, "I do not intend to hurt you, and you should notice that with the transformation, you will have heightened senses and abilities. If I am not mistaken, the tail should also disappear in a matter of days."

Kagome nodded slowly; indeed she had noticed her heightened senses. She smelled the spicy tang of the squirrel, and the musky odor of a water vole. The leaves also gave off a fresh smell, and the water was sweet and clear. However, the part about abilities surprised the miko. So did this mean that she could move as fast as Sesshomaru and jump as high as Inuyasha? She doubted it, if her senses were only slightly heightened, then her abilities would be about the same. And as for the part of her tail disappearing, it really didn't matter to her all that much.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "We're going to start out with a simple block sequence," he said. He kept his sword at his side, he didn't even change stances.

Kagome nodded timidly, she knew the various stances of a fighter, having learned them from her demon slayer friend. But sparring Sesshomaru, it was something different. Her eyes continuously strayed to Sesshomaru's tensaiga, she couldn't help it.

The youkai lord noticed this and said, "Don't flatter yourself; you are not good enough to spar my sword yet."

Kagome felt fiercely irritated by this comment, in what place was he to say such things about her. She nodded, quick little nods, she was ready to take him on.

"Alright, let us begin," he said.

* * *

"Stupid dogs! Shut up damn it!" the hanyou snapped angrily at the puppies inside the cages. 

"Inuyasha, please stop drawing attention to us," Miroku begged. A crowd of people had already come to stare at the strange sight.

"What do you think you are doing to these dogs?" asked an angry man.

The hanyou twitched his ears irritably; tampering with the store keeper wasn't the best way to go about unnoticed.

"I am very sorry," said the demon-slayer, "we did not mean to cause any harm.

"Harm or not, you are going to make my dogs very traumatic," the man said. A couple of people raised their voices in alliance.

"Time to get out of here..." the monk muttered.

"Well you see, my friend here has a sickness that makes him, very, um short tempered. He...er...has frequent outbursts of..."

The demon slayer was cut off by a very angry hanyou, "I do not have a disease Sango! The damn dogs were just too loud, along with everything else in this city," he said.

"Inuyasha," hissed the houshi. He grabbed his friend firmly by the arm and dragged him away from the puppies.

"We'll be leaving," Sango said apologetically.

"Just keep your friend away from my puppies," the gruff shop keeper said.

But by the time he said this, Sango was already at the corner of the road, pushing Inuyasha along.

* * *

Kagome let out slow, ragged breaths. Sparring Sesshomaru was difficult; although he was right about on thing. Her actions, reactions, and abilities had definitely heightened. The youkai lord seemed to be moving much slower now, maybe because her human eyesight had not been so good. She had even gotten in a few hits, but suspected that Sesshomaru had let her, simply to test out the strength of her blows. With a large intake of breath, noted that you should never do while light headed as it makes you even more dizzy, she moved in on Sesshomaru once again. 

The youkai noted with satisfaction that Kagome was learning quickly, she had learned to judge his pattern of movements and how to react, not that she was fast enough to do it though. He easily sidestepped her first attack; the girl wheeled around in mid-run and almost immediately jumped up for a kick; but Sesshomaru was too fast for her. He caught her by the heel and stopped her right then and there. Now Sesshomaru had the upper hand advantage. He grabbed her left arm and spun Kagome around, slamming her into the ground.

The miko sprawled out across the ground, sliding only a few inches away. _I'm going to be really sore tomorrow, _she thought silently to herself. She slowly started to get up and hissed out an angry breath when she moved her leg. It was not broken or sprained, for the pain would have been much more excruciating, but she had landed at a strange angle. The miko lay back down, unwilling to get back up. A powerful hand grasped her shoulder. Sesshomaru gently picked her up onto her feet again where to wobbled a little bit.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked.

Despite Kagome's pain, which was now dulling out to a faint throb, she nodded her head. To say 'no' was a sign of weakness, something that she did not want to posses.

The youkai lord smiled, the girl's spirit was encouraging. "Then come at me again," he said.

Kagome took a deep breath, and propelled herself forward, making a complicated sequence of movement. After sparring with Sesshomaru all afternoon, she had come to realize that she would never get in a true blow, and he knew this too. Instead, the sparring was really a test of maneuvers; the complicity of each movement. The miko spun around once and lashed out in a fluid strike; a move that she had witnessed watching her little brother Sota play endless hours of video games. Remembering her family brought back a wave of sadness, she would never see them again. But she brought her attention back to the present and attacked Sesshomaru again.

The youkai managed to dodge each and every attack with ease. He noticed that the girl had caught on to the fact that he was not looking for her to try and give a knock-out round.

Kagome used complicated movements, but each attack was easy to execute as long was she knew where she was going. The miko did not try to pull off anything like leg sweeps or jumps in the air; those would take time to learn. She shot forward again, spinning around only halfway before striking while completing the turn. This would have hit too if Sesshomaru hadn't decided at the last minute to test her defense without so much as a notice.

He caught her in a vulnerable position, the blind spot on her left outer arm with which she was striking. Immediately, he rammed into her, and the girl turned all the way around. He gave a solid punch in the stomach, but not too hard, causing her to double over. In an instant, he had her rammed up against a tree, directly underneath him.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru; he was no longer applying pressure at her, but held her with just enough strength so she could not get away from him. She let out a gentle sigh, all of a sudden feeling safe looking into those beautiful demon eyes. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's look of longing as well. He moved close yet, whatever happened next, was not for Kagome to tell. Sesshomaru, with his godly strength, would decide whatever happened to the gentle miko beneath him.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know that most of you waited an eternity to read this, and I have more bad news. In two weeks from now, I will be going to Hong Kong...again. For a month I will stay there, and then come back to go to the beach for...another two weeks. And besides that, I don't normally write fanfictions during the summer. So if you do not hear from me for three months, maybe four, five, or even six (god forbid it take that long) I have **not** stopped writing. I never **ever ever **will stop, so just keep on checking in. Maybe I will write some of the story on the laptop in Hong Kong if I have time. Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope to update soon! 

**Reviewer Responses**

**Kakkshisgurl: **You are so flattering! Thank you so much, I will try and hurry as much as possible.

**Amori kuawbara: **I believe you are a new reader if I am not mistaken. Thank you bunches for leaving a review, it means a lot to me!

**Inuyasha1818: **Thank you for waiting. I hope you spoke for everyone there.

**Alex O 014:** Also a new reader? Thank you for reviewing, my arm took a lot longer to heal than the doctor said. Hehe….

And thank you to my other reviewers, **Rae-elfin-warrior, **_Erin _(ano), **meluvsokka, **and **AnimeLover45.**

**Friends Thoughts:**

(At BPA Nationals in the Swan and Dolphin Hotel of Orlando Florida)

(John and Annie are at a grueling game of Spit or Speed, whichever you prefer)

**Annie: **C'mon John, put down your card! I'm ready and you're not!

**John:** Did I miss something here? Why is Annie in such sudden intensity?

(later same game)

**Annie:** C'mon John, put down your card. I'm ready and you're not!

**John:** Ok Annie, so who turned up your bitch meter?


	15. New Sensations

**A/N:** Well some of you might have noticed that I have changed my pen name. After reading the announcement on the fanfiction homepage, I wasn't sure if my name was too long so I simply changed it to **Angel Thorn.** I have had so many lovely reviews from everyone and I really haven't thanked all of you properly… so thank you! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't keep writing so please help support me and maybe I will get off my butt and stop being lazy. Haha, here's the next chapter.

**Previous:** Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru; he was no longer applying pressure at her, but held her with just enough strength so she could not get away from him. She let out a gentle sigh, all of a sudden feeling safe looking into those beautiful demon eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't move for a time, looking at Kagome with undisguised interest. She was different, that was all he could think of. She came from a different time, had different powers, different friends, and different emotions. However, even though Jaken and Rin stood out in stark contrast compared to the youkai lord, he still cared for them. Kagome had not exactly come to Sesshomaru the way that Jaken and Rin had, he had taken her from his fool of a brother. But uncalled for events took their toll at Sesshomaru's castle and played their part in the miko. He looked at the girl again and watched as her eyelids slowly started to droop and she moved closer, elevating herself on her feet.

It was all different. She felt differently, towards everything. A desire was coming over her, in the short time that she had been with Sesshomaru as her new self. She couldn't exactly blame it all on heightened scent abilities, her thoughts seemed to have changed too. All this realization came over the petite girl in a small elapse of time. Slowly, lowering her eyelids, she raised herself and started to reach for Sesshomaru, his scent filling her nostrils and making her head swim.

Sesshomaru watched, not making a move as Kagome neared him, but instinct made him hold back. He watched as Kagome, eyes now fully closed, slowly reached a tentative hand out. Then he moved back, almost making the miko trip in surprise. He had feared this happening, heightening the senses came with a responsibility of holding back desires with more control. Kagome did not have that control as of yet.

"I…" she began, not exactly knowing how to finish the sentence. She couldn't say what had just happened. That _scent._ It was puzzling, alluring, and capable of making her a little too loose. _I just tried to kiss Sesshomaru!_ She realized all too late. What made it worse was that he had moved back, not wanting to make contact with her lips. It wasn't surprising. The youkai hadn't shown any signal that he held feelings for Kagome; he only expressed a little more care for her well-being. She had been foolish to try and go further. She looked up to see the youkai lord leaving, without so much as a word. Speechless and dumbfounded, she caught up halfway, and then backed down again, not sure what she would say.

"Your new senses are clouding you mind," he spoke as if nothing had happened. "You will find that many things will be different." Sesshomaru carefully avoided mentioning that Kagome needed to learn more control. Flustering an already flustered girl would only serve to cloud her mind even more. He would wait before assisting her.

Kagome had listened carefully to his words; it had to be the longest sentence in a while. She was disappointed that he had not given her more of an explanation, but all the same, grateful that he hadn't embarrassed her.

"Go and find Rin," said the youkai lord.

Kagome was a little startled to have to give lessons so soon, but she didn't object. She wanted to get away, far away. His piercing hot gaze bore holes through her. "Ja."

They walked silently back to the castle, Sesshomaru disappearing through one of the many halls as soon as they got inside.

_What a jerk. At least he could bring me up to my room._ Kagome found that the embarrassment of this afternoon was beginning to wear off; it helped if she didn't think about it. She walked along the winding halls, and doing a double-take as she almost walked smack into a suit of amour. Opening the doors, she turned around and closed them softly behind her. The miko noticed that the carpet showed no trace that she had gotten sick yesterday morning, she concluded that Jaken must have had to clean up the mess. Feeling only a little guilty, Kagome took out her bow and arrow and changed into a light sundress.

As Kagome stepped outside, the sun was still high in the sky. Rin was sitting in a heap of flowers, watching Ah and Un graze. Kagome laughed a little, wondering how long it had taken Rin to gather all of those flowers and put them together in one heaping mass. "Rin-chan!" Kagome called out.

The little girl looked up and her face lit up upon seeing the miko. "Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Rin is very much looking forward to your lessons!" she said excitedly, doing a little bounce in mid-air.

_How does she do that?_ wondered Kagome briefly. "Are you ready then," she asked.

"Yes, yes!" the girl showed her enthusiasm quite clearly. Poor Jaken must have gone insane after having to 'play' with the girl for four long years. Rin took Kagome's hand and dragged her to the archery range.

"Rin-chan, today you will learn a new spell for your arrow of the priestess," said the miko. She spoke the words that Rin needed to recite in her head three times, making sure it stuck. Lifting her own arrow, Kagome closed her eyes, sealing her power in the arrow, and released. It glowed pink again on the target before subsiding. "That was the sealing arrow," she said, "now you try, Rin-chan."

Rin carefully notched her arrow in place and recited the words that Kagome spoke of out loud. She released standing closer to the target, not being able to shoot as far as her teacher.

Kagome watched as the arrow whizzed and found its spot on the target, but something was different; the arrow did not glow. "Rin-chan, are you sure you recited the prayer correctly," she asked.

The girl shrugged, "Rin is not sure Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded. "It's ok, try again." She spoke the words again, making sure that Rin got it by making her say it back to her. "Ok, give it another shot," she said.

The small girl recited the prayer another time, and let go. The arrow whizzed forward, but hit the target as a regular one would, it did not glow.

Kagome looked puzzled, surely Rin was simply doing something wrong and the spell wasn't working. She had heard her recite the words, but of course Kagome was not perfect and could have mistaken wrong for right. Kagome notched her own arrow and shot it at Rin's target, it glowed and subsided. There was nothing wrong with the bulls-eye post. "Try again," said the miko, rather unconvinced that there was something wrong with Rin.

The girl notched one more time and released, the same thing happened, no glow. "Kagome-sama…" Rin began.

"Don't worry," Kagome cut off. "Maybe this spell is too advanced right now. Let's try the spiritual arrows, you could always use those," she said matter-or-factly.

Rin nodded and this time and instead of reciting the prayer, she simply shot the arrow like she had been doing for all the other lessons with Kagome. Nothing happened.

Kagome closed her eyes; this was not something she was ready for. For some reason, Rin's spiritual powers had deserted her. At least that was her guess; she would have to ask Sesshomaru about it. "Rin-chan, there is something I must do, do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

She looked at Kagome, puzzled. Was there something really wrong? "Rin does not know where Sesshomaru-sama has gone," she replied.

Kagome nodded slowly, chewing the bottom of her lip. Finally she spoke up, "Rin-chan, why don't you go and find Jaken to play with," she suggested.

The girl brightened up again and nodded. "Ok, Kagome-sama, I hope Jaken-sama misses me!" She bounced with delight and after thanking Kagome, ran off to find the unfortunate green toad.

* * *

"This is no use," said Kohaku in a defeated tone. They had traveled on horses from sun high to sun down.

"_Is that so?"_ asked the she horse. _"Who is it that you are looking for that makes you so desperate to find?"_

"A friend," replied the young demon-slayer. "Several actually, one of my friends were captured and my sister went off with my others friends to try and help before we caught up with them. We got stuck in Inuyasha's father's castle. Shippo found this open field after going through a greenhouse in the back."

"_I am not sure of your story,"_ replied Gladearis, _"but we will do what we can to help."_

"And I appreciate that," replied Kohaku. They had slowly made a round trip all the way around the area, so far not running into Kirara. The horses slowed to a stop, meeting up with the herd.

"_I am sorry that we could not be of better assistance to you,"_ said the mare. She lightly tapped her hoof on the ground, making a "scuff, scuff" sound. "_Is there anything else that we may offer you?" _

"Have you by any chance seen a cat demon around here? She is large, has big teeth, red eyes, and two tails," said the kitsune.

Another horse stepped up. "_A feline you say? Do you mean the small cat that came back to this area? She didn't seem so large to me." _The black stallion let out a humorous snort, whinnying loudly.

"Oh, that should be Kirara," Shippo said. "Where is she?"

"_Over here,"_ she stallion said. He led the young kitsune over the where the little feline was batting playfully at a horses' tail.

"Kirara, you're going to get yourself stepped on," said Kohaku. The young demon-slayer quickly scooped up the feline in his arms, cuddling with his sisters' friend gently.

The two horses waited patiently for them. The gold coat standing out in contrast from the she horse's dappled one. The mare cocked her head and looked at the young travelers inquisitively.

"We need to go," said the young demon-slayer quite suddenly.

"_Why would that be?"_ asked the golden horse.

He slowly shook his head and replied, "We need to go, I have just realized something."

"_What's the rush?" _asked the pretty she horse.

Kohaku didn't answer and rudely turned heel to leave. The young stallion that had led them to Kirara trotted up. _"Is this anyway to repay kindness when it has been shown to you?"_

"Yea Kohaku, what's the matter?" asked the kitsune. Kirara gave an inquisitive meow from the young demon-slayer's arms.

"I am sorry," he said, "but you must allow us to leave. I thank you for your hospitality, but our business is quite urgent."

After a long pause the golden horse nodded. _"Very well, as you wish, however, we do not know of a way out." _

"That is fine," replied Kohaku, "Thank you again." With that, he grabbed his friend's hand and fled. Once they were a good distance away, he slowed to a fast walk.

"What's the matter Kohaku," asked Shippo. It wasn't like his friend to show such behavior towards kindness.

"I may be wrong," he replied, "but I don't think we should stay too long."

"I am worried about Kagome and Inuyasha too, but they could help," protested the kitsune.

"You don't understand do you Shippo?" he asked. "We first need to get out, then I can explain.

The kitsune was confused, but he followed suit anyways, trusting his friend's judgment.

"A bush in the shape of a hand…" murmured the young demon-slayer. His eyes searched about the endless fields of trees and plants, pausing for a moment every few seconds. He quickened his pace when he found what he was looking for. "This way, I remember this from when we first came out." They slowly wound their way around the rocks, steering clear of a small brook to the right. They continued walking for some time, the trees and vines growing more and more dense, soon creating an archway.

"This looks familiar," the kitsune voiced.

"Do you remember the vineyard that we passed through before we emerged into the open field?" asked Kohaku.

His friend nodded.

"We're almost there," he said slowly. They trotted on for a little while longer, the plants no longer resembling a forest, but rather an archway that had been forced to grow in tunnel shape by wires. At last there was the end to the trail of greenery. It came to a final wooden archway where the vines stopped abruptly. The kitsune ran ahead followed by Kirara. Kohaku walked a bit more slowly, stopping before passing through the archway. Hebrushed his fingertips along the wooden surface. Then he turned back, looking from whence he came. It did not surprise him, the vine tunnel was gone.

* * *

Hot steam rose from a small pool laden with rocks. The young maiden that lay inside had almost submerged herself completely, with only eyes and a nose poking out.

_I haven't see Sesshomaru all day!_ Kagome had searched for the youkai lord in the impossibly large castle, but no luck. He had either decided to avoid her after the afternoon's incident, or simply didn't give about her. _I don't blame him…I was so stupid, why did I do something to embarrassing? _

**Flashback…**

It was all different. She felt differently, towards everything. A desire was coming over her, in the short time that she had been with Sesshomaru as her new self. She couldn't exactly blame it all on heightened scent abilities, her thoughts seemed to have changed too. All this realization came over the petite girl in a small elapse of time. Slowly, lowering her eyelids, she raised herself and started to reach for Sesshomaru, his scent filling her nostrils and making her head swim.

Sesshomaru watched, not making a move as Kagome neared him, but instinct made him hold back. He watched as Kagome, eyes now fully closed, slowly reached a tentative hand out. Then he moved back, almost making the miko trip in surprise. He had feared this happening, heightening the senses came with a responsibility of holding back desires with more control. Kagome did not have that control as of yet.

"I…" she began, not exactly knowing how to finish the sentence. She couldn't say what had just happened. That _scent._ It was puzzling, alluring, and capable of making her a little too loose. _I just tried to kiss Sesshomaru!_ She realized all too late. What made it worse was that he had moved back, not wanting to make contact with her lips. It wasn't surprising. The youkai hadn't shown any signal that he held feelings for Kagome; he only expressed a little more care for her well-being. She had been foolish to try and go further. She looked up to see the youkai lord leaving, without so much as a word. Speechless and dumbfounded, she caught up halfway, and then backed down again, not sure what she would say.

**End Flashback…**

She quickly stopped herself before she could recall the lecture that he had given her. It was painfully obvious that Sesshomaru had looked down at Kagome as a naïve little girl that didn't have the power to control somewhat youkai desires. Sure she wasn't youkai, she wasn't marked or invited to share the same bloodline as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but something had happened that changed her soul. Kagome was sure that her spirit had stayed intact, nothing could move that. She really didn't understand all this about her soul being changed either, but it was an ancient happening, as she had never in her long flight in the feudal era, never heard of its strange capabilities.

The miko stood up slowly, stretching each of her limbs out carefully to prevent massive amounts of blood traveling up around to her head. Groping around for her towel in the dark, she managed to find it, only to realize that she had not brought out new clothes. _Oh how could I forget? _Kagome gingerly lifted herself fully out of the stream and searched for the clothes that she had worn to the spring. It had been thrown carelessly on the rocks and was half submerged in steamy water. _I can't wear this…oh well, I will just have to go in with a towel, at least it is better than nothing. _The girl smiled as she recalled a small incident at a different hot spring, when she was still with her friends.

**Flashback…**

"This is so comfortable, I wish that we could do this more often," said Kagome as she rubbed the soothing water along her arms.

"It's the perfect temperature," agreed her friend. Sango's hair cascaded down her shoulders into a perfect "V" tip as she lowered herself in the misty water.

A young fox demon swam around the small pool of rocks, sitting on what looked like a sort of inner tube. He floated around leisurely, closing his eyes and humming a soft tune.

"So Kagome, how did the test go," asked the demon slayer.

Kagome grimaced as she recalled her not-so-perfect score in her math exam. She had managed to convince Inuyasha to let her a few days off so she could go back to school for a while; only to find that all her efforts had earned her a "D." "Not so good…" Kagome admitted, sinking into the water and blowing bubbles.

"Sorry to hear that," her friend said sympathetically. Sango cared for Kagome deeply, and she knew that her miko friend went through a lot of stress from having to juggle two worlds in her hands.

The miko looked absentmindedly at the rocks in front of her. All of a sudden, her eyes became very wide, and she let out a terrified scream.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku had been sitting near the girl's weapons, when they heard Kagome's scream. The hanyou and houshi rushed forward, quickly making their way to the hot spring. They stopped dead.

"**You!"** A large rock soon found its home in the houshi's head as an infuriated demon-slayer flung it with all her force. A terrified hanyou quickly tried to turn and escape the mad girls, but was met smack in the face by a terribly hard wooden basket that made kind of a "konk" sound when it made contact with his head. Both the hanyou and the houshi lay motionless on the ground, in case the fierce female predator dared to strike again. They dared.

Then came a shower of small pebbles and an assortment of rocks, branches, twigs, roots, hair supplies, and bubble beads (courtesy of Kagome) that seemed to be very attracted to the two men, if you could even call them that. "Get out, get out, get out!" she screamed. Picking up a very large wooden tub structure, Kagome flung it at the hanyou, and he was immediately knocked all the way back into the trees. She then turned to Miroku and threw the two largest rocks that she could find at him. The monk skillfully dodged the first, and squarely stopped the second. It seemed as if the miko had run out of ammo, and she stopped, dripping wet and completely naked. The houshi let out a triumphant smirk, but failed to realize that another wooden tub was making its way to his head. Sango's aim landed precisely on target, and with another "konk," the poor houshi was also thrown back.

There was a soft moan from somewhere behind the trees, and a muffled voice could barley be heard. "Why did you scream, and then try to kill us…" came the hanyou's voice.

"Oh that…" said Kagome, as she had completely forgotten about the cause of her fear in her blind anger. "A spider."

"_A spider……" _he said in a defeated tone.

**End Flashback…**

Kagome smiled as she remembered the cute incident. It was rather amusing, she had to admit and she and her demon slayer friend had laughed about it some time afterwards. Pulling her towel around her frame, Kagome quickly started to make her way towards the entrance to the castle.

She shut the door quietly behind her, and tiptoed over to the hallway that led to her quarters. She hadn't exactly been given restrictions around the castle, but she doubted that she would be welcome to go to the hot spring dead at night. She half expected to see the youkai lord as she made her way along the winding passageway. Kagome had mixed feelings about seeing Sesshomaru again. Seeing him would arouse that strange feeling that she had this afternoon, possibly loosening her actions a little too much. However, she needed to ask him about Rin's spiritual powers as to why they had deserted her. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to confront him about that issue. _I hope later. _

With her bundle of dirty clothes in one hand, and the other hand holding her towel up, the miko sped up her pace, not quite sure why she was so anxious. Upon reaching the wooden door to her room, a strong scent hit her. It was a spicy yet sweet scent. The aroma was somewhat like sweet honeydew and a taint of chervil. _Sesshomaru! What is he doing in my room? _

With one hand firmly grasped on her towel, she pulled open the door. Indeed, Sesshomaru was standing there smack in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

He surveyed the girl carefully. She was still dripping wet despite having run through the castle. The towel was hardly large enough to cover what he figured she had wanted to. His eyes traveled down a bit lower; her tail poked out of the towel, but it was a bit fainter. It would disappear in a few days.

Suddenly his strong aroma surrounded the miko again. She could not really say what had taken place, only that her mind seemed to be quite free, away from all common worries, throwing away her common sense. However, this time, Kagome was a bit more prepared. She tried to bring herself out of the dreamy state, and was still only half in control of her actions.

The youkai lord looked at the girl as a strange expression covered her face. Indeed, he too smelled her arousing scent. Meadow grass and wild rice blossoms filled his nose. He ignored it as best he could and kept on his cold mask. He watched as Kagome slowly started to step forward, despite his warning this afternoon. Perhaps, he should have waited longer before seeing the miko again…perhaps.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for having you all wait so long for me to update! I have been absorbed in around the world travels, and because of that, left my 268 pages of summaries alone. Now I am cramming and I finally got a chance to write this! It is not as long as I would like it to be, but I did not want to reveal too much of Kagome and Sesshomaru's conversation. Please review, it always makes me want to write more and I know that you wish I would hurry and update. Thank you!

**Reviewer Responses:**

Erin: Hurrying, hurrying!

**inuyasha1818: **Thank you for your patience.

**Aly O 015: **Thank God for patient people in this world. I will try and keep going.

**amori kuwabara: **Thank you very much, I will never give up on this story.

**meluvsokka: **Um yes, rprprprp. You! Hwhwhwhwhwhw!

**Sayuri-chan 16: **Thank you so very much! Your reviews convinced me to get off my lazy butt and write. Your story is also very good! I like your plot, interested to see where it all goes. I am also open to a lot of pairings. InuxKag, SessxKag, MirxSang, RinxSess, and BanxKag pretty much caps it off. I am kind of a Kikyo hater. She is really pretty, I will give her that much, but she hasn't really played the live giving role of this whole series. I really hate bisexual pairings! They are all over the site, and InuxSess is definitely disgusting. Well keep reviewing, and I hope to keep talking! Ja!

**Friend's Thoughts: **

(Well, I think I will narrate this section this time, and talk about my little sleepwalking incident.) **2:30am. **

I only have a vague memory of what happened, as I was half sleepwalking. I remember getting up out of bed, and since I have hallucinations in the early morning, (ex. My clock starts reeling through all the hours back and forth, the flowers on my bed change in flashing colors, my cup's pictures change…ect.) I looked at the clock and saw 6:30am. So I went out to my mom who was still sitting on the sofa, and vaguely remember shouting, "It's only three more hours!" at the top of my lungs. Then the rest my mom told me what had happened. She brought me back to bed where I was laughing all weird. Who knows, maybe I have lost it. Haha.


	16. She Made me Laugh

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to get writing again. Honestly, we should all decree that you should **not** be given an enormous test on the second day of school, a 45 minute presentation on the third, and an even bigger WWII project in the same week! It is inhumane. Well I suppose none of you want to hear my ramblings so I will start this chapter right around….now. Enjoy!

**Previous: **Suddenly his strong aroma surrounded the miko again. She could not really say what had taken place, only that her mind seemed to be quite free, away from all common worries, throwing away her common sense. However, this time, Kagome was a bit more prepared. She tried to bring herself out of the dreamy state, and was still only half in control of her actions.

The youkai lord looked at the girl as a strange expression covered her face. Indeed, he too smelled her arousing scent. Meadow grass and wild rice blossoms filled his nose. He ignored it as best he could and kept on his cold mask. He watched as Kagome slowly started to step forward, despite his warning this afternoon. Perhaps, he should have waited longer before seeing the miko again…perhaps.

* * *

_In and out. In and out. Breathe…**breathe!**_ Kagome choked out suddenly at a large intake of breath, seemingly haven forgotten how to take in air. How nervous one could become around the cold youkai lord. It served to take her out of her daze and she realized that she had been staring dreamily at the handsome demon. She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts. "Um, what are you doing in my room?" she asked a bit uncertainly after an uncomfortable silence.

Sesshomaru eyed the miko and slowly began to circle around her. He noticed that the girl tried to turn with him, but soon brought herself to a standstill. He continued circling, as if inspecting her. "Waiting for you," he answered quite simply after another long pause.

"Er, what for," she continued. The circling was making her restless. Almost like a game of cat and mouse. Was it predatory? Circle, and then stare. Circle again.

"For you to come back," he answered again.

The miko opened her mouth to say something back, but the youkai lord cut her off.

"One such as you should not venture out to the springs at night," he paused. "It could be…dangerous." He said the last words with a quick flick of the tongue against the teeth.

"Oh…how so?"

Kagome didn't get an answer.

"Why can't I go to the hot springs?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru did not cease his circling. There was a muffled sigh and he said, "Many things could be outside at the hot springs. For one, it is not in the barrier and-" the youkai was quickly cut off with a miko's outburst.

"Not in the barrier? What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit peevishly, not at all in his character. "It has been down for some time now, strange you didn't notice," he said slowly.

_The barrier…down? Is Sesshomaru lying? No, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't lie. Then, then why couldn't I sense it?_ "How long has it been down," she asked.

"Two days."

_Two days? Wait…wasn't it about two days ago that I turned to a phoenix? That means…did I loose my spiritual powers?_ "Oh no…what happened?"

The youkai lord eyed the miko carefully. She had looked quite pale already, and now had turned an even more ghastly white.

_No, I still have my spiritual powers. I know I do. That time just a bit earlier today when I had given Rin her lesson on archery…I still had my priestess powers._

**Flashback…**

"Rin-chan, today you will learn a new spell for your arrow of the priestess," said the miko. She spoke the words that Rin needed to recite in her head three times, making sure it stuck. Lifting her own arrow, Kagome closed her eyes, sealing her power in the arrow, and released. It glowed pink again on the target before subsiding. "That was the sealing arrow," she said, "now you try, Rin-chan."

Rin carefully notched her arrow in place and recited the words that Kagome spoke of out loud. She released standing closer to the target, not being able to shoot as far as her teacher.

Kagome watched as the arrow whizzed and found its spot on the target, but something was different; the arrow did not glow. "Rin-chan, are you sure you recited the prayer correctly," she asked.

**End Flashback…**

_Wait…_Kagome quickly focused her thoughts right back to where she had shot her arrow. That spell…the sealing arrow. It wasn't supposed to glow! Only the priestess arrows she shot to demolish demons glowed a light pink. The sealing arrow definitely was not supposed to glow. Rin had seemingly lost her powers that day, supposing around the same time Kagome took on the manipulation that Rin had possessed. However, the glow on the target just proved that Kagome's powers had heightened to an unthinkable stage, and yet she couldn't sense even the barrier. That meant that sometime in the transfusion, something had gotten terribly astray. _What a mess this has turned into be…and it is all the Sesshomaru's fault!_ And even more, why would Sesshomaru take down the barrier anyways? It was all so confusing. Kagome's attention jerked back to reality when her leg hit something solid behind her.

All the while the miko had been pondering; Sesshomaru had slowly started backing her up with his circling. The motion was so discrete that she had not noticed, but now she had finally bumped into the bed behind her. The yellow drapes that hung around the posts had inched themselves into the miko's face. He gave the frightened girl a little, tiny smile.

"Hn? Er…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru, get off!" she yelled the last part as the youkai lord easily pushed her onto her back on the bed. _Wha…what in the world is he doing? _

He looked down at the miko that had nervous radiations coming off of her on every part of her body. He was not longer smiling, the youkai lord held the same bored, expressionless face as always.

_Oh no…oh no! What is he doing? This isn't what Sesshomaru would do! He would never do this to me. What is he doing?_ The miko slowly started to inch backwards away from the youkai's grasp. However, Sesshomaru followed her with agonizing preciseness.

He was now smiling that devilish grin. That oh so very tiny, but frightening grin. "Afraid...?" he breathed. There was a pause. "No one else is in here…Rin is asleep and Jaken is on an errand. No one would know…" he said with a little smile.

"Wha? Get off, get off, get off!" Kagome gave a startled yell at the fact that Sesshomaru could actually perform such mutiny! Batting her hands at his face with enormous force, she swatted at him as best as she could.

"After all…" he began, but all of a sudden there was a slight strain in his voice, then he abruptly stopped.

The weight of the miko was immediately lifted off. _Eh? What…what just happened?_ She opened her eyes slowly, still lying on the bed. What she saw nearly blew over with surprise. There was a gentle sound coming from the youkai lord. An almost musical sound that wove itself about the room. He was laughing.

He was laughing. Laughing. Sesshomaru never laughed. Hadn't laughed in a long while, ever since he was a tiny pup. And yet, he let a few notes of the whimsical noise escape from his lips.

_Too weird…_

Of course Sesshomaru would never force something so disgraceful on any living creature, hated or not. And he didn't hate Kagome at all, in fact, like Rin, he tolerated her. He had been wondering how the miko would respond in a precarious situation such as this. It had not exactly been the reaction he was looking for, but it may have been because of the rank that the youkai lord held. He had not meant to laugh either, but it happened. Kagome was still lying on the bed, dumbstruck.

After a few moments of silence, as Sesshomaru's laughter had only lasted two notes, Kagome finally got her whereabouts again. That was when full reality came flooding back to her. _He…he…he…why that little! He was messing with me! Orghr!_

The miko's face had all of a sudden twisted into a bout of unsuppressed anger. She looked so very cute, sitting there. However, it didn't affect Sesshomaru, as his sudden spell of being enormously out of character was over. He didn't say anything, simply waited.

_What is he waiting for…? _Neither said anything for another while, and the silence dragged on. There was no happy girl to come bounding in and break the nervous atmosphere that was just about palpable in the room. No remedy, it was obvious that one of them would have to say something. "What…why? What was that, why did you…what in the…" started Kagome all at once.

The youkai lord looked down at the girl with obvious contempt again. He had expected her to be strong, like she always was. Stubborn and non-yielding. She hadn't been. Simple batting her hands would not do. Had she forgotten all that he had taught her already? If he had really been serious, then she would be at his mercy by now. If she had been under any enemy she would be at its mercy by now. The miko was not one to show weakness, but it seemed that when it came to matters such as these, there was a fatal flaw. One that the youkai lord was somewhat happy that he had tested.

Kagome stared in disbelief at the silent figure and quickly restated her question, "What on earth was that for Sesshomaru!"

He looked at her again, but for some reason, did not feel obligated to give her the reason that he had started out with. "I don't know, what was it?" he said in a bored voice as he started for the door.

"What? What!" cried an indignant miko. How could he just leave? After that, just walk out like nothing happened! "Sesshomaru get back here!" she shouted, infuriated.

There was a brief glance that he cast at the miko, but only a very short glance. Then before she could scream at him again, he had opened the door and was out.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome resounded again.

The youkai lord had indeed heard the angry outburst, but his mind was not on that aspect. In fact, it was not on much of anything that had happened. No, he was thinking of but one thing. Those two tiny seconds, those two tiny syllables that he had uttered in two little counts. Something so small, but of such importance. Kagome had made Sesshomaru laugh.

* * *

"Let's go!" A flash of bright red flew past the bright azure eyes of a pretty woman. He seemed in an awful hurry, one could only wonder whatever could be the reason.

"Inuyasha!" the woman called out. Sango was infuriated.

"Sango, let's go!" cried a monk. He too was in an awful hurry on getting out of the place.

The demon slayer did not have time to react as she was nearly jerked off of her feet by the houshi and forced to run with him and the brightly colored hanyou.

Several thoughts and wonders were passing through the demon-slayer's mind at the moment. Such as, _What on earth did he do?_

There was a quick answer to her question as she realized that there was a loud, terrifyingly shrill noise coming from the direction the hanyou had. _What did Kagome say about those things? What you take something…an…an…alarm…yes that is it. A store alarm goes off to warn the clerk…that there is a thief. Oh good lord._ "Inuyasha! Why will you not listen when I tell you not to steal!" she cried out.

"I didn't steal. I tried trading but the damn guy wouldn't even hear me out. So what else was I supposed to do?" he asked indignantly.

"Yes but…how did you even find the UV light?" she asked, while still running.

"Actually, I did," said a monk from behind her. Figures.

"Oh you monk…" she said in an exasperated, and slightly out of breath voice.

There really was no one chasing the trio, as a stolen pocket key-chain UV light was not worth all that much. Neither were the lemons that Inuyasha had grabbed off the shelf. However, the three kept up the fast pace.

"Inuyasha," asked the houshi, "Do you know where we are going?"

"Of course not! Do you expect me to memorize every damn road around here. It is a maze and there are too many smells mixing me up. I have no idea where we are."

Sango was tempted to bring the hiraikotsu down on the hanyou, but knew that it would bring more trouble than good to do in a time like this, so instead, she did the sensible thing. The demon-slayer quickly pulled up front of the little group and did her best to lead them through the maze of streets, cars, shops, and another strange assortment of buildings. She, however, failed to notice the "walk" and "do not walk" blinky light at every street corner and nearly got run over. This was going to be a long trek…

* * *

"Wait…what happened?" asked the kitsune in disbelief.

"It wasn't there," the young demon-slayer said again.

"What do you mean?" he asked again. "We saw it there. You could see and feel the horses, everything had to be real."

Kohaku shook his head at the young fox demon. He had just run through a brief explanation of the little horse-kingdom that they had gone through, however, Shippo found it hard to believe.

"Look," recounted Kohaku for the second time. "It wasn't really there. It was really just an old room in the back that we had been wandering around for several hours. We wasted a lot of time, if only I had realized sooner."

"But Kohaku, that doesn't make any sense," said Shippo. There was an indignant yowl from the tiny cat demon as the kitsune accidentally stepped on her tail. She quickly retreated to the safety of his sister's little brother.

"Sorry Kirara," apologized Shippo. He paused for a moment in mid-thought. "I don't get it though; there is no way that could have all been an illusion."

"It is," corrected Kohaku. "My sister once told me about it. They used to be put in castles to evade intruders. The person would enter this wonderful blissful land and they would stay there until their real body perished from starvation. Then as this happened, the memories and visions of the area would become less and less clear until all was gone…" he said slowly.

The kitsune gave then young demon-slayer a quizzical look. "So you mean it is kind of like shikigami?" he asked.

"No…not really. With shikigami, a person, priestess, or demon must control the figure. With these illusions, they can live on for years after someone's death."

"So…it really wasn't there now was it?" asked Shippo. That would explain his friend's strange behavior to the horses earlier.

"No…" said Kohaku, "it wasn't, and if we had stayed but one more day we may as well have ended up dead as well," he said.

"What do you mean dead?" shivered Shippo.

"I mean, the longer you stay, the fainter the memories you have. Then you will forget all things outside and there will be no way out…"

"Oh…how scary," said the kitsune with an agreeing meow from Kirara.

"Yea…look back…" said Kohaku quietly.

"Why?" asked the kitsune.

"Just look back," he said again.

The fox demon very slowly turned his head around to the entrance of which they had come from. There was no vine tunnel like before. Just an ordinary, dusty room that had no furnishings. However, Kohaku had evidently seen something, so the kitsune strained his eyes even more so. That was when he saw it. Them. Two deceased bodies lying on the ground, what was left of their bodies were devoid of all emotions. Kohaku had not been kidding when he said that your memories soon disppear. What a horrible way to die...

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe it took me so long to write this! Please don't shoot me. I have had so much to do and had to get my new story started as well. Well, now I have made this one quite long, and I hope that it satisfied all of you. Added a bit of everyone's story in, but on your request, put more of Kagome and Sesshomaru fluff as Michelle has been hinting. Not really a lemon, I don't do lemons. Just a little fluff to hold you all off. I am glad I finally got this up, now hit the shiny review button because it won't push itself!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**AnimeLover45: **Yep, and even though it has been a whole month since I wrote the A/N at the beginning of the chapter, I am still cramming! Go me!

**inuyasha1818: **Trying my best. Thank you so much again for checking out my new fic as well. Once again, I am honored to be your first writer of a fic besides Inuyasha.

**Sayuri-chan 16**Thank you so much. I really love writing descriptively and I am glad that you enjoy all of the little things in life that make it so special. You wanted to post a new story, "Prince of Beauty"? I really am not a huge fan of suicide attempts, but I haven't read any, so who am I to talk? Haha. I will check it out in the meantime, I promise. Maybe you will be able to twist it into a very interesting fic that everyone loves. You never know. Also your other story, hehe, I really detest stories having Inuyasha run off to Kikyo. I think it is an over-used cliché, but that is just me. I don't want to bash you at all, really, please don't take this the wrong way. You are obliged to write on whatever you want here, and I am never one to flame. I will also read that fic for you since it is you You shouldn't have a low self-esteem. You really do rate yourself too lowly. I can tell you that you are on your way to becoming a terrific writer. Whenever I write, I like to imagine that that is where I am, that way I can see what I am writing. The tall oaks that reflect in the pond and the dragon-flies that dance on the lilies. It helps a lot and you may find it useful too. I have come to like Kikyo more, but nothing more than a tolerance. I hate slash pairing, totally gross. I am sorry this took so long to put up, but at last it is here. I hope you will leave another reiview, and if you have the time, look at the new story that I have posted. Ja, and best wishes. Kittenbell.

**Rae-Anime-Neko**Yep I sleepwalk. Just because I am special like that. I hope you like this chapter too. Don't kill me because I made Sessy ooc! –hides-

Angie (ano): Read!

emmyjenny (ano): Wow, another long one. Thank you so much for your support, I cannot begin to say how much it all means to me. Your sleepwalking incident seems like quite the adventure there, my parents would have freaked. Haha. Just promise not to do it again. I hope to talk to you again, and thank you once more. Please also look at the new story I am posting and tell me what you think of it! Kittenbell.

**points.dont.matter: **Well I finally updated the Inu one, happy? Hehe, I will start on Small Thorn of Happiness again before leaving for Canada. And no, I will not worship Whose Line…hehe. The Lord would send a lightning bolt down to me. Well I hope this obsession dies over sooner or later…hopefully. See you later.

**Friend's Thoughts:**

(During the Kung Fu performance at my Chinese School when some of the student are there getting ready for the show)

**Jackie: **-holds out baby-powder at Dean-

**Dean:** Don't you get your white stuff on me!

**Jackie: **White stuff on me? That's Eric's job.

**Eric: **Makes face. (her boyfriend)

**Deborah:** -Cracks up and gets slammed into a table by Dean-


End file.
